The Beginning
by Alsike
Summary: Rei, Princess of Mars comes to the palace of the moon and causes problems. Blood, Humor, and Romance for the enjoyment of all readers. FINALLY COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Rei wasn't allowed to sleep by the fire anymore. After she told her father that the fire spirits spoke to her, she was relegated to the cold with a kick and a wad of spit-slimed gristle, separated from the hunk of roast Mars-boar her father was in the process of masticating. Rei slunk into the shade of the trees, curling up on the hard ground away from the inviting whispers of the fire and the pleasant dreams it offered. Rei's father was king of Mars, a wild untamed territory where there was no margin for softness. Here men ruled by their passions, or died for their intellect. Mars was a province of the moon empire. A city on a small satellite of a backwards planet spread its jurisdiction to the whole solar system, but what it ruled were savage lands and uninhabitable gas-formed seas. Rei watched Venus rise the night she was turned from the fire, and didn't feel so cold in its reflected yellow light.

Venus was the jewel of the empire. Under its gaseous clouds a wild bazaar spread for miles. Everything in the universe was sold there, and the king was fat and wary, like a good merchant. Rei's only experience had been with the wilds of Mars. She had never been to the palace of the moon-queen. She had never wandered through the myriad of sounds, smells, and colors that made up the Venusian bazaar. She had never discussed philosophy or physics in the dry heat of Mercury. She had never fought in bloodthirsty battles on the Mars-like wilds of Earth. She had never wandered through the hot jungles of Jupiter, filled with nomadic peoples that traveled variable paths to avoid the roving storms that never died. She had never floated on the endless sea of Neptune, nor been whirled by the winds of Uranus, and she had never been to Pluto, where the gates of time stood, protected by their guardian, who watched the futures bend and change as personal decisions formed them. But Rei had seen these places in the fire. And as she watched Venus pass overhead, she knew she would go there again.

When Rei was fourteen, Queen Serenity sent a message to all the rulers of her provinces to send a daughter to the moon kingdom, for the purpose of becoming her daughter's bodyguards. Rei's father turned and glanced at his children and spat a second ball of gristle at Rei. Rei took her bow and long hunting knife, plus only the armor she wore on her back and started the weeklong walk to the spaceport.

The Moon Palace was just like she had seen in her visions. A few guards in round white hats with crescent moons made from mother of pearl in the front accosted her at the entrance.

"What's a dirty little barbarian like you doing here? Go away!" They poked the tips of their poleaxes towards her. Knocking the shining ceremonially polished weapon aside, Rei kicked one guard in a delicate place, and slashed another across the chest with her hunting knife, red blood soaking his white pearlescent uniform. She grabbed a poleax one had dropped and held them off as she made her way into the palace. 

The reinforcements they had summoned surrounded her in the entrance hall. She took five down whirling her poleax and hunting knife, but they kept coming at her. She jumped up on the banister to gain some leverage so she could drive her poleax into the oncoming guard's chest. Then she glanced up. With the musical sounds of crystal crashing together and a high-pitched yell, a chandelier swung towards her, a banshee with swirling blonde hair and black leather boots dangling from it. It swung straight on a collision course for Rei who stood frozen, forgetting about the guards, about the danger she was in, just watching the thing, red bow in her hair, that just in time, reached out an arm and scooped her up bringing her to swing over the rail of a balcony, high above the guards' heads. 

Rei stared at her savior, who had turned her face from her to look out over the sea of frustrated guards, beginning to swarm up the stairs. The girl in black leather boots grabbed Rei's wrist and dragged her to the door. She whipped her around to the front, and before Rei could focus her eyes, kissed her quickly on the mouth, then shoved her out the door in the same motion. "Run!" she hissed, and Rei ran, not looking back.

Rei watched the walls as she sped down the hallway, hearing pursuit far behind in the distance. She hit a staircase going up and stopped short, pulling thin wire out of her pocket and stretching it between the wall and the banister a little below knee height. She jumped over it and ran up. Three hallways converged at the top. She stepped down the right one and took out her hunting knife. She cut her arm and smeared the blood on the wall; then she turned back running down the center path, turning left at the next intersection and running straight into a sandy haired boy.

"What hounds of hell are chasing you?" he said as he helped her to her feet. "You're bleeding, come here. My room's just this way; I'll bandage your arm." 

Glancing both ways, Rei warily followed the genial boy whose sandy hair tossed like he had his own personal wind about him. His room had the same windswept air, with light dancing blue curtains and pictures of spaceships tacked to the wall that started being blown by an intangible wind when he walked in the room. There was a sink in the corner. She let him wash her arm and bandage it with a strip from the windswept blue curtains. Then he washed her face, cleaning off the layers of grime she had lived with all her life. He eyed her and grinned. "I didn't know they made barbarians as cute as you. Dirt is no substitute for natural androgyny. There's no way you'll pass for a boy with a clean face."

Rei tried to run but the boy grabbed her around the waist and took out the knot she wore her hair in. Then keeping her restrained with one arm he turned on the water and stuck her head under it. Rei sputtered and squirmed but the boy kept her trapped between his knees as he washed her hair, over and over again. Rei heard voices and tromping feet. She quickly swung an elbow out and hit the boy in the stomach sending him sailing backwards. He grinned from a heap on the floor as she ran out into the hall, wet hair swinging.

Rei found herself in a giant open ballroom. She could hear the guards behind her and there was no place to run, no place to hide, except a curtain that hung from the ceiling, brushing past another balcony. Rei gave up the hiding idea. She ran to the curtain and scurried up it as quick as a squirrel, then leapt onto the balcony. She pulled out her bow and strung it swiftly. The first guard entered, she took him down, then the second, then the third. They started swarming though, and she ran. Turning swiftly she hit her reflection, stopped and found the handles to the mirrored glass doors. The room that the balcony belonged to held a girl tapping away at some strange object, entirely unaware of the fugitive in her room. Rei ran through and out into the hallway, turning left. Ahead a guard stepped into her path. Rei whipped out her bow and shot him. A door stood cracked open beside her. She pulled it open, dodged in and shut it behind her. Turning around she was blinded by white fog. She stepped forward carefully and fell with a splash into a pool of hot water. In an automatic drowning reaction, she kicked off her boots and squirmed out of her armor. There was a shriek. Her feet touched the bottom and her head came out of the water. The mist had cleared a little and a girl with two sideways Saturn whorls of hair hanging from knobs above her ears was screaming her head off. Rei rolled her eyes and swam to the far side of the pool where she could just make out a door.

Stepping out into the hallway Rei groaned. She soaked the rug beneath her bare feet, water running out of her canvas trousers, and hair, and the binding she wore under her armor to keep her breasts in check. The only weapon she had was her hunting knife. Her bow and quiver floated along with her armor and boots as victims of the strange indoor warm lake. She set off more warily this time down the hallway. She heard an elegant laugh behind her, and turned, brandishing her knife.

A turquoise haired girl had stepped out of a doorway behind her. She was laughing politely, her hand raised to cover her mouth.

"Did you walk in on the Princess? Poor thing, you look like a drowned rat. Come in here, I'll dry you off and get you something to wear. What's your name?"

Rei followed the girl into the room, still holding her knife, wary of any surprise techniques like the boy had used on her. But the aqua haired girl just threw her a towel, all the while smiling to herself, too polite to laugh again at Rei.

"What's your name?" She asked again, "I'm Neptune Michiru."

"Mars Rei," the same muttered.

"Ah, you're the princess from the backlands then. I'll call a servant to bring you some clothes." She did her personal joke smile again. "Not that you're unattractive the way you are." She chuckled mildly to herself, and Rei looked down confused. She hadn't really dealt with this sort of thing before. She was just wet, she had been wet before; it rained a lot on Mars.

Michiru smiled, and picked up a shell off the table and spoke into it, requesting an outfit for the Princess of Mars to be brought to her room, "that includes all the extras, from the inside out. Nothing she has is fit to wear."

Rei decided that it was time to go and she sidled over to the door, but it wouldn't open. She glared at the princess of Neptune, who merely smiled to herself again, and they waited for the knock of the servant. Rei debated forcing Michiru to let her go at knifepoint if she had to, but while she was pondering Michiru had gone to the door, opened it, retrieved the clothing and waved the servant away with an easy hand gesture, then closing the door, all before Rei could make her move.

"Get changed, I won't watch if it makes you uncomfortable."

Rei wasn't sure if it was supposed to make her uncomfortable or not. She also wasn't exactly sure how to put the proffered clothes on, and moreover she was unsure if she would allow herself to be seen dead in an outfit like that. But then she looked at Michiru and pondered how the power had shifted from the person with the knife, herself, to the person who had no weapon at all. But it had, and Rei came to the conclusion, that "no" was not one of her options. 

And so Rei was dried, and put into the excessively frilly dress. Michiru decided she had to brush her hair, and there was no escape. The hair was brushed, and Rei suffered. Then Michiru eyed her up and down, and nodded. "You are ready now, you may go."

Rei was waved away with another easy flick of the hand. She tried the ocean green frosted glass door and this time it opened. Rei edged unobtrusively away, praying Michiru would not come upon another way to strip her of her dignity.

"Wait."

Rei bolted, making it five feet down the hall before she fell on her face, unused to the shoes she was wearing. Michiru helped her up and slipped her arms around Rei's waist, sliding inside the first layer of her skirts through slits in the sides. She passed Rei's belt from hand to hand and buckled it. Then she pushed the sheath of Rei's hunting knife into the slit, took Rei's hand and rested it on the hilt of her now hidden knife.

"There you go. Don't want to forget that."

With a slight push, Michiru sent Rei down the hall.

Around the first corner, Rei found a girl huddled on the stairs, folded up like intricately bent paper. Unready for another confrontation with an inexplicable girl in a princess dress, Rei attempted to sneak past. But, still unused to the shoes, she fell on her face with the Martian equivalent of a "dammit."

The girl on the stairs glanced up with a tear streaked face. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Yeah," Rei grunted and clambered to her feet.

"Do you want to sit down?" The girl edged towards the wall. Rei sighed and sat a step below her, prying at the buckles on her shoes.

The girl set down a plate of oddly shaped brown things next to her, obviously trying to bring attention to them without being obvious about it. Rei looked at them. The girl's highly placed brown ponytail swished with a subtle eagerness. 

"Would you like a cookie?" Rei was not one to take food from anyone who offered it, but her stomach growled. She shrugged, _out of my hands_ she thought. The girl offered her the plate.

Rei took one and ate it. Crunching for a while she nodded. "Can I have another?"

The girl brightened up immeasurably, "sure! No one would eat them."

"Why not?" Rei had another.

"I don't know, but when I told them what they were made of they just blanched and ran."

"What are they made of?"

"Acorns, moss, and rats."

Rei took another, "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know, but they just fled."

"Strange. These are great. Moss is usually more chewy."

"I steamed it first."

"Do they last long?"

"Only a few years, but they're good energy food."

Rei nodded. She had finally found someone at least slightly on her wavelength, and the guards were nowhere to be found. They discussed the properties of different travel foods until Rei had finished the cookies. The girl stretched out a leg, which reached all the way down to the floor. The girl stood up, and Rei had to tilt her head all the way back to see her face. The skirt of her dress ended above her anklebone. It didn't drag on the floor like Rei's. Rei surmised she must be from Jupiter. People were taller there. The gravity was different.

"I can get some more." She said, but at that moment the guards came around the bend. Rei jumped up, and with a quick, "no thanks," ditched the girl, tearing off down the hallway, leaving the obnoxious shoes on the stairs.

But the guards didn't chase her. She stopped and looked back confused. Then she looked down at herself again and smiled. She walked back.

She picked out the head guard with his maroon hat and long black mustache. "Hello," she greeted him politely. "I am the princess of Mars, can you show me to my room?" The guard bowed to her and escorted her down the hall. She grinned, having defeated the guards without their even knowing it. 

He stopped in front of a deep red door, a few hallways away. She paused and turned to the guard.

"I accidentally left a few things of mine in the bath with the princess, the one with loopy hair," she gestured the style that the screaming girl had worn, "could you have someone bring them to me."

"Certainly." He smiled and bowed obsequiously, inching away. She tried out the hand motion to wave him away that she Michiru had used repeatedly; it worked perfectly. He disappeared down the hall and Rei stepped into her room.

"Well, that was interesting." A dark older girl in a thin silky black dress sat on her windowsill. "Quite an adventure. However, Queen Serenity would appreciate it if you refrained from maiming any more guards in your stay here. There will be someone to escort you to the dining hall in one half hour. The ball will be one hour after dinner is completed. You do know how to dance?"

Rei stood frozen, this not being a situation easily solved by violence. The girl laughed.

"Oh well, you'll figure it out. You appear to be a fast learner."

The girl stood up and walked toward the door. Before she reached for the handle, she paused and turned back to Rei, "Pluto Setsuna, it is my pleasure to meet you, Mars Rei."

She bowed and exited. Rei bowed back at the closing door and sank onto the bed. _That was the gatekeeper?_ There were so many people here.


	2. The Ball

Rei lay by the fire that danced on her far wall. None of the other rooms she had been in held a fireplace, not even the great halls. She wondered why but didn't especially care. Closing her eyes she went over all the strange things that had happened today. Everyone had reacted to her: tried to kill her, tried to save her, mostly tried to clean her. She had never been this clean before. At home the dirt had helped her blend into the background, but here it had incited chase and forcible washings. Once she was clean she blended in. Rei supposed that it was just like traveling from the red rock mountains to the forests. If you wore red rock dust in the forest you were as good as dead, the same if you wore black forest mud in the mountains. Here the camouflage was a clean face and frill-covered dress.

A scratching sound came from the door. Rei crouched and crawled towards the door. Then she looked under it. She could see four black paws. She began to crawl away again.

"Open the door immediately!" called out a rather annoyed voice, "and stop crawling about, you'll ruin you dress."

Rei hopped to her feet and opened the door. She looked around but all she saw was a small black cat waiting at her door.

"Imagine, running about the castle with no shoes. Go to the closet and get proper shoes on immediately."

Rei looked down at the cat. It was she who had spoken.

"Can I have my old boots back?"

"You are even thinking you can go to a royal ball with boots on? You are not Uranus Haruka, and if I had my way with that, thing, he would be in proper footwear as well."

Rei was unsure what to make of this, and so went to the closet and looked through the shoes to find the ones with the best balance that were most appropriate to running and fighting. There was a severe lack of anything practical, but she did find a pair of shoes she could easily slip in and out of. If she had to run she could just leave them behind.

"Fine." said the cat, "straighten your dress and follow me."

The black cat lead Rei through a myriad of hallways Rei could not recognize. This castle was a labyrinth. Finally they reached a set of double doors, with two guards stationed at either side. They pulled the door open, and the black cat nosed Rei in the back of the leg.

"Go on, tell the man your name."

A froglike man with a round maroon cap, larger than the guards' with a gold tassel came up to her, holding a scroll.

"Mars Rei." She muttered, and stepped forward.

Rei found herself at the brink of a staircase leading down into a sea of people all looking at her. The camouflage wasn't working.

"Rei, Princess of Mars." He gave her a little push to send her on her way down the stairs. Rei had made it more than three quarters of the way when her shoe got caught in something and she tumbled down the last eight stairs. She could have continued her roll and landed on her feet, but curling up in a ball and pretending the world didn't exist was first on her list at the moment.

A warm hand took hers and pulled her to her feet. When she opened her eyes a slight disappointment took her that it wasn't her blonde-haired, black-booted banshee. It was just the windswept boy, who smiled kindly and patted her on the head with a wry look.

"You clean up nice." He grinned and collected her scattered shoes, then escorted her to a bench where she reluctantly put them back on. "We were never properly introduced, Uranus Haruka, Miss Rei."

Rei leaned down and eyed his shoes. They were practical boots, not fancy or stylish, but they were clean. Rei was jealous.

"Minako, Princess of Venus!" The herald called out. Rei and Haruka turned to watch her descend the stairs. A strange sense of familiarity played around the edges of Rei's mind, the swish of pale blonde hair, but it faded, and a mild growl of annoyance took its place. The princess of Venus managed the descent perfectly and was swept up with a light laugh into swells of admirers.

"She's got it," Haruka commented. Rei glowered.

"And now, Princess Serenity of the Moon!" A wild cheer rose up from the crowd. Haruka watched interested, but Rei barely glanced, then she looked back and almost laughed.

Her hair was down from its Saturn like swirls and floated behind her from the knobs that still held residence on her head. Her face was no longer contorted with screaming and the innocent blue eyes were wide, but it was still the same girl Rei had fallen into the bath with. Haruka turned to Rei.

"Have you ever had dumplings?"

Rei shook her head, not being experienced with the finer blessings of dining.

"Well, they're meat and vegetables and things wrapped inside a noodle."

"What's a noodle?" Haruka sighed.

"It doesn't really matter, it's just the Moon princess' hair looks like something I really enjoy eating."

Rei grinned, and Haruka helped her to her feet.

"Serenity, Queen of the Moon, and Empress of the Solar System!"

She wore her hair like her daughter's. Haruka almost choked. But Queen Serenity pulled it off a little better. An aisle opened up for her and she led the way through two giant doors into the dining hall.

She stood in front of her seat as everyone else found their place. Haruka escorted Rei up to the dais with Queen Serenity and did some surreptitious place card switching so they sat together. Rei tried to sit down, but Haruka caught the back of her dress and held her up.

Rei began to recognize people that came up the stairs to the dais. The tall brown-pony tailed girl who had given her cookies flashed her a small smile and took her place on the opposite side of Queen Serenity. Setsuna the gate keeper, still in her thin black dress, not frill covered like everyone else, waited next to Queen Serenity, speaking quietly with her. Princess Serenity came up and sat next to her mother. Setsuna, from the other side of her mother gave her a dirty look and she stood up quickly. Haruka was watching and trying to keep himself from snorting. While this was distracting his attention Michiru came up the steps and grinned ferally at Rei who tried to hide. Thankfully she was seated on the other side. A girl with short blue hair who looked uncomfortable came up next, and then came Minako, princess of Venus. Rei glowered again; there was just something about her that made Rei burn.

And of course, she came and stood between Rei and a sullen having been chastened Princess Serenity. She glanced at Haruka and giggled, her eyes passing over Rei without registering. Rei was suddenly angry at the camouflage that had started to work again.

Queen Serenity welcomed the princesses, and there was food. Rei wasn't especially hungry because of the cookies, but it wasn't her custom to leave food, so she ate as much as she could and collected the rest in a napkin and suspended it from her hidden belt with a strip torn from the bottom of her petticoat. Haruka watched her do this and chuckled to himself.

"You know this castle isn't a deserted wasteland."

Rei looked at him fiercely, "You never know."

Just then Minako leaned into Rei's space to smile at Haruka. "So what are _you_ doing here? I didn't hear anything about princes."

"Well," Haruka smiled back, "you've definitely missed something, but finding out is entirely optional."

Minako giggled and Rei glowered at the red bow stuck impertinently in her face. With Minako leaning farther, the red bow brushed against Rei's nose, and the tilting chair slipped. Minako collapsed across Rei's lap. Princess Serenity burst out laughing. Haruka grinned. Minako scrambled to her feet, and she and Rei glared daggers at each other. The princess of Venus rubbed her hip and turned away, picking up her chair. Rei turned her ferocious gaze to the moon princess and Haruka. Serenity Jr. snorted into her napkin. Minako took her seat and glared sideways at Rei. With a swift snakelike motion of her arm she grabbed the hilt of Rei's hunting knife and pulled it out.

"This is what I fell on?" she hissed.

"Give it back."

"You freak. Did you think we had to kill our own dinner?"

Rei grabbed her wrist and started twisting, crushing the bones together. Minako yanked her arm back and her fist thudded into Rei's stomach. After a grunt, Rei grabbed her arm and yanked her down into a raising knee. The knife dropped to the floor. Rei dropped her wrists and an uppercut connected with her chin, her head snapped back. With her heel she broke a leg of Mina's chair and it toppled. Mina rolled to her feet, grabbing the knife on her way. She chucked it into the wall behind her and stood ready. Rei threw her chair aside and, stepping out of her shoes, raised her hands.

A restraint was placed on her shoulder. She glanced back swiftly. Haruka was stopping the fight. He reached out to Minako. She stiffly forced her hands down, and walked to the remnants of her chair.

"It is time to retire to the ballroom," announced Queen Serenity.

Rei went to the wall and retrieved her knife, sheathing it in her skirts. Haruka took her arm and handed her her shoes.

"I'm keeping an eye on you. No more fights."

"She started it," Rei grumbled.

"But you were ready to finish her off."

"She gets on my nerves."

"Take it easy, once you spend six months out in the wilderness together you might get along more."

"What!"

"How do you think the Queen is going to train you to protect her darling, edible-haired daughter? You guys are going to have to get along."

"I don't like her, and I don't like the moon princess, and I can not like them if I want to."

"Oh grow up. It's called diplomacy." They entered the ballroom. Something caught Haruka's eye, "which can be… very… useful…" Haruka trailed off.

Rei saw where he was looking and whimpered, trying to hide.

"Come on," Haruka pulled her around to the front, his eyes never leaving his target, "the music's starting, let's dance."

He tried to pull her into the dance, but she resisted, falling out of her shoes and clinging her toes to the floor, "I can't, I don't know how." He refocused on her and grinned.

"Put your shoes back on, princess, I'll teach you."

"I can barely walk in these things."

"Think of it as your first training exercise. Now, I'll let you lead because I found it much easier to learn, following is a bit trickier, because you have to do the whole thing backwards."

"In high heels?" Rei hissed.

"Step by step princess, step by step."

Rei was getting the hang of leading.

"By the way, do you know who that is?"

Rei didn't need to look at whom he meant, "Neptune Michiru." But by speaking and thinking about something other than her feet, she lost concentration and stepped on Haruka's foot.

"Sorry I distracted you." 

Rei didn't have a flash, but she had a feeling, "you should go dance with her."

"You think so?"

"Oh yes, you have a lot in common, you both enjoyed making me presentable."

Haruka laughed, "all right, let's go, try following this time."

Rei was too busy untangling her feet to protest that going near Michiru was not among her plans for the evening.

Michiru was dancing with a tall black-haired young man. Haruka pushed Rei close to her.

"Good evening, Mars Rei."

Rei tensed, then spilt, "This is Uranus Haruka. He wants to dance with you."

Michiru glanced over with an easy toss that made her hair tumble over her shoulder like a waterfall.

"I wouldn't have said it quite like that, but the intent is the same."

Rei struggled to keep her feet in some sort of order as Haruka moved and spoke in one thought.

"Well, if it is not impolite, what reason have I for accepting your suit?"

Haruka stared at her, then glanced at Rei. "She just asked 'why should I,' didn't she?"

Rei smiled blankly, focusing on her feet.

"She's dancing with me," remarked the tall young man.

"And I see you're quite skilled, so you could take Rei here into your tutelage, and I could take over with Miss Michiru here, and attempt to sound the depths of her perfection."

"Perhaps you think it's only skin deep?"

"I know it goes farther than that, but I'd like to make you come out the other side."

"You want to see how long it takes for me to slap you for your impertinence?"

"I would love it."

Michiru glanced up at her current partner, "Endymion, it would be gentlemanly of you to take the wild born princess under your wing, and teach her the ways of the Moon Kingdom. Your homelands of origin have some similarity."

"We are both barbarians to you, Princess of Neptune, though you seem to prefer one who can manipulate your forms of politeness into artistic rudeness."

"Polite insults can be preferable to blunt compliments. They require a quick wit and sharp intelligence, and though neither are in vogue in the Empress's court, they are the relief of the idle rich."

"As you wish, princess, I am too much of a hayseed to follow your subtle maneuverings, and would prefer to join my fellow in learning to seem a part of this world, then show my ignorance in a battle with you."

In what followed Rei was able to comprehend what had been said before. Endymion was going to dance with her, and had given Michiru up to Haruka. As the other pair twirled away Rei caught another politely harsh utterance from Michiru.

"At least the Martian Princess has an excuse, but 'Prince Endymion' as he insists on titling himself for his reign as proconsul of the Earth, grew up in the Moon Court, he has an equally low grasp of subtlety and swordplay, but one cannot strive for elegance if one does not have the capacity for intelligence."

Endymion flinched visibly. (Footnote: This terribly uncharitable comment possibly provided the impetus for the unfortunate development of Tuxedo Mask, practitioner of the martial art of elegance, which includes the weapons of the cane and the rose. It also may have given Mamoru the drive to study hard and greatly surpass his princess in intelligence, thereby making himself somewhat more compatible with Ami than Usagi. We must watch out for those blue-haired vixens.)

"Be charitable," replied Haruka, "possibly his lack of a gift for insults derives from a higher opinion of humanity, which you are destroying by every word you say within audibility of the poor prince."

Michiru laughed, "oh, was he within hearing? I didn't know; I should apologize. It's impolite to insult someone behind their back, it should always be done to their face, and of course, that one was all to gauge your limit on harshness. I have found it acceptable, and if you would wish you may slap my face for impertinence."

"Oh would I," but Haruka merely watched her with slightly narrowed eyes and a wry half smile, "however I believe I shall control my impulse until you prove one way or the other that your limit is or is not compatible to mine."

"What if it is?"

"You'll get a smack anyhow, perchance of a different species."

Michiru smiled, her fingers trailed along Haruka's too soft jaw line, and other dancers closed around them.

Endymion looked at Rei and sighed a little. Rei glowered. Then Minako, princess of Venus passed by, dancing with a young man, and laughing. She caught sight of Rei and their glares met for a moment. Rei glowered even more. Catching the edge of a glare Endymion decided that caution was the better part of valor and retreat was a promising move at the moment.

"Let's visit the refreshment table." Rei nodded shortly and they left the dance floor.

Princess Serenity was politely drilling a hole through the refreshments. The politeness was a direct result of Setsuna standing a few yards away with her arms folded. Endymion saw the girl who did not look witty and cruel, nor angry and violent, and if he did not fall in love immediately; he was definitely relieved. He went over and asked her to dance. She accepted wide-eyed. Rei did not snort derisively, but she certainly had the urge to.

Rei caught sight of the princess of Jupiter off in a corner. She made her way over there and stood next to her, arms crossed, watching the dancers.

"You know how to dance?" Rei asked surreptitiously.

"Yes, but no one will ask me. They don't like dancing with tall girls."

"Hmm." Rei glared at the floor. "I don't like dancing."

"Ouch," Makoto looked at her, "you'll suffer. There's balls every night here."

Rei stared at her, horrified. "Every night?"

"Yup. Do you just not like dancing, or don't you know how?"

"Well, I kind of know how, but I can't do it very well, and talking and dancing is far too hard."

Makoto smiled, "since no one seems to want to dance with me, how about we go out in the hall and I can teach you."

"I suppose I've got to learn, just to fit in."

"It's something to do."

And the night passed. When people started leaving Rei clung to Makoto's arm. "I don't know how to get back to my room."

Makoto grinned at her; "if I can get you to mine can you find your way from there?"

"I think so. I couldn't mark the way, and all the corridors look the same."

"We'll give it a try, and if you get entirely lost just find someone to call a guard."

Rei nodded bravely.

She got lost, so lost. Finally she gave up and opened a door. There was a shriek. With her luck she had managed to walk into Minako's room. The owner was only half dressed. She quickly pulled the top of her dress back up (over her slip, it was more propriety than embarrassment).

"What are you doing here? Do you want to fight? I'll fight you."

"I'm not here to fight you."

"Then what do you want, barbarian freak? Are you hunting or something?"

Rei was not happy to begin with, and dealing with her made it even worse. "You could say that." She fingered the handle of her knife.

"Get out of my room."

"No," she pulled her knife out, "not until you call a guard to take me back to my room."

Minako started cracking up. "This is too good, you're threatening me because you're lost."

"I mean it."

"Put your knife down. No blades. Then we'll see."

Rei put the knife on a side table and stretched her arms out. She needed a good fight.

"If you don't call I'll have to stay here all night."

"We'll see whether you stay conscious or not."

Minako stepped in distance. Rei gave a test jab, Mina blocked it, and Rei finished stepping in to her stomach. Mina stepped back out of range, then grabbed Rei's arm and tried to throw her. Rei slipped a heel around the princess of Venus's Achilles and knocked her leg out. They fell to the ground rolling, and pulling at each other's hair and clothes.

"Stop! Stop right now!"

Mina paused; Rei clocked her under the jaw. Mina grabbed Rei's scrawny shoulders and threw her into the ground.

"I said stop!"

Rei looked up and saw a white cat. "Oh, one of you."

"I happen to be Artemis. My main charge is Minako here, but I'm supposed to look out for all of you. What were you doing? Brawling like two street rats? You are princesses and members of Princess Serenity's personal guard, and I should be pleased if you would act like it."

"Artemis, lighten up a little. We were just fighting."

"Just fighting? This is the princess of Mars, is she? I heard about the scene you two caused at dinner."

"She started it." Rei gaped with the injustice of it all and threw out her arm catching Minako in the stomach. Minako rose up.

"Halt! Must I repeat myself? You two are like animals. You're going to have to get along, you know."

He looked fiercely at Rei, "What are you doing here? Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"I was just trying to get back to my room."

Minako smirked, "that's right, she's lost."

"And you fought her? She came to your room seeking hospitality and you attack her. I know your father left you to your own devices, but haven't I taught you any manners?"

Minako stared at the rug.

"I'll take you to your room, miss…"

"Rei."

"Now I want you two to shake hands and introduce yourselves properly. You are going to start out on a new foot."

They both hesitantly started and then grasped hands, shaking quickly and firmly.

"Mars Rei."

"Venus Minako, only child of the Sultan of Venus, and goddess of love."

Rei eyed her doubtfully and backed out of the room, her eyes never leaving Minako, wary for treachery. She picked up her knife and sheathed it. The door shut and she followed Artemis down darkened hallways.

"What did she mean by 'goddess of love'?" She asked him.

"It's a hereditary Venutian title, usually given to the Queen of Venus. Since her mother is dead it was passed down to her. It doesn't have much meaning, but she takes it seriously. She thinks she can sense things. She's usually humorously wrong. She likes to pretend she's the 'knight of love' and will help anyone in trouble, usually getting herself into a lot of it. She's proud of her goddesship, and who am I to say nay."

"That doesn't sound like the person I've met."

"It doesn't, does it? I really don't know what's up with her right now. She doesn't usually pick fights for no reason, and only around you, very mysterious. Try not to provoke her. Here you are."

They stopped in front of Rei's door. Rei opened it.

"Well?"

"Hmm?" Rei turned and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Um, Thank you?"

"Geez, two girls I have to train."

Artemis wandered away, and Rei went into her room. She removed the dress, it wasn't quite as organized as it had been when Michiru put it on, but she didn't much notice. She pulled on her now dry canvas trousers and left on the slip, then she curled up, happily in front of the fire once more, and went to sleep.


	3. Lunch

"What are you doing on the floor, and in that?" Rei woke to the peeved voice of Luna. "Didn't you see your nightgown, on the _bed_."

"Wild animals don't come near the fire."

"There aren't any wild animals here. Oh, do you smell, it's time for your bath."

Rei followed the black cat into another steamy room like where she had met the Princess of the Moon.

"Here you go." She turned to leave.

"Um, what do I do?"

Luna stared pleadingly up at the ceiling.

"Wash! Don't humans have any sense of cleanliness? Take off your clothing and get in there!"

Rei hurriedly obeyed, though she left on her knife belt.

"That too! You're perfectly safe in this castle."

"Not forever."

"What are you talking about?"

"The green eyed lady, I saw her in the fire."

"What foolishness is this? Get in the bath. Here's soap and a sponge, get every remnant of grime off of you. You slept through breakfast, but you'll be lunching with Queen Serenity and the other princesses. Then there's a costume ball tonight. That means you can wear what ever you want." Luna said condescndingly. "Scrub! Scrub harder!"

"Can I wear my armor?"

"If you wish. The towels are over there. I'll have these things laundered if you insist on wearing them tonight." Luna grimaced, but picked them up in her mouth and carried them out.

Rei looked at herself. Without the coating of dirt she was very pale, and pink where she had been scrubbing. She tested out a few motions, her body seemed freer, the motions were less gritty, and easy camoflauge, she thought, and she could wear her armor tonight. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to leave her armor off for any time at all.

She climbed out of the bath and shook, water spraying from her hair and body. She eyed the towels and tore a strip from one to tie her hair back into the knot. Then she strapped on her knife and started back to her room. There was a shreik.

"Rei! Get to your room this instant and put on some clothing!" it was Luna, "what if someone sees you?"

Rei furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her, then she seemed to come to a conclusion, "Ah! I'm out of cammoflauge." She darted into her room and found a somewhat less frilly dress than previously.

Luna put a paw to her forehead, "haven't you got even an inkling of how to exist here?"

In the middle of pulling her dress on Rei looked at Luna, "I can dance, and dirt makes people violent."

Luna sighed and helped her with her dress.

"Thank you."

Luna smiled with pleasure, "maybe you're not so slow after all." But then Rei fixed the handle of her knife into an easily accessible place, and Luna sighed. "What did you do to your dress last night? It was almost in tatters."

"I, got lost."

Luna eyed her with displeasure. "you're frustrating, I'll take you to lunch a bit early."

Luna lead the way down the hall, Rei tagging six paces behind her.

In front of the entrance to the ball room, Luna glanced behind her, "What are you doing!?"

Rei glanced up and sheathed her knife.

"Just marking the way so I can get back."

Luna groaned, "you slashed the walls. I'm going to need to get the maitenance crew to follow you around. Tuhh, Martians. And take your hair down. If you want it up I'll send someone to do it properly."

Rei stuck the strip of towel into her belt, and shook out her hair. It sprayed water. Luna groaned.

"You go into the room, sit quietly, and I'll send someone in."

Rei entered the empty medium-sized room and perched on the table. This was a strange world, but she'd conquer it. She just had to get the princess of Venus, and everything would be up from there.

When the hairdresser left, leaving Rei's hair dry and brushed, the other princesses were showing up. Makoto gave her a grin and sat down beside her. (At this point Rei had been removed from the table top and admonished severely by Luna). The blue haired Princess of Mercury sat at the end of the table and flipped open a flat box and started tapping at it. Minako was pointedly ignoring Rei who was keeping half a wary eye on her, but otherwise doing the same.

Haruka held the door open for Michiru who was smiling, not at all like last night, actually happily, and followed her in, giving Rei a wave and a smile, before perching on the table in front of Michiru, and continuing teasing her and making her laugh. Rei eyed Michiru carefully, somehow she wasn't half as frightening as she had seemed previously.

Luna entered the room, and as she prepared to call attention to herself, and give Haruka a toungue lashing for sitting on the table, Haruka finished saying something, Michiru gave him a dark serious look, then she stood up, planted her hands on the table, and kissed him on the mouth.

Luna's mouth hung open, unable to form words. Makoto let out a laugh-choke next to Rei, who was confused, mostly because she didn't understand what was going on. Minako sighed and turned to glare at Rei, which seemed to be her response in any occasion of annoyance. The Princess of Mercury didn't even glance up from her computer. Haruka stared at her wide-eyed. Michiru sat down again, as elegantly as ever.

Luna found her voice, "Myaa! You cannot do this! Princess of Neptune, I'm sure if you knew what you were doing you wouldn't be. Didn't one of you think to wonder what _that thing_ was doing in a group consisting of Princesses?"

Haruka's eyes got wild as they scanned for an escape route.

"You cannot beecome involved with that _girl_, if the thing even deserves the name."

Haruka cringed on the table.

Michiru threw her cruel hard gaze on Luna, "I'm sorry if you felt insulted by being fooled, but I assure you I did not suffer under the same deception."

"You knew!" Haruka squeaked, pushing back on the table.

"If you believed your disguise impenetrable you are as much of a fool as her."

Haruka frowned seriously, "Don't turn that on me now. You kissed me, remember?"

"And you were ready to gloat over your sucessful deception."

"I didn't play you!"

"If I thought there were better reasons than torment do not think too ill of me." Michiru stood and ran out the door. Haruka propelled herself off the table to follow.

"Princess of Uranus, stop right there." Haruka froze in the doorway. "Come back and sit down, on a chair, haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?"

Haruka turned on her and stalked forward. "This is your fault! How dare you blame me for…" suddenly Haruka realized she had lost everyone's attention. She turned to see Queen Serenity followed by Setsuna in the doorway.

"So Luna, causing dissention in the ranks already, are we?" Serenity asked.

"My Queen, I was afraid that this… princess's… choice of attire had caused certain untoward actions to occur."

"Luna, sometimes you can be more indirect than even the Queen of Neptune.0 can't you speak plainly?"

Setsuna placed a hand on Serenity's arm. "if I may translate, my lady, the cat, and ward for the princesses, was afraid that the Princess of Uranus, here, had seduced the rest, by making them think she was a boy."

"And did she?" Serenity asked eagerly.

"I sincerely doubt it."

"You didn't see what I saw," interjected Luna.

"And what was that?"

"The Princess of Neptune kissed the young crossdresser, and on my informing everyone that the Princess of Uranus was a girl, she fled the room."

Haruka smacked her forehead with her palm. "Didn't you understand anything she said? She knew I was a girl long before you decided to inform the entire world, and got it into her head that the only reason I did it was to tease girls."

"You are quite a tease." Setsuna gave Serenity a quick glare.

"I know I started out flirting with her, but then I stopped. We just talked. I mean I teased her like hell, but I liked her. Dammit!"

"Haruka!" admonished Luna.

"You're one to talk, spill my secret to the world, it's not that hard to figure out."

Mina was now staring at the wall and blushing with embarassment. What was going through her head was far to complex for even her to comprehend, but the blushing was confusing Rei even more. She was an enemy, she wasn't supposed to be embarrased about things. She couldn't let herself even try to understand her. Empathy was weakness, you don't feel for people who want to kill you. Rei clenched the table trying to control her feelings. Everything else was too complicated. All these people weren't so bad. When Michiru was angry she was unintelligible, but she wasn't frightening anymore. Haruka had helped her, and now she was mad. It was Luna's fault. Luna was always reprimanding everyone, and now she hurt someone. Rei jumped up and dived for Luna, holding the cat firmly. She had no escape.

"Help! Help! This barbarian is killing me!"

Rei glared around the room, including Serenity and Setsuna.

"You listen cat. You worry about everything being just perfect, now you worry about your own skin because you hurt people who helped me."

"Rei, put Luna down, she didn't mean to hurt your friends." Serenity gave her a mother's displeased look. Haruka was grinning at her.

"Sorry I'm late, when's lunch." Serenity Jr. bounced in. there was a flower tucked into her knob of hair. Then she stopped, and looked around. "What's going on? Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?"

She looked like she was going to burst into tears, but one glance from Setsuna nipped that in the bud. Then the Mistress of Time stepped up to Rei and Luna. "Luna, do you understand what lesson is to be learned from this?"

"Sure, don't mess with the girls who wear the boots."

Setsuna stared into her eyes, "I would think that perhaps a better lesson would be: maybe you know someone's secrets, let them tell the world in their own time. Rei, put her down."

Rei reluctantly obeyed and set the cat upon her paws. "I was just shocked, and afraid for Michiru."

"I hope you will trust more in the good will of our senshi after this." 

Serenity turned to Haruka, "However, becoming involved under false pretences is never a good idea, and we can't have you caring about a fellow senshi more than your duty."

"I'd never do that."

Serenity nodded. "Rei, I would like you to go fetch the Princess of Neptune and bring her back for lunch. We are planning on having a meeting."

Rei nodded and started for the door, hand on the hilt of her knife. Minako smirked. "Don't send her, she'll never make it back."

Rei turned and grinned, "I'll find my way back, I've got my knife don't I?"

"Oh no," Luna groaned, but she couldn't stop her and Rei wandered off, marking the walls as she went. She eventually found the sea green frosted glass door and tried to open it. It was locked. She thumped on the glass with the pomell of her knife.

"I would appreciate it if I was not required to be in the company of any of you for an intermittant period while I regain composure."

Rei scratched behind her ear and attempted to figure out what had been said. Eventually she gave up and tapped again. "Um, there's going to be lunch. I know you're still angry because I didn't understand anything you said, but everyone's sorry. I almost killed Luna, but Setsuna wouldn't let me."

There was a pause, "Rei?"

"Yes."

"You can come in."

Rei pushed the door open. Michiru stood in the middle of the room, facing away from the door. She turned. "I'm sorry. I don't like people seeing me get emotional about things."

Rei nodded, "You don't want to be weak. You show where you're vulnerable, and they'll hit you where it hurts the most."

Michiru almost let herself smile, "you're quite right, and I'm always very careful. But I wasn't last night. I allowed someone in to my vulnerabilities, and since they didn't do the same I was easily taken advantage of."

"I don't understand. What do you mean? Luna knew about Haruka, not you."

"I'm not talking about Luna."

"Then what do you mean. Haruka's your friend."

"I don't want to be her friend," She glared at Rei, "but she was just playing with me, do you understand this? She was pretending."

"She wasn't. she said she liked you, dammit."

Michiru sunk her head into her hand. "God, we've got to get you a better vocabulary, you're so confusing."

"You're worse."

"Sometimes yes. But the problem may be that none of us are very good at expressing emotions."

"I could get Venus. She's the goddess of love."

"You don't like her, do you?"

"She's my enemy."

Michiru sighed, "it could be your brain that's the problem."

"Nothings going to be all right in the end, but you can kiss Haruka more in the meantime."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can see it. When the green eyed lady comes, everyone will die, but now things can get better, if you try."

Michiru stared at her, "and they talk about the rustic sage, but here we have the barbarian soothsayer. Well I'll come to lunch. If what you say is true, I've got to make the most of the time I've got." She laughed a little. "but I suppose I should come anyway. Perhaps the mistress of time vill verify your prediction."

Rei followed her slashes on the walls back to the dining room.

"You were successful," Serenity was surprised. Haruka tried to stand up, but Setsuna restrained her.

"When she predicted love and death, I no longer felt that I had a choice." Michiru arranged herself into the seat across from Haruka. Gazing off into the middle distance she brought her middle finger to her lips, sucked the tip for a moment, and dragged it down her lip, over her chin, and, closing her eyes and exposing her neck, under her jawline and down her neck. Haruka stared. Luna's fur stood on end, and she arched her back. The only thing that kept her from hissing was the fact that Rei, the loose cannon, had returned to the room. Minako was turning pink. She very fiercely turned her attention to glaring at Rei. Little did she know, but this pattern of distracting herself when ever she was embarrassed by staring at Rei was already developing repercussions, somewhat similar to the practice of ringing a bell and giving the dog a cookie that causes the dog to salivate whenever he hears the bell. The annoyance and vague burning feeling she received when Rei was in her sights had been ingrained with a mild embarrassment of a not overly unpleasant nature. At the moment the only repercussion was that the mild blush didn't fade anymore. More serious repercussions were to follow. However, the fact that the Princess of Venus would continue to blush, albiet mildly, when she was looking at Rei, was somewhat confusing to the object of her attentions. It had been previously mentioned that blushing somewhat humanized Minako to Rei, which was frustrating her image of the godess of love as her nemisis. Now she was blushing and staring at her at the same time. Rei glanced around, trying to escape the burning glare. Finally she stepped out of her shoes and stomped up to Minako, who quickly dropped into a fightinng position. She stayed just out of range and glared back.

The edible-haired moon princess looked from Michiru to Rei and wailed, "I don't understand what's going on. I want lunch!" Makoto elbowed her lightly.

"Be quiet. Here's some cookies." She passed a sack under the table. Serenity Jr.'s eyes lit up, and she quiely munched away.

"Rei, Rei," Queen Serenity tried to get her attention, but she was involved in her staring match, and didn't answer. Suddenly, however, Rei blinked, looked shocked, and blushed herself. "Rei, tell us what you saw."  
She turned sharply on the balls of her feet, "I didn't see anything," she spilt from her mouth. Minako stiffened, her forehead furrowed.

Michiru rested her arm on the back of her chair, and twisted to place her chin on it. "She said something about the greeen eyed lady to me."

"Oh," Serenity amost jumped in surprise. "She saw that? Don't worry overly much. That's why you're here. To stop her, and failing that, to protect the princess." No one noticed Setsuna's eyes go blank.

"Me?" the princess looked up, spraying cookie crumbs. "All these people are here to protect me?"

"One from every planet."

The Princess of Mercury glanced up from her computer. "Not Saturn. There's no princess from there."

Minako whirled on her, "Don't say that. You know it's bad luck to say that word."

Ami laughed, "you don't mean it's still believed that invoking the name of our largest grain producer brings destruction down upon all our heads?"

Minako got ready to fight.

"Girls, girls, don't be silly. Saturn's only princess is too young to join us here, but when it is time Setsuna will go and train her in the usage of her Silence Glaive, the instrument of destruction. Ami, Saturn does have the power of destruction, and until you understand all their origins, have respect for other people's superstitions. Minako, I would appreciate it if you did not jump to fight at every opportunity. I have not heard this as part of your previous character, and would hope that it is not permanent. Rashness can be dangerous."

Chastened, Minako took her seat. She glared at Rei, and turned pink, like she had been acusstomed to. Makoto saw this, and her eyebrows raised as she came to her own conclusion of what it meant.

With a look, Setsuna seated Rei, and took her own place on Serenity's right hand.

"Everyone's ready?" Serenity asked. Luna jumped onto the arm of Ami's chair. It was a safe zone.

"Lunch!" Serenity Jr. cheered.

"Not yet." She gave a look to everyone that conveyed the message that they would be eating already if they hadn't caused so much trouble. "I am about to inform everyone of what they will be doing here, since it will not be all balls and parties."

Rei sighed in relief.

"All of the Princesses in this room have been chosen to form an elite fighting force to protect the princess. You will be her companions and her defenders, and when she grows to maturity and takes the throne you will defend the Moon Kingdom and it's Empire against all evils. Some must fight to keep the peace, and hopefully each of you will fight to protect your homeland, and the Silver Millenium."

Rei focused on the simplest concept. She spared a glance to Serenity Jr. who was cherwing on one of the tails of hair, and not paying attention in the least. 'They were supposed to protect her? Protect the Empire? What good had it done on Mars? What do I get out of this?' she thought. "You will all be trained in fighting, and in your acsention as senshi you will gain the hereditary powers of your planet."

Fighting, Rei liked that, and, being here was at least more interesting than being at home, if not as dangerous, yet.

"One of the criteria for selection was fighting skills. All of you are exceptional in your own families, and I hope you will all teach each other. Tomorrow morning you will all check in to be measured for your uniforms, and to have your health examined. The next morning will be your first training session. Throughout your training you will be choosing a leader. You must come to a consensus on this. I will not have you following someone you do not believe can do the job, so I leave it up to you. Now, lunch is served, and there will be a costume ball tonight! I don't expect to recognize a single one of you. You have all the options you want. If you need something, merely call a servant and they will bring you whatever you wish. I hope everyone has fun tonight, and soon the rink will be completed and we'll have ice skating balls!" the Queen was almost as happy as her daughter at the prospect of ice cream. "I will leave you to eat together and continuing to get to know one another and the princess." She started to go. Setsuna stood up to follow her. "No, you stay. You are one of them as well." She left in a glitter of fairy dust, leaving Setsuna in a mist of horrified shock. She turned slowly towards the table, and Haruka grinned at her. "join us, Princess of Pluto. Your girl doesn't want you."

Setsuna planted her palms on the table and glared at Haruka, "if I were you I would refrain from referring to the queen as anyone's girl, especially mine."

"Sorry if I was wrong." She raised her hands as if to ward off Setsuna's glare.

Michiru leaned on the table, "she didn't say that, did she? You can't trust these diplomatic people to mean anything more than they say."

Setsuna sank miserably into her seat. "Here I am, having to put up with all of you."

"We're not that bad." Haruka patted her on the arm, "we're just teenagers."

Setsuna groaned and attempted to slide under the table, but was lunch was served, and one has to look respectable for the servants.

Minako was looking around for someone to talk to. She wanted to talk to the moon princess, but Serenity Jr. was too busy eating and talking animatedly to Makoto who she had taken a shine to ever since the cookies. It was an easy route to her heart. Then there was Ami, Princess of Mercury. But Mina had decided that she disliked the four-eyed Mercurian after the Saturn incident, and she was too involved in her computer as it was. Luna was difinately out of the running, she had her own cat, and his were enough impropriety accusations for any day. So this left Rei. Since she had been reprimanding for picking a fight, she wouldn't go that far, but she could surely best her in an insult war.

"Hey you," she looked at Rei, "What are you doing?"

Rei's hand slipped to the hilt of her knife as her startled reaction. In response Minako reached for her sword, but since this was a nice lunch in a nice castle she wasn't wearing it. But Rei laid her hands on the table, palms down. This was even more discomfiting. She wasn't supposed to be the peacemaker. However, Minako reflected, she was rarely the instigator either. I want a fight, she thought, but I don't want a scene. I've had enough of being yelled at for a few days. She sighed and rested her chin on her hand, staring vaguely in Rei's direction. Rei's hands were tense on the table; she wached feircely for any sign of treachery. Makoto glanced over a few minutes later and their positions hadn't changed one bit.

  


* * *

0 Who is worse than her daughter.


	4. Masquerade

That night Artemis came to Rei's room, carrying a black mask in his teeth.

"Since Luna doesn't want anything to do with you, I'm your temporary ward. You can wear whatever you want to the ball tonight, be down there by five. Early ball, late dinner. Here's your mask."

Rei nodded solemnly and picked it up. Her mind was working in ways she was unused to. It had picked up the rules of this strange world and was plotting against Minako, as swiftly as it did against any wild beast. Artemis left and she carefully donned her old clothes and armor. Then she tied up her hair with the strip of towel and tied on the mask. She knew she was too clean, but the mask should make things a little easier. It arced over her nose and jagged down over her cheeks. She felt so happy and comfortable in her old boots. She felt like she could do anything, even play this very strange new game.

When the clock struck five, Rei stayed sitting cross-legged in front of the fire. She wanted to be last. She wanted to make an entrance.

She waited. And then she stood and stepped out into the hallway, pacing like a panther down the hall, following the markings on the wall, to where the path to the lunchroom led past the entrance to the ballroom. The herald nodded to her.

"Would you like an introduction?" he asked. The inclination of his head causing the golden tassel to swing in front of his eyes. Rei tensed, then relaxed and touched her mask.

"Call me the barbarian," she said. In a mask one could be at home anywhere.

She stepped up to the curtain. The trumpets blared. "Presenting!" the Herald shouted, "The Barbarian!"

Rei bolted through the curtains and leaped onto the marble banister. The worn soles of her boots slid forward and she barreled down at a breakneck speed. She had time to glance over the crowd. All mask-shaded eyes were on her. In the middle she leapt upwards and caught onto a gold tassel of the curtains and swung upwards, launching herself at the apex of the swing to the balcony that ran around the whole ball room. She landed on the banister wobbled gently back and forth, spotted her target, and fell forwards, tumbling head over heels over head to land crouched in front of a girl with thigh length black boots, a red bow, blonde hair, and a cat-eyed mask.

Rei stood, carefully eyed Minako for any sign of recognition, and finding none but a slight (unconscious) blush, bowed. The blush deepened. Mina glanced around for something, whether a savior, or someone to share a giggle, but she couldn't recognize anyone.

Rei reached out her hand, "My savior." She let one side of her mouth curl up.

Minako laughed lightly. "I try."

"I only ask for a chance to repay the favor." The courtly words sprang to the masked face.

The music started. "Would you like to dance?"

"Yes please."

Rei was almost shocked at the way this changed everything. Everything was going to plan, but she wasn't sure if she could do it. She was so different, nice, not audacious and arrogant. Suddenly she wasn't so easy to hate.

The practice with Makoto stood Rei in good stead. It was easy to lead, and she could even keep up a conversation. And very strangely, it was easy to talk. The fighting, the tension had just dissipated. The animosity had no cause when there were no remembrances of too short tempers, and angry heightened emotions. When you were strangers.

They rested up on the balcony, in an alcove that lay open to the outside. The earth was not out tonight, no foreshadowing of the horrors that lay ahead. The stars shone above the palace. (They didn't glitter like they do now, the clarity of the atmosphere let their brightness go undiminished.) Minako stared up at them in surprise. You never saw the stars on Venus. Nights were the time of blackness, not of one thousand distant lights.

She turned back to Rei, who stood staring at her, her cruel plans shattered around her feet. She could only remember the first time they had met. It seemed the burning anger all made sense, the frustration, the confusion. And maybe, in the mask, she could admit it.

It was easy, Rei just reached out. Her hand curled around her ear. Minako breathed in, ready, happy, expectant. And Rei leaned forward, hand sliding to the back of her neck, lips meeting, getting confused, and finally finding out how easy it was.

Mina's arm slid around Rei, pressing their bodies together, the other hand came up and fumbled at the string of Rei's mask.

Rei tensed up, she struggled with herself, then pulled away. The mask dropped to the floor. Rei spun away, vaulted over the banister, and tore out of the room.

Minako bent down and picked up the discarded mask. Then she stared at the door, still not quite able to believe it.


	5. Aftermath

Rei was not going to face anyone ever again. That was a plan well discarded. She was going to leave tonight, go home. She couldn't deal with this place. These people, these feelings. She paced her room and tried to think, tried to work out a plan, but she couldn't, she couldn't think! All the spirits were whispering in her head. It was so loud, so confusing.

Rei poured a pitcher of water on the fire. It steamed and hissed. Rei stomped on the embers. Finally, she was alone in her head. She sat on the bed and took out her stash of leftovers. Well that proved her right in one thing at least. She wasn't going to dinner, but, she wasn't going to run away either. Who was she if she ran from silly indiscretions. She was stronger than that. Why did stupid emotions make such a difference? Why did she care what people thought? Why were all these trivial things so important here? What matters is life and death, not dances and… kisses.

Rei curled up miserably on the bed. If she lost control of herself, what did she have?


	6. Training

Light shone in Rei's eyes and she attempted to blink, but her eyelids were stuck together and she had to rub them so they would loosen up. She sat up and leaned over her knees, blinking carefully a few times and then glancing up at the window, source of the light. She crawled behind her bed, out of the light, and curled up again. She couldn't sleep though. Her stomach hurt. When there was a knock on the door and she heard it open, Rei was relieved. She didn't have to keep thinking. But the door had opened by itself.

"Rei?" She heard Setsuna's voice, "Rei? Where are you? Why is the fire out?"

Rei climbed out from behind the bed. "I wanted to be alone."

Setsuna nodded, unfazed. "Since you seem to have alienated both cats I am required to fetch you for your... our first training session."

"Do I have to wear a dress?"

"You can stay in that for now. You will get a uniform eventually. Now follow me."

Setsuna led Rei down to a large courtyard, dirt, with blocks and mirrors and dummies.

Minako stood across the yard. She was staring intensely at the wall. Artemis sat at her feet talking at her deaf ears. He spared one glance for Rei, and it was a disgusted one. Rei's stomach started hurting again. He was just a cat. Why did she care what he thought? Why was everyone reacting like this? It was a stupid mistake, nothing more... why was everyone blaming her?

"Hey ya." Haruka walked in and mussed Rei's hair. She bent down and looked into Rei's eyes. "What's wrong with you?"

Rei barely glanced in Mina's direction.

"You didn't get into a fight, did you?"

Setsuna laughed, "actually Miss Rei here was doing the same as you last night. However, from your demeanor I would assume yours had a somewhat more profitable result."

Haruka looked at Rei, then she turned her head and looked at Minako. Then she slowly looked back. "That's what it was all about? All the catfights... the malicious glaring..."

"No!" Rei held her fists at her sides, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. "She's my enemy. I hate her. She makes me angry, all hot in my face, and I can't breathe."

Haruka tilted her head to the side. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I don't understand. I don't understand any of this. I don't see what you see, and none of it makes sense anymore."

"Don't worry." Haruka grinned sadly, "It won't ever make sense again."

Queen Serenity stepped perkily out of the door. She wore a whistle around her neck and blew a few piercing blasts to gather everyone's attention. Setsuna stalked out behind her, arms crossed, looking sullen. She didn't seem to approve of the short black skirt that served as exercise clothes.

"Everyone!" Serenity clapped her hands. Serenity Jr. edged out of the door behind Setsuna, tugging her skirt down. She caught sight of all the other princesses and stared. Haruka eased Rei towards Serenity, giving her a surreptitious pat on the back. Minako turned towards the queen, her eyes and face tinged with red, worse than usual. Makoto was avoiding her companions' eyes: the traditional armor of Jupiter resembling that of Xena.

"Everyone, this is our first training session. Begin running."

"Sorry I'm late," stares were prevalent. The princess of Neptune pulled her hair back into a tail, seeming unaware of the embroidered doublet, sailor's shirt, britches and boots that made up her athletic costume. Luna carefully eyed everyone's feet; then she ran to Ami.

"The only one without boots."

No one had started running. No one looked as if they had any desire to begin running. Serenity glared at them. "Run!"

Still no one moved. "Fine, you two." She pointed at Rei and Minako, "Stand here." She indicated a line, "you are going to race to the end of the courtyard and back."

Haruka pushed Rei toward the line. Artemis yowled and Mina approached stiffly.

"Ready," they affected nonchalance, "Set," Minako pawed the ground. Rei slouched. "Go!"

Minako started racing for the end. Rei watched for a moment, then crouched and leapt onto the first box. She flew from box to box like a cat. Then she pounced, hitting Minako in the back and knocking them both to the ground. Mina lashed out with her nails and they pulled apart, circling warily.

"This is a race, not a fight!" Serenity shouted, blowing her whistle frantically. But the Princess of Venus placed her hand on her sword hilt; she drew and cut. Rei blocked with her hunting knife, and spun with a kick. Mina jumped back, then thrust. Rei leapt up onto a box and crouched. Mina tripped and fell forward, sword out. The sharp weapon sliced into Rei's cheek. Rei slashed, pinning the offending weapon to the wood of the box. She swung her legs out and hitting with a double kick into her stomach. Rei landed in a crouch on the ground, face bleeding. Mina stepped backwards, gasping for breath, her rapier landing in the dirt. Rei dropped her knife. Mina stuck out her hand. Rei stared at it.

"Shake, you ingrate," Artemis hissed. Rei quickly took her hand. They shook. Neither let go. Everyone else walked up to them.

Serenity looked worried. Serenity Jr. was gasping at the blood, wobbling as if she was about to faint at the sight of blood. Makoto put her hand over her eyes and grinned in Rei's direction. Haruka whistled and sauntered up with the med kit and began to tape Rei's face.

"Fine." Serenity gave a small stamp with her foot. "If this is how were going to start, so be it. I want all your weapons here now." She pointed to her feet, then glanced back at Setsuna. "We're postponing the operation. These girls don't need more power."

Makoto retrieved her spear from where she had leaned in against the wall and dropped it at Serenity's feet. Then she unstrapped her serrated machete and it followed the spear into the burgeoning pile.

Michiru removed her baldric and her saber joined the pile. Ami threw a battery powered taser onto the pile. Haruka, having finished bandaging Rei's face unbelted her sword and added it, gently to the pile. Then she fetched Rei's knife, and Mina's rapier. They still hadn't let go. Artemis hissed at them, and they dropped hands.

"Now we are going for a nice jog around the courtyard, everyone, follow me." Serenity led by example and the group of individuals, though reluctant, followed.

There was much rolling of eyes while Serenity led stretching exercizes, but they dutifully stretched.

"Let us start with archery, a fine, ladylike sport."

Servants dutifully set up targets and brought out equipment. Queen Serenity caught up a bow, and belying her apparent strength, sent an arrow firmly into the center ring of the target. She handed Rei the bow. Rei eyed it and tested the pull and tension.

"I want my own."

"Use this one for now." Rei pulled an arrow from the ground and sent it in closer to the center than Serenity's. She looked at the queen. Handed her the bow and walked away.

"Well that just made us all feel good about our abilities," laughed Haruka, who took the bow next and sent an arrow tolerably close to the center.

"You'd have some trouble hunting rats," commented Rei. Haruka nodded sagely.

"My family goes bluejay hunting quite often, but I used a sling when I was younger and a falcon now. Archery was for stags, or humans."

Serenity Jr. shuddered and took the bow. She stung her arm on the first try and her arrow went into the dirt.

"Have another go," urged her mother. But she shook her head furiously and huddled in the corner, rubbing her arm.

Minako got the same ring as Haruka. She gave Rei a dirty look, "I don't hunt rats."

Michiru sent the arrow in so that the point touched the point of Rei's. "All part of a ladylike education."

Makoto eyed the bow askance. She had the strength to draw back quite far, but something got in the way. The arrow pinged off the building, narrowly missed a servant, and embedded itself in the wall behind the target. She passed the bow to Ami, looking somewhat embarrassed. "I don't think my armor is really designed for archery."

Ami handled the bow like a novice, after a few attempts that went wild of the target, she grit her teeth, dropped the bow, spun and grabbed her taser off the pile of weapons, and in one smooth motion that would have done any gunslinger proud, cocked it and blew a hole right through the center of the target, taking out both Rei and Michiru's arrows.

"Vicious," muttered Minako. Ami looked guilty.

"I didn't think I had it up so high."

"Um," Queen Serenity looked nervous, "Now that you have all demonstrated proficiency with some ranged weapon, except for Serenity, and um, Makoto-"

"What do you want me to do?" She went to the weapons pile and pulled out her spear, then threw it to the center of an unsullied target. Then she found her machete. It was an odd bent shape, and a very wide flat knife. She threw it, it arced down low and then rose chopping through Minako's and Haruka's arrows then it came back and she caught it.

"Um, just Serenity then-"

"What about me?" Setsuna stepped forward. "If I'm just another princess I should be able to have some proficiency with arms."

Makoto went and retrieved her spear. Setsuna picked up the bow and knocked an arrow to it. she carefully aimed, and all present were very glad they were not the target, fearing the glare more than the arrow. She shot and it went wild.

"I suppose you need some extra training along with Serenity, then."

"No, let me try again, if I can't hit the target I'm not a princess, I wasn't raised like a lady."

"Setsuna! Do not have a scene. I'll speak with you later." Dismissing her, Queen Serenity turned to the other princess. "We shall now asses your proficiency at close combat."

She ran her eye over her class. "You and you, sit out." She indicated Rei and Minako. "I've already assessed your proficiency."

Rei scowled, not an exceptional difference to her usual expression. Minako scowled too. They sat at the edge of the courtyard watching the rest of the group. Minako glanced over and looked at Rei, at the bandage on her cheek, at the tension in the muscles of her back. Then she looked away and grimaced.

Makoto thrust the butt of her spear into the dirt and threw her machete to the side. Haruka stepped up opposite to her and pushed up her shirtsleeves.

Dirt flew; fists and feet flew. Queen Serenity stepped back in surprise at the ferocity of it. Rei could see the volley of actions that ended the fight. Makoto punched toward an open target, she finally went for it, Haruka had over balanced and couldn't protect. But she didn't try to, she attacked faster, a low kick at Makoto's shin. Mako's fist clipped her shoulder and she was falling forward, her feet knocked from under her, Haruka tried to get out but they crashed to the ground together. She quickly headlocked and pinned Makoto.

"Hold!" she shouted.

"Stop! Stop!" exclaimed Queen Serenity, "Please, get up, you are both more than proficient."

Haruka got up and helped Makoto up, giving her a slap on the back. "Good fight. The imprints of your armor will stay on my knuckles for a good long time."

"Yeah, that was a good finishing move. I need a rematch out of this armor though. My flexibility is somewhat constrained."

"It doesn't seem to constrain much."

Makoto glanced down and grimaced. "It's ceremonial."

Queen Serenity now looked at the remnants of her fighting force. Setsuna was slouching against the wall. Michiru was inspecting her nails. Serenity looked faint, and as she looked closer it appeared that Ami was doing a math problem on one of the boxes.

"Pluto and Neptune."

Michiru sauntered up to the line and gave Setsuna a short nod. Setsuna sighed and levered herself off the wall. She approached the line.

"Begin."

Neither opponent moved. Their eyes intently focused on each other's. Then Michiru smiled. Setsuna's eyebrows raised and she was on the ground in three moves. Everyone stared. Michiru glanced around and smiled at everyone.

"It's psychological."

"Um, I'm not quite sure about the results of that..."

"Neptune knows what she's doing." Rei spoke up, and then removed herself from the conversation.

"Um, all right. Ami and Serenity."

They looked at each other, somewhat nervously.

"Begin."

Serenity flew at Ami who was too surprised to block. However the punch was not excessively powerful. Ami retaliated, and though her punch was just as untrained, she made a bit less of a hash of it and clocked Serenity in the face so she sat down crying.

"Um."

"Serenity has enthusiasm and Ami has untrained potential," said Makoto. Haruka nodded at Mako's prescription.

"Ah, certainly." Queen Serenity again inspected her troops. "I think one of your largest difficulties is going to be teamwork." She eyed Rei and Minako in particular. "You are going to have to learn to support each other and not succumb to your petty rivalries. We have the perfect adventure planned to get you working together. Tomorrow you leave for the wilds of earth. You're going to have to live, work, and fight together for whole week. You're also going to have to choose a leader. Some of you are already showing leadership potential." She looked at Haruka and Makoto, who glanced at each other somewhat incredulously. "But tonight there's going to be so much fun! The ice rink is finally finished and it's time for our first Ice Ball! So you have the rest of the day to clean up and relax and get ready for the best time. Then tomorrow you leave for Earth."


	7. Ice Ball

"This is stupid!" Rei's feet went out from under her and Makoto grabbed her arm to hold her up. "Blades on your feet and you can't balance to kick!"

Makoto grinned and skated in a circle backwards. "You just don't like it because you can't do it."

"I can too!" Rei tripped over her skate and flopped on her stomach. "It's cold." She dragged herself to shore, "it's hard and cold; this is stupid."

"It's okay," Makoto did a loose twirl, "Prince Endymion is hopeless as well."

They watched as Endymion fell on his butt for the sixth time.

The music playing was soft and sweet. Successful skaters danced across their vision. Setsuna skated backwards, her black silk rippling in the light wind. Queen Serenity faced her, one delicate hand resting on her shoulder. Setsuna's hand lightly clasped her waist, but both pairs of ice were intense and held a hint of anger. They kept their voices soft and well modulated, teasing instead of accusational.

"I know you're not telling me something." As she said it, Queen Serenity never met Setsuna's eyes.

"You're the one who's pushing me away."

"I won't be here forever."

"Don't try to get me to verify anything." The mistress of time gave her a slight glare.

"You're not the only one with insight into the future. You're not the only one who stays cold with the misery of the knowledge."

"I'm still a child, begging 'why?' Why does it have to be this way?"

"Because there's nothing we can do to stop it."

Then they were out of earshot.

Makoto slid next to Rei. "Sometimes it feels like all these parties are a mask on something that we should really notice, some demon with the face of a princess."

They eyed Serenity Jr. tentatively testing the skates and falling over with a loud exclamation.

"No self-respecting demon would dare to wear that mask. Or at least not that wig."

Makoto laughed and turned to Haruka, who had spoken.

"You're very relaxing."

"Well, I suppose you have to take advantage of things if everything is about to blow up in your face."

Rei spotted Michiru approaching. "She's going to take advantage of you."

Haruka glanced down at her. "And you know this because?"

"She smells like it."

The boyish princess bit her lip in repressed amusement.

Rei leaned a little closer to her and inhaled. "Do you want her to? Or are you scared, you smell like both."

"You're ruining my reputation, huntress, most people would assume that I'm going to take advantage of her."

"Luna thought that. She was wrong."

Michiru arrived and slid her arm around Haruka's waist.

"Whuff! It's strong." She eyed Rei with a slitted gaze. Haruka laughed.

"Rei, she's just wearing perfume. You have a sensitive nose." Michiru turned her gaze to the royal child of Uranus. Haruka winced at the glare. "She said you we're going to take advantage of me, that she could smell it."

"Aren't I?" She pressed her finger to her lower lip.

"Are you going to skate tonight?" Makoto asked. They barely noticed her. Something was telegraphing between their eyes.

"Um, maybe later." Then they were gone. Makoto watched the door of the south wing of the palace slam shut.

"Great, no one wants to skate." She turned to Rei who was perched on the edge of the rink. Rei pointed across the artificial lake.

"She's still trying. I don't want to do this, but maybe you could teach her."

Makoto watched the princess cling to the side and inch her way along.

"Are you sure it's not a hopeless case?"

"Oh it is."

She gave a side glare. "I'll do it. If I can teach you to dance I can teach her to skate." She started across the pond weaving effortlessly between the couples and the solo stylists.

Rei watched her as she asked Serenity Jr. if she wanted any help and took her hands. Then she scanned the rink. She spotted both cats, Artemis keeping an eye on proceedings, Luna was heading towards the door of the castle that Haruka and Michiru had disappeared through. She didn't see Minako among the skaters, but she caught a glimpse of Ami handling herself with ease. Where was Minako?

Makoto and Serenity Jr. skated slowly past. The princess gripping fiercely to Makoto's hands. Makoto skated backwards easily, and spared Rei a smile.

Tomorrow they would leave on a mission. They would have to suffer each other's company all day for a week. Minako would want to have fun tonight, wouldn't she? And she likes these sorts of things, almost as much as she likes fighting with Rei.

Rei banged the heels of her skates against the wall on which she sat, tearing ragged strips into the back of her dress. She hopped off the wall, wobbled for a moment, and then started trekking up the path towards the door. She wandered into the castle and Luna leapt out from behind the curtains.

"Take off your skates! Do not wear them indoors!"

Rei fell over on the marble. Deciding that she was a bit more intimidating to the black cat when she could stay upright, she pulled off the skates and dropped them in a pile on the floor.

"What are you doing in here anyways? Why aren't you at the party?"

"Where's Minako."

The cat stepped back in surprise, "Why do you want to know?"

Rei gave her an appraising look, "I like to know where my enemies are, I don't like ambushes."

"From the last I heard I didn't think you were still enemies."

"We're enemies. Why are you nosing around?"

"I am merely attempting to locate the princess of Neptune, I wish to inform her of something."

Rei pointed to the curtain at the end of the hall, which cut off the wind from the open balcony. It was moving slightly.

Luna looked surprised at the aid she had received. "I have heard that Minako is not feeling well and remained in her room."

Rei nodded shortly, then took out her knife and started marking the walls. Luna winced, but headed toward the curtain.

She heard a squeal of outrage from Luna, then footsteps, some giggles, and a shutting door, then another squeal of outrage when she realized they had gotten away. Rei continued down the hall. She sheathed her knife. By now she could find her way a bit better. The marks were purely for Luna's benefit.

She knocked on Minako's door.

"Yes?"

She opened it.

"What are you doing here?" She stood up and reached for her sword.

"No blades," said Rei quickly.

She bowed her head, "We do enough damage without them."

Rei stroked her cheek where the healers had made the neat slice disappear.

"Why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

"It's my room."

"You're not skating."

"Maybe I don't feel like skating. Maybe I feel like being alone!"

Rei stood in the doorway.

"That was your hint to leave."

"What did I do?"

"What?"

"You're always mad at me. And I really don't like you."

"I don't care."

"But you're here because you're mad, so it's because of me. And I'm mad because of you."

"You are such an idiot."

"You're weak."

"Am I?"

Minako jumped at Rei's throat. As they scuffled in the hallway they were both much more relaxed and much happier. Eventually Luna, hunting for the romantic escapees, stumbled upon them and broke it up. Minako stumbled back into her room, her face red, with a bloody nose, and a beatific smile.

Luna marshaled Rei down the hall. Her dress was in tatters and a bruise was forming on her cheekbone and the world was a beautiful place.


	8. Fallout

The next morning things were going crazy. The princesses were supposed to leave before noon however there were certain impediments to this. One such impediment was a telegram in response to one sent by Luna from the Royal Family of Neptune. Certain members who were to have been part of the expedition were in trouble. Now Queen Serenity was running around preparing to receive the queen of Neptune who was teleporting in at noon. The rest of the group, minus Serenity Jr. who had overslept, was waiting in the transport room.

Rei was crouched by the dangling feet of Makoto, who was perched on some luggage. Mina leaned against the wall across the room pointedly not looking at Rei, but when she did she grinned at the bruise, which remained from their assignation. Ami was intently working on something. Rei decided that she would find out what exactly she was doing when she was in the mood for long complex incomprehensible explanations.

Rei tilted her head up. "Can she skate?"

Mako slid down from the luggage and folded up next to her, giving a grin. "She is much improved. Apparently she really wanted to learn, I've never seen her so focused on anything."

"She didn't spot food and attack?"

"Nope, we were out there until late. I'm not surprised she overslept."

"Hm."

"What happened with Haruka and Michiru? Does anyone know?"

"Luna."

"Ah. So what were they doing, do you think?"

Rei shrugged.

"What were you doing after I left to skate with Serena?"

"Serena?"

"She said to call her that."

Rei nodded, "I found Minako."

Mako grinned. "So, were you doing the same things as Haruka and Michiru last night?"

"I don't think they were fighting."

"You're really pushing the cliché."

"What? What's a cliché?"

Makoto winced. "Never mind. You like her, right?"

"Who?"

"Minako."

Rei scowled. "No, I don't like her. She makes me feel weird."

"What kind of weird?"

Rei brought her knees to her chest and crossed her arms. She wasn't talking.

Soon Setsuna came in, pushing a yawning Serena before her.

"We're leaving in fifteen minutes. Our other companions will join us as soon as they can."

"Are you coming?" Minako asked.

"No. I managed to escape this one. Luna will be guiding you."

Rei growled. Setsuna gave her a look.

"Everyone's ready? Good."

In fifteen minutes five princesses and a black cat tumbled out of the sky into the forests of Earth.


	9. Dragon!

"There appears to be an error in our coordinates," said Ami, tapping on her computer after the people and the luggage had been gathered up. "We should have arrived two latitude degrees farther south where the terrain is higher. However it's lucky we did not err to the south, because the terrain continues to increase in altitude, and it is much better to arrive fifteen feet in the air, rather than fifteen feet under the ground."

She smiled. Everyone stared at her incomprehendingly except Luna, who gave a little laugh. "Quite true. It is much better to be a little sore than very dead."

"You're joking about us being dead?" said Minako incredulously, "a little morbid, don't you think?"

"Minako, do not attempt to comment on the quality of the joke if your technological skills are not enough to comprehend it."

"Doesn't seem funny to me," she grumped.

"Um, everyone..." Makoto started.

"Minako. Your critical comments are not appreciated. We're supposed to be working together."

"People..."

"And you are not helping by being contrary, what is it Makoto?"

"There's a dragon watching us."

Two small trails of smoke drifted up and dispersed above the trees. Disguised by the foliage, all that was noticeable to the discerning gaze, were two red eyes.

Serena fainted in a small heap on the ground. Suddenly Rei appeared out of the leaves. Her face was smeared with mud.

"To the west there's a river. I smelt it. Run, and make it lose the scent. It can't move too quickly in these trees."

The dragon snorted and roared. Makoto scooped up Serena and they plunged through the trees. They could hear the dragon smashing through branches. They came upon the river, the bank was steep on this side but it wasn't too deep. They all charged through it except for Ami and Luna.

"My computer can't get wet!" said Ami.

"Oh dear, water."

"Idiots," Rei hissed, "leave them, we have to run upriver, lose the track."

"No!" Minako turned back, "Luna, get on my shoulder. Ami, risk your computer or your life. Let's go."

She winced as Luna's claws dug into her shoulder, and they ran upstream, Ami holding her computer close to her chest.

As they ran the river grew deeper, and the banks became walls as the river cut into the sandstone. Rei was scampering ahead, leaping from wet rock to algae coated boulder with uncanny surefootedness. Minako wasn't too far behind. The cat was interfering with her balance, and she had more experience with rafters and scaffolds than slimy rocks. Makoto was slowed by the princess that she carried, but she kept pressing forward. Ami picked her way along, slipping occasionally, and holding her precious bundle to her chest.

"There!" exclaimed Rei. She swung herself up the side of the cliff and disappeared. Minako climbed up after. It was the entrance to a cave hollowed out of the cliffs. The entrance was almost impossible to see but inside the cave expanded to unknown depths.

She leaned out the entrance and pulled Serena in. Makoto climbed up after. Soon Ami reached the bottom.

"I can't climb up there!"

"Hand up your computer," called Minako.

"But I still can't climb!"

"Makoto will give you a boost!"

Mako climbed out of the cave and brought Ami's computer up. Then she guided her up the first part, and let her stand on her shoulder to reach the entrance.

They all huddled in the cave, listening for the sounds of the dragon.

"We seem to have evaded that threat," said Luna, "though we have come out without our luggage. No food, no bedrolls."

"We can hunt for food," said Makoto, "some of us are used to that." She looked at the princess splayed over her lap, "some of us aren't. And we can clean skins for bedrolls."

"Skins?" asked Luna.

Rei leaned close to her, "Animal skins."

Luna leaped into the air and headed quickly over to stand behind Ami.

"We should also begin heading south. There is much distance to cover, and we have to be at the end of the course in seven days."

Rei eyed her suspiciously. Luna interpreted it as covetousness, and feared for her hide. But Rei nodded. "Wake her up," she indicated Serena, "We should get on before it's dark. Me and Makoto will scout ahead and hunt. You stay in a group."

"You're just leaving us?" exclaimed Minako.

"You don't think you can protect them?"

"Of course I can."

"You can't hunt."

"I can too!"

"You don't have good aim."

"What!" Minako went for her sword again.

"Girls! Stop it immediately!"

"Yes." Makoto placed her hand on Minako's shoulder. "Rei has a good plan. We should give it a shot."

Minako turned her venom onto Makoto, "Just because you get to-"

"You're smarter than that."

Minako sat back, surprised. Then she nodded. "All right. Lets' do it."

Luna stared in awe at the peacemaker.

They left the cave and climbed over the ridge to the southern shore. More forest bordered this side and Rei and Makoto quickly disappeared into it. Minako, getting into her role of guardian strode purpousfully into the forest. Serena held Luna, a bit too tightly than she appreciated, and stared at the trees in fear. Ami followed behind, her hand resting on her taser. She had scanned the forest for heat, and it had shown a few more large heat sources than she liked.

The forest grew older and taller as they made their way into it. Soon the brush had died out and the ground was coated with a thick layer of dried and decomposing leaves. A thick stand of pines lay before them. Minako wasn't sure whether they should continue their direct path south, or detour around them. She thought of Rei's expression after it was revealed that she had gotten everyone lost. Truth be told it wasn't much different from her normal expression, but it was not a good feeling. She headed straight into the pines. Serena whimpered.

Under the pines were scratchy bare branches, spiderwebs coated the underside. The dead pine needles muffled all the sound until something leaped to the ground in front of them and roared.

Minako stared into the three rows of jagged teeth and winced at the breath that smelt like rotting flesh. Behind her she heard a soft thud as Serena fainted dead away. She backed up slowly, the thing yowled and then flinched and leapt back as a ball of flame skimmed over its shoulder. Ami had her taser out and leveled. Luna was panicking.

"We must be so off course, we weren't supposed to meet a manticore, oh the technological failing-"

"Shut up," Minako hissed. Her hand was on her rapier, but as she thought about the flimsy blade, she knew it wouldn't make much damage on that thick hide. She wanted to shout for Rei, have that savage ball of weapons on her side this time. But any noise might cause it to attack.

"Ami," she whispered, "turn your taser up."

"It's as high as it goes," she whimpered.

"Hit that branch, the one between us and it."

"This isn't going to work," hissed Luna.

"Do it!" Minako yelled, and drew her rapier. The Manticore leapt, the branch fell, Mina lunged. The manticore screamed and lashed out, knocking her back.

"Finish it!" She cried. The blast hit the beast full in the face, and it screamed again, so enraged that it threw the branch off and leapt at Minako. At the same time a figure flew out of the trees, blade flashing. There was a grunt from Minako and everything was still. Rei crouched in the center of the area. Ami's taser dropped to her side. Luna turned her gaze towards home, "Have we lost one already?"

Then another grunt came from under the manticore's corpse. "Can I get some help here?"

Ami and Luna rushed over, not that Luna was capable of being excessively helpful. Rei sauntered over eventually and they got the beast off of Minako. She stood up a little shakily and leaned over to pull her rapier out of the Manticore's chest. It was dribbling blood and brain matter from the ear where Rei had gotten it.

Mina shook herself off and wiped her blade on her shirt. "Well that wasn't too bad."

"Not that bad!" yowled Luna, "that was a level three beast! You would have died if Rei hadn't-"

"I would not have! I had things under control."

"He was about to savagely tear your head from your body!"

"He wouldn't have survived his leap."

"Neither would you!"

Minako shrugged.

Ami spoke up, "If Rei hadn't arrested his muscular control by impaling his brain, though he was dying from your wound to the heart, he would have still continued with his actions enough to rip your head off."

"Could we stop discussing my impending decapitation? Okay, it was a close one, but I would have protected you guys and the princess, and that's what's important, right? I wasn't going to roll out of the way; I had to kill him."

Rei raised an eyebrow at this expression on selflessness.

"You were thinking that?" asked Luna.

"Well, I was sort of thinking, 'must kill' and he had winded me with that first swipe. I couldn't really move very much."

"You were lucky, don't take that for granted."

Minako nodded. She rubbed her chest where the beast had got her and winced. Looking down at her fingers, they were red.

"Oh no! The bandages are in the luggage that we lost to the dragon!"

Minako took a deep breath and looked down her shirt. "They're not very bad. I've had worse falling off my bed at home."

Serena decided this was an opportune time to wake up and looked around, "did we win?" Then she saw the blood and screamed.

"I'm fine." Minako grinned at her. "Just saving your life as ordered."

"Well don't do it again!" Minako laughed and there were a few chuckles from the surrounding members of the expedition.

"If you say so. Next time we'll just push you towards the monster and run." The princess looked affronted.

Makoto swung out of the tree. "Why are we offering our ward to the beasts of the forest?"

"She said we shouldn't save her life."

"I see. Does that mean I should throw out these lovely rabbits I bagged? I think they'll taste better than that thing. He looks stringy."

Rei was skinning him. "It's a male. Think there's a nest nearby?"

Makoto looked over. "Probably."

Minako's eyes rolled widely, "oh no, no more of them. I don't think I'll survive another manticore attack."

"Then we should get moving. Help me while I skin it." She tossed a small knife to Minako, who, to her own surprise, caught it, and went over to the corpse.

"It's mostly bled out now."

Minako nodded, paling at the way the ground was now marshy with blood. Rei peeled the skin from it's back. She was going to pass out, she ought to pass out, she couldn't pass out, not with everyone watching, especially not with Rei slicing away like it was nothing. She knelt in the marshy area, keeping firm hold of herself.

"You know how to gut it?"

Minako shook her head. She couldn't open her mouth.

"Just slit open the stomach and pull it out."

Mina clenched her teeth and leveled the knife. Makoto came over and began cutting off the head.

They got it clean and hoisted on a branch. Rei had popped the teeth out of the jaw and wrenched the claws out of their sockets, and had put them somewhere. Minako didn't know where, she didn't care where. She just wanted to get out of sight and vomit her own guts up. She carried one end of the pole, Makoto the other. Rei walked ahead to keep them warned of any problems. Serena tailed behind complaining that she was tired and wanted to be carried. Makoto turned and looked at her.

"I think we might be able to truss you to the pole with the manticore, is that okay?"

"It is not!" she exclaimed, and then giggled, bursting into a short run to keep up. Ami was behind, keeping an eye out and her hand on her taser.

They came upon a small outcropping of rocks. The wind was picking up and it was getting colder and darker. "This is a good place to camp," said Rei.

"But there are rocks everywhere," whined Serena.

Rei dropped the manticore skin on the leeward side of the rocks. Minako and Makoto set the carcass down, and Minako dropped to the ground. She held her knees to her still aching chest for a moment, and then stood.

"I'll gather firewood."

"I'll go with you," said Makoto and they set off back into the forest.

As soon as they were a good twenty feet beyond the trees, Minako bend over and retched quietly. Makoto patted her on the back.

"You did good. It's mostly the shock of being that close to death."

Minako tilted her head up, "and the gutting a carcass."

"Your first time?"

"I'm a princess!" She jumped up, "princesses don't gut carcasses! Princesses use fancy words for meat so that we don't realize where it comes from. I wasn't sheltered. My father let me see a lot, he let me do what I pleased, but I never did anything near anything like that. I fenced, for points. How stupid, how useless! My rapier is so flimsy in my hands, I know it's going to break, and then where will I be? I want a sword I can do some damage with. I was weaponless against that thing, and I survived, and I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for her and I didn't want it to be that way."

"It's okay, I know you like her."

"I do NOT! I hate her! And I can't let her see me weak!"

Makoto nodded encouragingly, which did not feel very encouraging under the circumstances.

"I understand how you feel, not that I've ever felt that way with my fiancée, but that's just because we aren't competitive physically."

Minako paused in picking up a stick of wood. She opened her mouth to exclaim denial of the implication, but stopped, "Your fiancé?"

Makoto grimaced, "arranged marriages suck, but, what do we expect. It's a long complicated history with warring tribes and feuds that last generations, but that has nothing to do with why I just don't like her."

"Her?"

Makoto scuffed her boot against a rock, "I'm not an heir; she's not an heir. Our tribes don't trust each other at all. It's a power game. This way neither tribe gets control over the other. It's a statement of good will. But we all pretend like it's a good deal. I was weapons champion of my tribe before I came here. She's good at what she does."

Minako looked at her and tapped her chin with the stick of wood. "I'm thinking you had a different sort of childhood than mine."

"What? It wasn't anything special, we just traveled around, played, got in messes, shot rats and snakes, went on hunts. Hunts were fun. Then of course they started making me spend time with her." She scuffed the ground, "that wasn't the most enjoyable thing. The only way we couldn't fight is if neither of us said a word the whole time. I can't even imagine living in the same tribe with her, much less the same tent."

Minako grinned wryly to herself, "I really should have paid more attention to my tutors. I know that 'the common form of Jupiterian abode is the three pole tent,' but I never really got my head around the fact that you live in a tent."

"We have to. The storms would blow any permanent buildings down. That's another reason why I'm engaged to her, she's a talented predictor. There are two types of elite in our culture, the warrior and the predictor, and neither of us could do without the other. The warrior kills the beasts and provides food, and the predictor can sense storms, when they're coming and where they're coming from, so we can escape."

Minako shook her head and hefted her pile of sticks, "I read about all of this, but it was always like a story. The jungle planet, plagued by huge storms of immeasureable fury. It's imaginary."

"Do you think I thought your life was anything but a fairy tale? The whole idea of a city is impossible to me. The first time I went to a trade post I was speechless, and you have a bazaar that spreads over miles. All those people, and all those things, and tastes, and scents, and it's so dry. It's never dry on Jupiter. And it's such a strange idea, to not be able to see the stars."

"It's strange for me to see them. Which is a sign that we should get back before we can see them, and it's too dark to find our way."

"Very good plan." They trekked towards the rocky clearing.

"You're Rei's friend," began Minako.

"Do you want to know what she thinks of you?"

"No." She glowered at Makoto. "It's just, her childhood was a lot more like yours than mine."

"True, but she had even less community. I was always happy in my tribe, but Rei just had her father and her brothers, really, and pretty much lived out in the forest, alone."

"I still don't like her. You can't make me pity her."

"What do you pity her for? Her strong stomach and insane fighting skills? You're the poor thing who has been coddled all her life and doesn't even know how to gut a manticore."

"Hey! I know how to gut a manticore now. And at least I did it. I know a few people who would pass out at the sight of that thing."

"I'm not saying you aren't brave, or don't have the makings of a warrior. But your skills have been neglected. However you do make up for it by brains. I saw the remnants of the branch trick. Your idea?"

"Yeah."

"It would have worked it you had had a heavier branch."

"But if we had a heavier branch, the taser probably wouldn't have cut through it so easily. She really needs to up the power on that. It's not useful the way it is.

"It could use an upgrade."

"So, um," Minako changed the subject, "have you ever kissed you fiancée?"

"Oh do not remind me of these horrors that I try so hard to forget!"

They ran the rest of the way back to camp. All conversation was forgotten, and soon manticore and rabbit was roasting on the fire.


	10. Night

Rei sat and watched the fire late into the night. The animals came close, attracted by the flames, but unwilling to approach them. She didn't feel like sleeping.

Things were strange. She felt at home in the wilds of Earth, similar in many ways to those of Mars. But things weren't the same. Civilization had followed her home. These people were here, people she had learned the rules of civilization with. She had acclimated, as best she could, to their world, but now they were in hers, and she felt responsible. They, that is, some of them, had helped her survive in their world, and could she do less? This was a strange thing speaking, she did not recognize it, though it came from within her. On Mars she had expected everyone to be able to take care of themselves. Her brothers did not need her help. Her father did nothing but supply her with meat until she was old enough to hold a bow, you learned to survive, or you died, but it was different here. She could not help but recall a wild yell and a swinging chandelier, pulling her out of the midst of a battle she might have lost.

And that was another problem in itself! When Rei had spotted the forests and mountains of Earth she had hoped for one second that when she returned to the wild she would be able to lose all these confusing civilized thoughts. But it didn't work. She was here, and Rei wanted to kill her, but couldn't let her die. And what was worse was her ability. Perhaps this world was foreign and strange to her, but Minako was adjusting quickly, too quickly for Rei's liking. In the civilized world she was stronger and more comfortable, Rei had only managed to compete once, at the masquerade ball, and that backfired dreadfully. Here Rei was stronger, but for how long? Would Minako end up being stronger than her in her own environment, beat her on her turf? She couldn't get that chance. Rei sharpened her knife methodically and broodingly. This was war.


	11. Boomerang

The morning light and the hard ground (or stinky manticore skin) woke most of the princesses very early. Even Serena was awake and she stared around at this thing called morning, of which she had heard but never seen, in wonder. Minako woke up sore all over from the rocky ground and the wildness of yesterday. It was hard to swallow and she felt rotten, her eyes and skin were dry and crackly, and the blood on her shirt had blackened and hardened, also creating a coating over the scratches, closing them up a bit. She was itchy. Whenever she had spent the day wandering the bazaar and having adventures at home she had always managed to have a long hot soak in the bath before going to bed in her own soft warm bed. She had never slept in her boots before. She missed Artemis' bundle of warmth. Ami had Luna. Serena had curled against Makoto during the night, and Rei, Rei had watched the fire until late into the night, and was now asleep, propped against the rocks as if they were cushions.

Makoto stood up, looking around, surveying the camp and everything in the vicinity.

"I'm going to get water. We haven't strayed too far from the river."

"What are you going to get it in?" yawned Minako. Makoto glanced down at the manticore skin.

"No!" exclaimed Ami, "You'll kill us all with the germs!"

Makoto smiled at her, "I was just regretting that we didn't have the time to cure in, nor the ability to seal it. I wasn't going to put water in it. I should have kept the skull."

Ami grimaced in horror. Minako failed in restraining her grimace. Luna shuddered and began to clean herself.

Makoto unbuckled her breastplate, "then I'll use this, it's deep enough, and we can heat it up."

Minako giggled. Serena stood up, "can I come with you?"

Minako and Makoto looked at her. "Sure," said Makoto, "you can carry."

She passed the breastplate to a wide-eyed Serena and caught up her spear, her knife was in her belt. She headed toward the scent of water, Serena scurrying behind.

Something else was drinking at the river. The chimera's snake tail hissed, and its lion's head turned around.

Makoto's grip subtly changed on her spear, her other hand rested lightly on her thigh. There was a low growl; the chimera lowered on its lion paws and goat hooves.

Both Makoto and the chimera were flying forward at the same time, the spear thrust, the strangely bent machete slashed wildly. The chimera pulled back for another pounce, the knife was flying. It didn't come back. It was wedged in the chimaera's neck.

Makoto walked up and yanked her knife out of its neck. She cleaned both her weapons and then turned back to where the princess should be lying passed out. But she wasn't.

Terror struck Makoto, she had been taken, killed, eaten, and then she saw her, standing up. Admittedly she was holding onto a tree, but she was upright and conscious.

"You didn't pass out," said Makoto, smiling. Serena's eyes were a little wide and wobbly, but they were steady enough.

"Nope. I tried really hard."

"Good job," Makoto slapped her on the back and she fell into the dirt. Guilty, Mako helped her up. Serena kept hold of her hand and looked at it. It was at least a knuckle joint longer than hers, and it was rougher and stronger. She looked up at Makoto, "do you think you could teach me to throw that knife. I was fine being helpless, but it's so horrible here, there are so many horrible things."

"I don't know, the boomerang is pretty tough, you'd have to work very hard."

"I will, I promise."

"I'll cut you one to practice with. You'd cut your hand off with mine. I have scars from it." She traced the little white lines that cut across her palm and her fingers, "from trying to catch the wrong end. I'll cut you a nice little wooden one with rounded edges."

Serena looked as if she were doubting her decision, but she nodded quickly, and then turned to the river.

"Fill it up," instructed Makoto, "here's my canteen, fill that too." She tossed over the leather bag.

Then she went to look at the plants that grew by the water's edge. She plucked one leaf and chewed on it, nodding, and tasting carefully.

Carefully holding the breastplate full of water, Serena inched over to where Makoto was collecting plants.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to make the manticore taste less bad."

She nodded. Makoto took the breastplate from her and she strode back towards camp.

Back at camp Luna was worrying again. She felt that they were still off course, and wasn't quite sure how to get them back on again. She padded up to Ami, jumped on a rock behind her, and peered over her shoulder at the computer screen. Ami slammed it shut and turned towards Luna, her hair spinning out from the force of it. Everyone stared at her. She looked back and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"Sorry," she said, looking at the ground, "I was just doing something private."

She pulled away from Luna and opened her computer, then moved her fingers in esoteric ways.

"I, I was wondering if you could find our position, and see how far we are from the route."

Ami nodded and stared at the screen, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Makoto was hammering four posts into the ground around the embers of the fire. She set the breastplate on top of the posts and began to build up the fire. She added some of the plants and hunks of meat. Then out of a very secret pouch she added something white. Instructing Serena to watch it, but not actually touch anything, she went off into the woods.

Rei continued to sleep like a rock, on a rock. Minako sat around, disgruntled and bored. Her hand rested on the hilt of her rapier, and she worried about many things. She worried about her bade, how much longer it would last. She worried about her ability to defend herself. She wondered if she had the choice would she save her princess at the sacrifice of her own life. She didn't really want to, but she had promised she would. She happily gossiped in her head about Makoto's fiancée and why Ami slammed her computer shut. And she pointedly avoided thinking about Rei, at all. That led down avenues, which she did not want to explore. Emotions were so much more interesting when they involved other people. Then they were exciting and fun, but hers just made Minako feel sick to her stomach, and as she had already been sick the day before, it was a telling nausea, and she did not want to repeat it.

Makoto came out of the forest and tossed Serena a bent piece of wood, all white from where she had carved it down to the perfect shape. Serena missed the catch, but it bounced harmlessly off her forehead and fell into her lap.

Makoto leaned over the bowl and stabbed a piece of meat with her knife. She bit into it, and it was only a little pink on the inside. She grabbed the hot metal with her bare hand and set it in the dirt.

"There's food."

Serena looked at it with a depressed expression. It was to be sure that she was not necessarily a fastidious eater. But the roast rabbit last night had unnerved her. It involved tearing chunks off and burnt fingers. This meal seemed to involve stabbing chunks of meat with a knife and eating it off the knife. Setsuna had carefully trained her to never eat off her knife. And now everyone was eating off their knives, there was no other utensil. Minako was not feeling the exact opposite. But she was not going to be a wimp, and got out the knife Rei had tossed her the day before. Rei woke up at the word food, and crouched quite comfortably by the "soup tureen" wielding her knife.

Luna approached the gathering. "Ami has discovered," she began; then, when no one appeared to be listening, she coughed and started again, "Ami has discovered that we are only a few miles from our correct starting place, and we should be on our way in all haste so that we may finish our seven day course in less than nine days. Once we finish eating we shall begin."

"Isn't one of us supposed to be leading," asked Minako, holding a hunk of meat on her knife by her ear.

"I do not believe that any one of you has shown enough aptitude for leadership to be trusted. You all do your own thing. Food appears, directions appear, you volunteer. There's no organization!"

Minako ignored her, and continued masticating, staring firmly at a position nowhere near Rei.


	12. Flashback

Flashback

Endymion had always been told he was dashing in his armor. However, no matter how dashing he looked, he couldn't move very well. And since his dancing skills were minimal, he leaned against the wall and watched the one girl he wasn't afraid of (since she wouldn't change her hairdo the mask she wore was ineffective in disguising her). He saw her glance up from the refreshments as a tall figure in a flowing cape passed by. Who was this man? He asked himself, but the mask the stranger wore hid his face. It could not be any of the moon nobility. They were all small in stature. Could it be that prince of Uranus, Haruka? It must be. He decided, as the young masked man took Serenity Jr.'s hand and led her onto the dance floor. He had never seen such an admiring look in her eyes, as she gazed upon the masked face. The man was a far better dancer than Endymion, one of the best in the crowd. His finely tailored cape filled with air. His clothes were rich velvet of colors dark maroon and blue. Endymion sighed, he was very handsome. He wished he was so self-assured and cool. He wished he could dance like that. He moved like a skilled fighter as well. Things were so much easier back at home. He missed his generals, Nephrite's warm laugh, Jadite's eagerness to please, Zoicite's cultured drawl, his mother was born a Neptunian, and Kunzite's comforting wisdom. If only he were home. Perhaps this masked man was Serenity's secret lover. His hands were a little too familiar, one sliding up her back and she was looking up at him, admiring, confused, and he kissed her! He kissed the princess! When was Lady Setsuna, she would put a stop to this, she would... Endymion could not recognize anyone. He looked back, and the masked man was gone. Serenity stood, clinging to the table, staring towards the exit with a heartrending expression of pain. Endymion sighed. Perhaps they would meet again tonight. Perhaps she would go to his room, plead with him. He would glance at her coldly, but step swiftly and shut the door behind them. Then he could see her hands working at his collar, pushing the doublet and cape off his strong shoulders. Her hands slid down his muscled back. Endymion's hands slid down his muscled back. He shook himself quickly, dispelling the fantasy. Why was he thinking that? He should not be thinking that now. He sighed and shrunk down inside his armor. He had been away from home too long.

Ami glanced up from her computer as music and laughter from the party swept in through her open window. Her fingers paused on the keys as among the perfumed scents of the moon she caught a breath of heat, and the dry crispy earth.

"I miss you," she typed, "I know I'm a bit homesick, but there's no one like you anywhere in the galaxy."


	13. Adrenaline

It all happened quickly. They had been walking for a few hours already. Serena had begun to complain, and already given up since they showed no signs of stopping. They continued through the woods, up the slope and towards the towering mountains. Everyone was tired. Most were unused to sleeping outside, and Rei had stood guard all night. Makoto was the only one who saw it before it attacked.

Her knife was a blurred swirl in the air before her mind had registered the danger.

"Everyone down!" she yelled, crouching in the brush, her spear ready. Rei had leapt into a tree. Minako held her rapier in one hand and clenched the small knife in the other. She didn't back down. Ami pulled back into the trees prepping her taser. Luna had found a place of safety. The monster knocked the flying knife away, its thick skin protecting it from even a nick. It turned it's head to the sky and howled with its hyena/gorilla face. The batwings kept it aloft, and its lower legs were tucked up, the glinting claws spread. It dove towards Serena, Minako stepped in front of her, her rapier presented in the position of point of line, it pulled up slightly and then it's claws flashed, Minako parried, but there were ten claws. She slashed, and it howled again and pulled up. Her face was bleeding, and her shoulder, from slight nicks caused by the claws she couldn't fully block. The wound in her shoulder was worse, caused by the thumb claw, which came at a different angle.

"We have to take it down!" She yelled. A blast of energy came from Ami, but the creature dodged. It floated above them, looking for a good shot. Minako wiped the blood from her face and threw it off. There was a small thud as Serena, hit by a few droplets of blood, passed out.

"Its main weapons are its feet. If we can ground it, it'll have a harder time attacking," said Makoto. Minako nodded very shortly.

"This is the plan. I'm stepping back. When it goes for Serena we ground it, any way we can. Everyone goes for it."

"Using our princess as bait. Good plan." Makoto nodded, and Minako ran into the trees. The beast did a test swoop, no one moved. It went in for real.

Forces converged. With a silent smooth action Makoto stepped across Serena and delivered the spear to its underbelly. A taser blast came in from the side. It pulled up, but there was a flash, and Rei was on it's back, cutting into the taut skin of the wing. It screamed, and rolled, trying to toss her off. She clung desperately to the fur. The wing split, and it screamed again as it spun out of control, heading for the ground. It impacted, but Rei was off rolling and on her feet. She looked around, blade at the ready. It was on its feet. Minako was flunging at it rapier in front of it, roaring a battle cry. Its claw went up-

Rei was swinging from a branch, she was kicking Minako to the side, her blade slashed, the monster's claw flashed, and Rei didn't land on her feet. She hit a tree with her back, and dropped down, lying over the roots.

Makoto threw her spear with an angry grunt. It transfixed the monster, giving it a few moments quicker death than the wounds previously inflicted.

Minako sat up, slowly trying to breathe. The wind had been knocked out of her, and her head was spinning. Makoto went up to the monster and pulled her spear from its corpse, then she went to Minako and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's get up," she whispered, helping Minako stand.  
"Uhhn," Minako climbed to her shaky feet, leaning heavily on Makoto. The adrenaline was gone.

"Um, everyone," said Ami, who had gone over to Rei, "this doesn't look good."


	14. Leader

Blood ran from her abdomen. The armor had stopped the claws from snapping her in half, but the wounds were still deep. Three slashes lacerated her stomach.

Ami shook her head, "she needs immediate care. If we stop the bleeding now she might survive for two days, three if she's strong."

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Minako yelled, then gasped for breath and fell against Makoto.

Ami nodded shortly and knelt beside Rei's limp body. She took off her jacket and carefully ripped it.

"I have no disinfectant, no coagulant, these wounds…"

"I'll make a poultice." Makoto set Minako down and went in search of moss and some other things.

"Luna," Minako said quietly, conserving her air, "How far are we from the end of the course?"

"It's still seven days from here."

"She'll never make it," Minako didn't qualify this statement; she just dug her fingernails into her palm.

"Well, um, there is, oh dear…"

"What is it?"

"We had an emergency transporter, in case of a situation like this."

"Had? Where is it?"

"It's with our luggage, um, the dragon still has it."

"It's only two days back."

"But there's a dragon at the end of it!"

"We won't survive seven days."

"Rei wont."

"_We_ wont! I'm not just going to give up on anyone in my team!"

"You're risking everyone for one!"

"I won't let her die."

"Just because you have feelings for-"

Minako lashed out at the cat, "Don't you understand! This isn't a little game, a little training routine anymore. Someone has to make a decision, and this is the only one I can make. Maybe you hate her enough to let her die, but I can't make that decision."

"Who made you the leader?"

"I won't let you be anymore."

Minako got shakily to her feet.

"We're starting back to where we landed, as soon as you've got her patched up enough to travel."

Ami glanced up, "she's not walking anywhere."

Makoto came out of the forest with a pile of weeds. "I'll carry her. Wake Serena up, she's going to have to walk."

They didn't stop that night, just for a moment where Ami checked on Rei and changed the bandages for ones made out of Minako's shirt. Then they set off again. Serena was complaining, but Makoto looked at her, and said, "be quiet. Or you'll attract nocturnal predators, and they'll carry you off and eat you before you'll be able to scream."

Serena shut up after that, and they walked silently through the night.

Dawn had just broken when they reached the cave above the river. They climbed in and Minako let them sleep for a few hours, but she didn't sleep. In her head she worked out a plan for defeating the dragon. She shook her head a few times as impossible plans crossed her mind. Finally a plausible one came to her. It was too dangerous, but it was the only one she had. Then she slept.

It was early afternoon when they all awoke, except for Rei, but she wasn't really asleep, Ami found, she was still just unconscious. The rest of them gathered in a small circle near the front of the cave. Serena clenched her little boomerang with white knuckles. Ami hadn't opened her computer since the fight. Makoto looked the most together of them all. She was more accustomed to subsisting on little sleep. Minako looked at her, and thought of her plan and wished that there was another way, wished that there was some way she could be certain of the outcome, not risk all their lives on fleet feet and a shoddy piece of technology.

"This is may plan," she said, finding a stick to draw in the dirt with, it wasn't a real plan unless you had a diagram scratched into the earth. "It's most likely that the dragon brought our luggage back to its cave. We need to locate the cave, and if the dragon is there we need to lure it away."

She tried not to meet Makoto's eyes, but when she hesitantly glanced up Makoto was looking straight at her. "I'll lure it away, then double back, using the river. You have to get in that cave and find it. If I'm coming back with a dragon on my tail, you have better be ready to activate instantly."

"Yes,"

"And if the dragon cones back without me, you have to go."

"Makoto."

"I'll be fine. Don't give up on me. But first you have to get Rei off this stinking planet. I know you'll come back for me."

Minako nodded shortly. No one else had a plan. If they all died it would be her fault. But this was all she could do.

Makoto was the only one of them now conscious with real tracking skills. Minako felt helpless again, and eyed her rapier with distrust. Leaving Ami, Rei, Luna, and Serena in the forest, they crept up to the cave entrance.

"It's in there," whispered Makoto. Minako nodded, trying not to cry. She didn't want to cry _now._ She didn't want to be weak. But Makoto glanced at her, and gave a brisk nod, and smiled. "Here goes nothing."

She stepped out in front of the cave. "Hey Dragon! It's dinner time!"

Minako winced at the snuffling inside that turned into a roar. Makoto turned and sprinted off into the forest as the dragon humped past Minako. Then Mina ran back towards the rest of her team.

She and Ami, carrying Rei between them, maneuvered through the trees and into the cave. Serena followed, clinging to the cat and the boomerang. The cat leapt out of Serena's arms, when they reached the inner chamber, and started pawing through the mounds of junk. Ami and Minako set Rei down. Ami helped Luna; Minako climbed up to the top of the junk heap and looked down. It was shaped like a nest; in the center were four large eggs, and two large crates.

"Up here!" she hissed. Ami climbed up, and Luna bounded up and they peered over the side.

"No wonder it was so angry," said Ami in awe.

"Our boxes!" Luna exclaimed, and ran down the inside of the nest. "Dammit! They're nailed together, I can't get them apart!"

"I could blast them," said Ami.

"We don't want to damage the transporter."

Minako ran back towards Rei and Serena who was staring paranoically at the cave entrance. She knelt by Rei's side and looked at her, not moving for a moment. She reached toward her face, but shook herself, and unsheathed Rei's knife. Then she ran over to the boxes. Using Rei's heavy hunting knife they levered the boxes open and extracted the transporter. They gathered by Rei and Serena, and Ami began programming the transporter.

It was done. Everything was ready. They waited, hoping.

Then they heard galumphing. It was the dragon, the dragon was coming back.

Makoto sped into the cave, her feet a blur, "let's get going!" she yelled, and dove toward the group. Ami was hitting the last few buttons and the dragon galloped into the cave and roared at these intruders. Serena hurled her boomerang at it, and the last they saw was it bounce off the dragon's nose as everything disappeared from view.

The marble entryway of the palace formed around them. They were back in the moon kingdom, finally. But the guards didn't see returning princesses but a bedraggled mess.

"Hey! Invaders!" They started towards the group of girls.

Minako drew her rapier and pointed it at the head guard's throat, drawing herself up proudly.

"I am Minako, Princess of Venus, Goddess of Love. And I demand Aid!"

The guards stumbled back, unsure of their position. The door of the palace opened, and a figure in white and one in black stepped out.

"Call the healers to this place immediately," said Queen Serenity, and she began to descend the stairs, Setsuna behind her.

"Mama!" Serena cried out, and ran towards her. She wobbled, and fell into her mother's arms.

Serenity looked over the group: Minako tense and panting, rapier still on guard, Makoto unable to stand in the presence of the Queen, Rei, wrapped in bloody cloth and limp on the ground, Ami though seeming unperturbed, sweating and in shirtsleeves, the fingers that held the transporter shaking. Then she looked at Luna.

"I think we are going to have a talk," she said, and turned away. The healers had arrived and were quickly taking charge of the situation.


	15. Settling in

There was a ball that night, but Minako, with white strips of tape still guarding the scabs on her face didn't feel like going. She wasn't sure if she would ever feel like going to a ball again. It seemed so pointless. She laughed a little at herself. Of course she would go to balls; she loved parties, talking, and dancing. Right now she was just a little too close to that other place, she was a little too close mentally to the place where horrible things could happen all of a sudden, where people could die. Minako glanced over her shoulder, and then laughed at herself again. The batik of her simple skirt swished and she dodged behind a curtain into a window seat. It was already occupied.

Haruka sat with her hands clasped around her knees, staring out the window into the dark, earthlit night.

Minako felt that she should have responded with a surprised "oh!" to break the silence, but she didn't and the time had already past. She sat on the window seat. Haruka glanced over.

"I heard you got back."

Minako nodded.

"How's Rei doing?"

"Why do you think I care?"

Haruka didn't respond; she went back to looking out the window. Minako leaned back against the curtain-covered wall and sighed.

"When they let me out last night they said that she was in a dangerous condition. At noon they said it looked like she would pull through. Two hours ago they said she was in a stable condition, fifteen minutes ago they said she was resting."

Haruka had looked back towards her at some point in this recitation, and she was smiling, very broadly.

Minako glared at her. "Don't read anything into that. She's just a part of my team. I look out for my team."

"Your team?"

"When she got hurt someone had to take charge. Luna would have just let her die!" Minako looked down at her hands. "She saved my life twice, I saved hers twice. Now we're even."

"You kissed her once, she kissed you once. Now you're even."

"How'd you know!" Minako sighed, "it doesn't matter. It's so absurd anyways. I mean, you and Michiru, you can be in a relationship. But can you imagine Rei in a relationship. Grunt, you suck at life, grunt, I'm going to k-kiss you now."

Minako looked back down at her hands. Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"I'm taking it that you wouldn't necessarily mind this turn of events."  
"You'd better not!"

Haruka grinned. "Come on, Miss Goddess of Love. Can't you even tell when you've fallen hard?"

"I have not!"

"It's called introspection. And by the by, just so you're up to date on all the romantic happenings, Michiru and I are over."

"What!"

"Mistress Luna thought it her business to inform our parents that we were messing around. My parents figured out that it wasn't a big deal. I definitely got a very supportive letter from my brothers. But Michiru's mother took her home."

"What?"

"I don't get it. It's not as if she even looked at me while she was here. It was like it wasn't even about me. And Michiru went home."

"Oh."

"It's not a big deal. Now, come on, tell me everything that happened on your trip."

…

"And I felt so pathetic because my rapier was so weak and flimsy. I couldn't fight."

"You want a bigger, more powerful sword?"

"Yeah, I really need one."

Haruka stood up and pushed back the curtains. She drew her sword. "More like this one?"

"Yes, exactly."

Haruka proffered it and Minako gingerly took it by the grip. The point flopped to the ground. "It's so heavy!"

"You're going to have to build up some arm muscles. This is how you hold it."

Haruka guided Minako's hands, one to up by the guard, and one gripping the pommel. "Okay, now raise it, elbows out. Strike!"

The point again bounced on the ground. "All right. Let me show you."

Haruka took the sword easily, and split some imaginary opponent's head in two, with a yell and a stomp.

A small cat raced in, "What is going on in here?"

"Artemis!" Minako exclaimed and caught the white feline up. "I want to learn how to fight with a real sword. Haruka's showing me a few things. I missed you."

"I missed you as well. Your face! Will it all heal?"

"Maybe a few scars."

"Scars!"

"It's all right. Scars are cool."

"Oh what will your father do to me if he discovers I let you be scarred."

"You weren't even there Artemis, relax."

"I'm supposed to be looking out for you."

She looked at him and smiled softly. "It's time for me to take care of myself. I have to put myself in a position where I can defend my team."

Haruka dropped a hand on her shoulder. "Meet me at seven tomorrow morning in the training ground. We have a little time, but you're going to have to work if you want to compete with your girl." She gave Minako a little push towards her cat. Mina glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"It's all about the competition, you know that."

"Oh yeah, but it's your turn to kiss her next." Mina stuck her tongue out. Artemis gave her a look.

"Your girl? What happened while I wasn't watching you? What did you do? You know she's a freak."

"Artemis, nothing happened, except she saved my life twice, and I'm going to have to work hard to keep it even."

"You know I disapprove of this."

They argued mildly as they left the room. Haruka turned away from them and sheathed her sword. She stared at the wall. Her brow was furrowed and her eyes were hard.


	16. Crater

"Here we are." Haruka thrust her staff into the rocky soil.

Minako looked out over the crater, down the steep cliff, then she looked back at Haruka. "Why are we here?"

"Well, look at yourself. You are just never going to be as tough and buff as I am, so you have to use everything you've got. And what you've got is a bit of untrained agility, so we've got to develop that." She chucked a coil of rope at Minako and hefted her stick. "Let's race. First to the other side wins."

And then she leapt off the cliff. Minako stared in horror. The stick hit a ledge and pushed her to the side. She landed on a lower ledge and looked up. "Coming?"

Minako ran to where the cliff was the steepest. She wrapped the rope around a rocky outcrop. Holding one short end, she tossed the longer end over the side, and then, grabbing the two ropes together, she dropped over the side. She let the longer rope out by increments, dropping down into the ravine. She ran out of rope a few feet above the ground, dropped and then leaned over and rubbed her arms. Her triceps were killing her. A stick slammed into the ground in front of her and Haruka flipped over it.

"You're not just going to stand there, are you?" The staff was quickly strapped to Haruka's back and then she ran towards the point of least resistance.

Minako started running as she wound the rope around her forearm. The low point in the crater was like the rocky ravine they had ran through back on earth, only worse. It wasn't wet and mossy, but dry and dusty, and the rocks thrown up by the meteorite were tall and jagged.

Minako fastened the rope to her belt and jumped into the rocks. She had had a little practice with this sort of thing back in the bazaar at home, trying to walk from one end of the bazaar to the other without putting her feet on the ground or getting taken home by the guards. But barrels and boxes were all sort of regular, though they took a bit of skill and balance to keep them from falling over, they weren't anything like this. Here if you hit a sliding patch you were going down under it unless you could get enough purchase to push off and find a solider landing spot. Haruka was speeding ahead. Minako jumped from rock to rock. Her hands were torn by the rough surfaces, her ankles hurt from the impact, but she was gaining, Haruka was picking herself out of a slidy patch. Mina passed her! She spared a glance ahead. They weren't even halfway there and a flat patch was coming. Over the flat patch Haruka sped past her. Minako couldn't go that fast even if she wasn't close to exhaustion. She grabbed her rope, leapt onto a protruding rock, and whirled the rope above her head. It dropped and snapped tight. Haruka was on her face. Minako ran past her freeing her from the rope and laughing. "You're even easier than a camel!"

She reached the second patch of rocks. It was just two hundred yard through here, and then up the opposite cliff. She hit the first rock and her quads ached. She spared a glance back. Haruka was on her feet and gaining. She hurt. Every jump hurt, but she had to go faster, she couldn't lose. Haruka tapped her on the shoulder as she vaulted past her to the next rock.

Minako jumped off the last rock and fell to her knees in front of the cliff. Haruka was picking her way up the cliff with her stick. Minako gingerly got to her feet and took out her rope. It took two tries to get it around a rock, and then she jumped, pulling herself up to a ledge. She swung to one a little higher. She clung to the rope and dug her toes into the cliff. She reached the rock where her rope was hooked. She wanted to sit down, but she glanced over and Haruka was parallel to her, and picking up speed. She gritted her teeth and yoked another rock, but when she pulled it tight the rock came loose and she barely dodged it in time. She caught another rock, but it was on an overhanging ledge and she couldn't use the wall. Minako took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and grabbed the rope with her bloody hands. She reached above her head and gripped with her knees. If the rope broke she would plummet, but she kept climbing, gripping the rope between her feet, ignoring the way her hands felt as if the flesh was being stripped off. She glanced up, and the rock was above her. Her arm shook. She wasn't sure if she could get a good enough grip on the rock. She wasn't sure if she could lift herself high enough. She clung to the jagged rock, and then someone caught her hand.

"Oh, no, Haruka, don't help me." She looked up. Queen Serenity let go. Mina flailed wildly and grabbed something. She pulled as hard as she could and swung her leg over. She clambered to her knees, and then stood before her Queen. She looked her in the eye and fell flat. Haruka vaulted up the last outcropping and caught the disapproving glare of Queen Serenity.

"What were you thinking? You could have gotten both of you killed! You have no excuse to act irresponsibly."

Minako dragged herself up. She could see Haruka flaring up, but having too much self-control to say anything.

"It's all right. We were just training."

"This is why we have training courses."

"What, like monkey bars are going to get her in shape?" asked Haruka.

"I can understand that you're angry right now, and I'm afraid all I have to say will just make you angrier. But I don't want you to do anything foolish. You are not invincible; you are still just children. I don't want you to get hurt."

"If you don't want us hurt why did you send us for a crash course in a monster infested area?" said Minako, not wanting it to be a recrimination, but it escaping anyway.

"Luna was supposed to pull you out if there was any danger."

"Luna is pathetic and untrustworthy," Minako spat.

Serenity nodded. "She isn't very strong in the field, but she isn't stupid, Minako. Would you have rather had Artemis?"

"No. He would be fussing over me the whole time. He wouldn't've let me do what I needed to."

"That's why I'm giving this to you."

Haruka pulled her to her feet as Serenity took out the transporter ball and passed it to Minako with a look of investiture. Minako's hands shook and she nearly dropped it.

"I need you to have this now because things are getting very serious. The emergency setting is for Kinmoku. A friend of mine rules there and she will take you and the princess in if we are lost, and I'm afraid it is looking more and more that way as things progress. I was going to wait and tell all of you this together, but I don't want you to react hastily." She looked at Haruka. "Neptune has allied itself with the Dark Kingdom."

Haruka's hands stopped supporting Minako and she dropped to the ground, clutching the transporter.

"Please, you cannot do anything. Michiru is going to marry a prince, a son of Queen Beryl. They probably made the right decision, the Dark Kingdom's power is greater than ours, and if we cannot even unite to face the threat…" She sighed. Haruka was entirely frozen. Minako wiped her face and left a bloody streak across her forehead. "Let's get you to the healer, quickly."

Minako sat on a high bench, having her hands wrapped in white bandages. Haruka, merely bruised from a few rockslides, sat on a bench nearby. Her expression had not changed except for her eyes, which were flashing with thought.

"It makes sense," she said. Everyone glanced over to where the unexpected sound came from. "I was a convenient excuse. They used me. Luna is an agent of the Dark Kingdom!"

Everyone stared. Minako grinned. "I'll believe that."

There was a grunt of assent from the doorway. Rei leaned on a stick and wore a white shift over lots of bandages, but her eyes were as black as always and terror struck like lighting through Minako's torso, hitting her heart and her stomach and sending tingly electric shocks through her limbs. It was fear and heat; the safety of denial was gone. She looked away.

Haruka leaned down and rested her head in her hand. "But why can't I believe she knew?"


	17. Making Plans

Everyone was still a little shell-shocked from the news. Minako was a still a little shocked from having Rei basically on her feet again and sitting crouched up on the table as if nothing was different at all when everything was. Mina didn't know what to do.

Haruka was thinking. It was bad when Haruka was thinking because it meant that she wasn't talking and making people laugh. She was kind of scary when she was intense.

Luna, feeling that she wasn't wanted, had left along with Queen Serenity.

"So, what are we going to do?" said Makoto, leaning forward in her chair.

"Huh?" Haruka looked up.

"Well, we have to rescue her. We can't let them force Michiru into marrying some wretched prince."

Haruka was beginning to smile. "You mean I'm not the only one who can't believe that the girl who never lost control of herself wasn't in on it from the beginning. I thought it was just because I didn't want to believe I was manipulated, but she caught all of us in her web."

"You really don't believe she cared at all?" asked Minako.

"It doesn't matter," broke in Makoto, "either way, we can't let Neptune go without a fight."

"What?" Minako looked at her, surprised.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to do everything we can to fight the Dark Kingdom, and that means we go to Neptune, rescue Michiru if she wants to be rescued, and if there's anything we can do to bring Neptune back to our side we do it."

Minako turned to Haruka, "Do you think there is a possibility that Michiru would come back to our side?"

Haruka shook her head, "I don't know. I want to believe it, which makes me doubt it the more. But I'll talk to her. If we can get me in I'll be able to figure it out."

Serena grinned, "But you're in love, people in love are stupid."

"Some people are stupid all the time," muttered Rei. Minako glanced over, all prepared with a "look who's talking" expression that failed miserably, made her turn pink and refocus on the conversation at hand.

"I'm not in love. I have never been in love. And some things are more important than that."

Serena frowned. "Is she coming?" asked Rei, glowering in the direction of Serena.

"It's our duty to protect her," said Minako.

"You do stupid things for that." Rei turned her glower at Minako. Mina glared back.

"And you haven't?"

"Not for her." There was a small pause.

"Well you should be, that's our job."

"It won't matter. Can't save her from her own stupidity."

"You don't make any sense!"

"Don't matter. Can't save you. Can't save any of you."

"I don't want you to save me anymore. You've done it enough."

"Don't know why."

Minako took a breath. She was angry. She was trying hard to stay angry. She slammed the table, not very effectively. "We're going to Neptune. We're going to do our best, even if nothing matters at all."

"What?" Ami looked up from her computer, "We're actually going to Neptune?"

"And you're in charge of getting us there." Minako pulled out the transporter. "Figure out how this works. Now this is a secret mission. We leave tomorrow. No one must tell anyone about this. Especially not Luna. Someone should stay with the princess the whole time to make sure she doesn't open her mouth about this. Makoto, you're on that."

"A lighter duty than last time."

Minako eyed the rest of her troops. She looked at Rei, "I don't know if you should come. You're still injured."

"I'm coming."

"This is an idiotic idea!" said Ami, "We're walking into a trap. The Dark Kingdom basically owns Neptune now."

"Then we're getting Michiru out. She's one of ours."

"This is stupid."

"You we're very friendly with Luna during the mission. Maybe you're an agent of the Dark Kingdom too. Makoto. I want you to learn how to work the transporter as well. I want to trust my team, but you have to prove your loyalty to me. I can't risk people's lives by trusting my enemies."

"Luna is not an agent of the Dark Kingdom," said Ami.

"And how would you know, because you are? What do you do on that thing all the time? You nearly slammed it on Luna's nose. What are you hiding?"

"It's none of your business."

"It isn't? I'm your leader."

"Who said you were leader?"

"I did the job. When Luna was ready to leave Rei to die, I made the decisions. I made everyone risk their lives, especially Makoto, so I trust her. I did it for the team, so we would all make it out."

"Minako," Makoto said, "It's okay. Relax. You can't win everything by fighting. Let me talk to Ami. Then you can bawl her out for questioning your authority."

A bit calmer, Minako allowed herself to laugh a little, "What authority? If anyone made me leader you all did."

"I didn't." Rei grumbled.

"You were unconscious. Unconscious people don't get a say."

"I'll challenge you. When I'm better I'll challenge you for it."

Minako straightened up, "Fine. But until then, you listen to me."

Rei grunted assent.

"Tomorrow morning we leave. Ami and Makoto, you know what to do. Serena, stay with them. Rei, go to bed. Haruka… " she paused.

"You want to train?" Minako looked at her hands, then nodded.

"Yes."

"Let's go."

"You're good at not over extending yourself." The wooden swords connected, click, click, click. "And you're smart. You can guess where I'm going to go." Click, click. "You even know when I'm going to change my mind." Click. Haruka pinned her blade in that position and grinned. "But can you match my speed?"

Minako leapt backwards, presenting her sword to keep Haruka at a distance. Haruka moved suddenly to knock it aside. Minako dropped her blade and thrust toward Haruka's waist. Haruka froze. The point was a hair away from her stomach, but her own blade was raised over Minako's head, ready to come down right in the joint of neck and shoulder.

"I win." Haruka said. "You're fighting like a fencer. You had me, but your lunge isn't going to do any damage. You needed to do the side strike I taught you. See the opening and go for it. You have to put everything you have behind it, take your opportunity and go for it. It's different than fencing, you have to be faster, and you can't recover, you have to get out."

"You're determined." Queen Serenity was standing up behind the wall, watching them.

Minako glanced up and smiled. "I really want to be able to fight with a big sword, but they're so heavy."

"Try this." She lifted a sword and scabbard over the edge and dangled it down. Minako took it and pulled out the sword. She tried a few passes. "It's so light. I have almost as much control as with my rapier, but it feels more powerful."

"It's made of imperium silver crystal. It's a leader's sword."

"Oh."

"You deserve it. Do what you see fit." Queen Serenity turned and disappeared into the palace.

"Do you think she knows?"

Haruka shrugged. She drew her sword. "Doesn't matter. That sword isn't going to help you if you're still fencing when you face Rei. She's not one who's ever made allowance for rules."

"So that's what I'm training for?"

"If you can beat her, you can beat anyone. Not that I think you can beat her, if you play fair."

Minako dropped the point of her sword and looked up questioningly. "What do you mean?"

Haruka let the point of her own sword drop, and then was suddenly kissing her.

Minako jerked away, spluttering. "What did you do that for!"

"There was an opening. I took it. You can't hold back. Use every advantage you've got."

"And she wouldn't kill me?"

"There has to be an opening. Not just a physical one."

"And that's how I'm going to win?"

"One game." Haruka smiled. There was a hint of the savage in it. Minako had never actually seen Haruka fight for her life, or the life of someone she cared about. But the smile made her wonder. This charming teasing prince, might, with the right kind of encouragement, in her anger, shake the world. It was good to be on her side.


	18. Ami's Room

Serena was draped across Ami's bed on her stomach, staring vaguely into nothingness. "The ball last night was soo wonderful." She sighed and smiled into the air. "I danced with Prince Endymion all night, he's soo handsome."

"So you like him then?" Makoto asked from her chair by the door where she was whittling a stick down to nothing and leaving a pile of shavings in the rug. Ami sat at her desk, fiddling with the transporter.

"He's nice, but I don't know." She rolled on her back and smiled at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking?"

"It's just, there's someone else. I don't even know his name, but he was so mysterious, and such a good dancer." She sighed again. Makoto rolled her eyes. She sheathed her knife and wandered over to Ami. Peering over Ami's shoulder, she frowned.

"Have you figured it out yet?"

"Almost, I think I just have to… Did Minako lose the directions?"

"It's possible." Makoto hoisted herself on the desk.

"It's a lot more complex then Luna's, and I just had to hit Go on that. Here if I just hit go we'll end up on Kinmoku in the Rathena Solar System. I have to do a few things before hitting Go wont take us sixteen light years away."

"Um, where's Go?"

Ami held up the ball, "just hit this and we're gone. I think I have it." she twisted six spikes, pressed in four and then pressed the blue spot. She disappeared and then appeared outside her French doors looked terrified and as she plummeted hit the button and disappeared again. Makoto looked worried, but in a few minutes Ami appeared on the chair, tripped on it, and fell over. Makoto hopped off the desk and picked her up.

"You okay?"

Ami gaped for a moment. She clung to Makoto's toned arm. Makoto sat on the bed next to Serena and pulled Ami onto her lap. Ami wriggled away and stood by the bed.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Ami nodded hurriedly.

"Are you sure?" Makoto stood and put a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just don't let me do the math in my head ever again. I was three millionths of a degree off. Finding yourself 20 feet above the floor is nothing compared to going to Kinmoku. The speed interferes in your space time coordinates." She looked at her blank audience. "It really messes you up."

Makoto laughed, "and you did it twice in five minutes?"

"Just because I am not trained in manual combat does not mean that my constitution is lacking." She glanced towards her computer and translated herself. "I'm tough."

Makoto glanced over her shoulder. "Do you want to send our princess on a jaunt to Kinmoku?"

"She wouldn't be able to return."

"Yeah? How does it work?"

Ami held up the transporter ball, "first you set it to polar or Cartesian, then you input the coordinates on these spikes, degrees, minutes, seconds, all three axises. Here's the override post, click that then hit go."

Makoto stared at her. "How do you know the coordinates?"

"It's easier in polar, because the origin is the center of the solar system."

"The sun?"

"Um, no, actually the sun isn't the center it's a little off."

"Oh."

"And then you calculate the x, y angle and then the y, z angle based on the day, cycle, and orbit, you have to allow for the time of travel if you're going as far as Kinmoku, but for Neptune it wont make a difference."

"You did this in your head?"

"Oh, no, it's not like I did it from scratch, see the start settings change from where ever we are, so I just worked off of them, I just wanted to go across the room, and I got it wrong."

Makoto was still standing with her jaw slack.

"My computer does it much faster and easier, look at this really cool program." She flipped open her laptop and her fingers moved faster than Makoto could see, and she was a trained warrior. Then she saw the screen. The entire solar system moved along its accustomed path. "It's very easy. Look, I just have to type in the time and date we want to go. Then I type in Neptune, and I choose coordinates on Neptune, it even has a pop up list of major islands for ease of use. We're going to the main palace, and that's on Thetis, so look, it's a contour map of Thetis, and there's the palace. Here's a deserted alleyway right near the servant's entrance. I'll click there, and look, here are the coordinates. I'll even set the timer, so don't let Serena sleep in or she'll miss the trip. That's probably what happened on our last trip, we were delayed and since everything is in motion our coordinates changed."

Makoto grinned, "I'll believe you, since I have absolutely no comprehension of how any of this works."

Ami smiled, but tried to hide it, and she mumbled something. Makoto didn't catch the beginning, but the end sounded like "doesn't either."

"Who doesn't either?"

Ami was blushing. She looked away. "Just, um, Sam, my friend from home. She's an artist. She says math makes her head ache."

"Oh?" Makoto perched on the desk. "Good friend?"

"Best friend."

"Bit of an odd couple?"

"Not a couple, just a friend, but yes, a bit odd."

"You're very certain about the not a couple. Have you tried?"

Ami nearly leapt from her seat. "No. I mean she wouldn't, I-"

"Would?"

Ami frowned, "you're teasing me."

"Yes. I am."

"Sam does that. I'm not used to it. I don't think I like it very much."

"Fine." Makoto glanced over to the bed. Serena had fallen asleep. "So what do you do on that computer all the time?" At that moment the computer made a beep and something popped up on the screen.

"Don't read that!" Ami shut the screen.

"As I doubt it's your dispatch from Dark Kingdom headquarters, I'm going to assume it's from Sam."

Ami nodded, "but you still can't read it."

"It's Mercurian to me."

Ami glanced up, pushing her glasses up her nose. "It's Standard. Can't you read?"

"A bit, not well."

"Oh."

"It's not really important. We deal with verbal contracts mostly. We don't lie. Writing makes people lie."

"What?"

"Well, it does, you can lie with words when you're writing. You can make it so it sounds like one thing and says another, but speech is speech."

"I think I understand. You really never lie?"

"We don't make promises we can't keep. We don't say things we don't believe."

"Half the people on Mercury spend their lives trying to convince people of things they don't believe."

"It's hard enough to convince people of something I believe and they want to believe. But it doesn't matter if you make people think something, you have to change their actions as well as their minds."

"There aren't any actions on Mercury. Everyone is always at the baths talking about ideas. That's why I like to spend time with Sam, because she doesn't care about everything I do, and it's refreshing to have something different. But here everything is different. And she's been teasing me about not going to the balls, and staying in and doing math, but I feel so much more lonely and homesick with all those people than I do here, at my computer."

"Yeah, I understand." She was watching Ami with one corner of her mouth turned slightly up. This made Ami nervous. Makoto hopped off the desk and rolled her shoulders. "It's getting late. I'm going to put Serena to bed, and then go myself." She lifted Serena easily. "You should get some sleep."

As she exited the room she flashed a smile that left Ami shaking.

Serena snuggled into her shoulder and Makoto let her fingers trace along the princess' cheek. She reached the princess' door and brought her inside. She managed to remove the unconscious girl's shoes and dress, then put her in bed in her slip. Waking up a little Serena smiled drowsily and blurry eyed up at Makoto. She reached up and caught Makoto's neck and pulled her down to slowly kiss her mouth. Makoto again ran her fingers over the princess' face. "Go back to sleep," she whispered, and loosed herself from Serena's grip. "big day tomorrow."

"I lost my boomerang," came a petulant murmur, "I hit the dragon with it, but then we were gone."

"I'll make you a new one."

"Mmm, kiss me again."

"If you want." Makoto pressed her lips against Serena's, then extricated herself and sauntered towards the door with a grin fit for a sated cat.


	19. Strategy of War

Minako couldn't sleep that night. Was she breaking rules? Was she endangering Rei? Was she endangering the princess? Shouldn't she be thinking of the princess before Rei? Was it worth it? Could they bring Neptune back to the side of the Moon kingdom? Were they all going to die because of her decision? Finally at dawn she gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. She pulled on her loose linen shirt, trousers and boots, strapped on her sword and headed towards the training grounds. A little sweat always served to focus the mind. She wasn't really surprised to find Haruka down there already, taking apart Gaston, the practice dummy, with a wooden sword. Minako stood at the entrance and watched her for a while. The sweat was running down her face, and her eyes were burningly, almost cruelly, intense. She raised her arms above her head and struck. Gaston went flying, breaking from his wooden post, and Haruka dropped her blade to the ground, leaning on it, and resting her sweaty forehead in her sweaty hand.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Minako asked. Haruka glanced up, smiling now, brushing the hair out of her eyes.  
"Couldn't you"  
"Are you worried"  
"No more than you are. About the same things probably." Haruka went over and picked up Gaston, reaffixing him to his post.  
"Why do you think that?" Haruka ignored her, and walked over to the rack of wooden practice swords. She lifted a few, musingly, then nodded at the weight of one.  
"Let's talk about fighting." She tossed Minako the practice sword. She caught it and unstrapped her real one. They weighed about the same. She set her real one on the bench and started swinging the practice one, getting her muscles warmed up.  
"Let's talk about the attitude you need during fighting." She made a little flourish with the blade. "People fight in different ways. Some of them need to get themselves all worked up and scream when they go for a strike. Some are cocky, and use their attitude of superiority to give them the boost they need. People are built in different ways, and they need different attitudes to fight with. It also has to do with your approach to fighting. Rei never thinks of other people, she is never trying to impress anyone with her skills. She's fought too many monsters to deal with the psychology of the individual. She is utterly intense when fighting, and relies completely on tried and true skills. Makoto is more like that than she is like us. She has fought all her life and doesn't consider it a privilege or a game. She also bases everything on skill. And she is better than me. She has more skill, but I've got psychology, and that throws everyone off"  
"You're saying I have it too"  
"You might have it. I think you have the potential to be very good at psychology. You're smart enough. You can think on your feet. We just need to make you aware of your potential"  
Haruka flicked the tip of her sword up, indicating that Minako should challenge her. The stood opposing and presented their blades. "Basically there are two options, attack and counter attack. You might think it is attack and defense, but straight defense is useless. You can't win if you don't attack. So you either attack first, or wait for your opponent to begin and use their attack to fuel your own"  
Minako lunged forward and struck, but her blade clashed with Haruka's and then the taller girl's was continuing forwards, wood thudding into her side. "That is one of the most common counter attacks, parry-riposte. You know it as well as I. You attack, and leave yourself open. I defend, but I must take advantage of my opportunity, no use letting it slip by. Now you think you're prepared, but with my psychology, I know what you're going to do next." She swung her blade towards Minako, who was ready to defend, and went for the parry. But suddenly Haruka's blade wasn't coming in from that direction anymore, and she felt it thud into her other side and knock her backwards a few steps.  
"I knew you wanted the counter attack. But I wasn't going to give it to you, so I switched my target, changed lines. That's the basics. If someone fails in an attack, next time they'll wait and set something up for the counter attack so you have to be prepared"  
"I get that"  
"Human nature isn't 'try, try again.' It's 'try something else"  
"Let's go." Minako attacked, carefully this time. Haruka played the game for a while, letting her be successful, and doing what was expected. But the next time Minako feinted to the left, Haruka parried right and knocked Mina off her feet with the riposte. "Ow." Haruka leaned on her sword and smirked.  
"I was ready for you again. You have to keep on changing, learning what the other person likes to do, and preparing to counter it. Then they'll change, and you'll have to change with them. What's your next move"  
"Next time I'll hit you in the head"  
"Not a bad plan. Responsive to the fact that I foiled your feint. A surprise in changing your target area. Not bad at all. If I thought that you had those reasons in mind I wouldn't ask you for other options"  
Minako stood up, brushing herself off. "I could pretend to change my target but go back to the original"  
"Another good plan"  
"Are you this annoying when you're really fighting"  
"It's all about attitude. It takes a lot of effort to come up with a plan, but you have to execute it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Then when you win you act all surprised as if it was an accident that you cut their arm off. It makes them angry and lose their head. A hard battle is when no one loses their head. Then it's a battle of wits. Who can change fastest, who can react fastest"  
"It's a game"  
"It's life." Haruka brushed off her sleeve and stared intensely at the ground. "You wanted me to tell you what I was worrying about. Well that's it. I have to go in there and convince Michiru to come back on our side. It isn't going to be easy. And when you talk to her it's always a battle. Usually I can have the attitude that the offhanded remark I just made didn't require any effort to think up. But this time it's going to be different. I'm going to have to fight like Rei does. To rely utterly on my skills and my convictions. There's not going to be joking or teasing, even if it sounds like there is. It's a battle to the death, and I've got to win"  
Minako nodded, pulling into herself. "I have confidence in you"  
Haruka gave her a disbelieving look. "You're just the little leader aren't you? I know you're more terrified than I am. Why are you being supportive of me? Come on. I know you're unsure about the plan, so let's make it better"  
"What do you suggest"  
"Let's look at the facts. What do you know about Neptune"  
"It's, um, entirely covered by ocean. And everyone's kind of stuck up there"  
"I assume you don't mean stuck to the sky. Yes, everyone lives on artificial islands, and they are the most socially aware planet in the solar system. There are balls all the time. their normal affairs of state are all decided upon while dancing. They're a smart and bored people, who are used to doing exactly what they please"  
"And you're still in love with Michiru"  
"Shut up. That isn't what you're supposed to be focusing on. You ought to be worried about how in hell we're not going to be caught and sent to the Dark Kingdom and tortured to death"  
Minako blanched. They really could. She had gotten them in far too deep. They were all going to die. It was all her fault.  
"Minako. Wake up. Don't wallow. You have to make a strategy"  
"We shouldn't go. It isn't worth it. It's endangering our mission"  
"The Dark Kingdom winning will endanger our mission as well. I think the only way not to endanger the princess is to bring her straight to the Dark Kingdom and surrender totally. Not that they wouldn't have her killed in a week after listening to her insipid conversational techniques"  
"Forget what I said about Michiru. You're perfect for her. Neither of you have any tact"  
"We have it. We just know when it's worth using." Haruka smirked and waved her sword. "Get up, let's sweat and talk. We only have another hour before we need to get cleaned up and go"  
"Fine." Minako climbed back to her feet and readied her sword, holding it pointed at Haruka's throat.  
"All right. Plan A is rescuing Michiru, probably from herself. But we also want to loose the Dark Kingdom's hold on Neptune." Haruka cut, Minako blocked and they faced off again.  
"Like we're going to be able to do that"  
"This is your problem." Haruka feinted at her head. "You can block but you won't use the opportunities." Haruka finished the cut to her head. Minako blocked. Haruka slid forward and caught her wrists pressing her against the wall. "Remember what I said before"  
"Don't kiss me, please!" Haruka cracked up. She dropped Minako's wrists and leaned over to laugh.  
"Should I be exceptionally offended?" she asked when she had caught her breath. "Or do you just not like to be dominated"  
Minako scowled, doing a fair imitation of Rei's favorite expression.  
"I should be offended that you aren't listening to me. A defense is weak. You protect, but it's more important to hit hard than to protect. Stealing Michiru is a defense. We have to complete the counter attack. Find an offensive action. We have to hurt the Dark Kingdom, not just block them, hurt them. And if you can't do it in fighting, you can't do it in planning. So let's go. Hit me. That's what you want to do, hit me hard. Unless you want to be helpless against the wall again"  
Minako growled and hefted her sword. Haruka grinned. "Maybe we should wear helmets." 


	20. Neptune Pt 1

Everyone gathered in Ami's room early that morning. Minako had washed after training, and came in drying her hair. She had strapped on her new sword and made a show of counting heads, though she only really had to check for Serena who looked like she wasn't awake when she got dressed that morning. She slept leaning against a wall and clutched her new boomerang up by her head.  
Ami stood in the center of her room, watching the timer on the transporter count towards zero. Makoto had foregone traditional Jupiterian costume, deciding not to look like a bloody foreigner during their incognito mission to Neptune, and in slacks, reclaimed her place on Ami's desk, peering over the smaller girl's shoulder to eye the foreign instrument of travel.  
Haruka, also having cleaned up, came in wearing a uniform in sea green that looked rather strange contrasting with her blue eyes. But they were hard and dark, and she looked every inch a prince with her firm gaze and proud bearing, a prince who was ready to kill for his country.  
Rei couldn't wear her armor with her wounds, but her bow was wedged into her quiver, which was slung over one shoulder, and her hand crept towards the grip of her knife.  
Minako stepped into the center of the group and caught their attention. "All right, this is the plan. When we get to Neptune we will split into groups, each will have a goal. Rei is with me. She's still weak and needs to be looked after." Rei glowered, "We are going to stay out of trouble, and find a way to strike at the Dark Kingdom. Ami and Makoto, you are on recon. I want you to go undercover and collect information about the situation." She turned to the prince, "Haruka, your duty is to locate Michiru and either recruit her or neutralize her. If she is not on our side, she must not be allowed to aid the Dark Kingdom. Do you understand"  
Haruka nodded shortly, the corner of her lip curling up into something not quite resembling a smile.  
Minako tuned to look at the last member of her corps. "Serena," she paused. She looked at Ami and Makoto, thought about their job, pictured Serena as spy and winced. She looked at Haruka, and there was a small arch of the eyebrow in response to the unspoken question. Minako sighed, "Serena, you're with us. Do everything we tell you. This is serious, and you could be in great danger." Serena quivered at her glare. "Ami, How much time"  
"We'll be gone in a few minutes. Everyone needs to be touching me, or touching someone who is touching me"  
There was a short scramble for position; then they waited. A few minutes passed, there was a flicker, and they were gone. A minute or so later Artemis peered into the empty room.  
"Where has she gone? I say, ever since they went on that adventure, she's been harder and harder to predict. She's probably training." Artemis shuddered, "Why she's doing that voluntarily I will never understand"  
He sauntered off unworried, and the door clicked shut behind him. He didn't realize how drastically things had already changed, and that they had not finished changing either. 


	21. Interlude

"You let them go?" Setsuna asked, not looking at her queen.  
"They will do what they do. I'm going to trust their judgment"  
"You wanted them to go. You told them Neptune was deserting. You knew what they would do"  
"I did not." Serenity stepped forward, but did not touch her. "You did, but I did not. I told them the truth, let them do with it what they will"  
"They're children." Setusna half turned, still unable to look at her.  
"They are intelligent young women. They will not put themselves at any risk they deem unnecessary"  
"You trust your daughter so much"  
"They are there to protect her"  
"I'm not afraid of them dragging her into danger. I only fear that they cannot protect her from herself"  
"She isn't an idiot, just immature"  
"Far too immature"  
"Perhaps they will help her grow up"  
"None of them are miracle workers." Setsuna laughed cruelly.  
"You know what will happen; you know what we can do and what we can't. I know I will die; you're pulling away from me"  
"I don't know everything. But there is one part that never changes"  
Serenity reached out and touched her hand. "If this is our last bit of time, why are you wasting it by pulling away from me"  
Setsuna turned away. "I don't want to cry"  
"There is catharsis in tears"  
"I will never find you in a million years"  
"Find me now"  
Setsuna turned and ran her fingers across her lover's cheek. "I wish-," she leaned in and kissed her mouth, "I wish we could die"  
Serenity asked no questions, she just reached behind her back and opened the door. 


	22. Neptune Pt 2

They arrived in an alley outside the back of Neptune's main palace. Looking down the alley to the right they could see clear sky and water. To the left was the city.

"If things fall apart, we meet back here as soon as we can. Otherwise I expect everyone back in two hours," said Minako.

Haruka led the way through the winding kitchens, keeping to the dark alleys and stairs, staying away from people. They ran into one maid, but seeing the uniformed Haruka, she almost hit her head on the floor in fear and respect.

They passed into the main part of the castle now. This hallway was three times as wide as the ones previous, floored in green marble, the walls draped in velvet. A short way along it opened up into a balcony over looking a ballroom. To stairways led down, both guarded. Below, a ball was in session. This was Neptune, where the music never stopped. But it was strangely different from the balls of the moon. Here white was not the fashion, neither did light green appear. The colors were dark and rich, green and blue, purple and red, and black, more black than ever before. The queen of Neptune laughed archly, her talon like fingernails clicking against her glass, displaying her impatience.

"That girl," she said, her voice sharp and loud, like a beginner's violin, "where can she be? So willful she is." She smiled at the young man, her eyes wild. "You will have to break some sense into her."

"It will be my pleasure, Queen Beryl," the prince of the dark kingdom replied.

Minako felt Haruka's hands clenching into fists. She turned. Haruka met her eyes, "I'm going. Two hours." Haruka disappeared past the guards who took no notice of her.

Minako turned to Rei and Serena, "I want to get higher, lets find a way up." She looked at Makoto and Ami, "I want you down there, be ready to run, but I want your ears open."

She started down the hall, in the opposite direction followed by Rei and Serena, leaving Makoto and Ami there alone. Makoto smiled at her partner, "so, you got a plan?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Haruka had memorized the way to Michiru's room quite a while ago, so she arrived quickly. However there was already a slew of guards outside her door, most of them knocking and whining, saying, "Please princess, what are you doing in there? Your mother is going to get angry."

Though Haruka wouldn't have minded a fight, she decided that prudence denied it, and instead she slipped out a window, and edged her way along the tiny ledge on the wall, and swung in the next window, which happened to be Michiru's. there was a sword against her throat instantly. Haruka tried not to gulp. Michitu glared at her.

"What in hell are you doing here?" She hissed, dropping her sword a little, but not putting it down just yet.

"I have come to rescue you from the horrors of bondage to the Dark Kingdom."

Michiru raised an eyebrow, but the sword dropped a little farther.

"Why exactly do you believe I want to be rescued?"

"Because I could not think that I had been so wrong to trust you."

"An honest answer, I was not expecting that."

"I have come armed with nothing but my honesty," she glanced down, "and a large sword, but that's not for you."

"You expected to fight me, how perceptive."

"Why did you go?"

"Because my mother called, you understand that, you understand where loyalty lies."

"I do. But some things are higher than family. Does your loyalty to your country lie lower than that?"

"I have told you a lot about Neptune, but I don't think you ever understood. We are an ally not a vassal state."

"As are we. Uranus is honor bound to the moon kingdom. We do not break our promises."

"it is a sad day when chivalry lies dying, but it is today. I admire you. I admire your country more than my own, but your country will die, and mine will not."

"If we all fight together we have a chance. If we do not back one another the conclusion is foregone!"

"That is true. But my family has chosen the conclusion that they wish to pursue. The war will be over sooner, fewer people will die."

"The will live as slaves."

"Not us. Is bondage to the Dark Kingdom worse than bondage to the Moon? But either way, we chose to be allies, not vassals. We make our own decisions. You could join as well, spare your people bondage. Remain as you are."

"No, we vowed to protect the Queen, and we will, to our last breath. My people could not stomach such a running away."

"Are they all as chivalrous as you? Are none of them sane? Do you not realize what pain you are inflicting on them, by not being able to bend your will. Chivalry is beautiful, but you cannot bet anything but your own life on it, or your honor becomes murder."

"True. But I cannot break my promises, and one was to protect the princess, the same as yours. Whatever my country chooses, I will protect the princess."

"If that is so, why are you here? Are you not neglecting your duty at this moment?"

"I am merely recovering a portion of her defense that has gone astray."

"Is that all?" At some point the sword had been resheathed and set on a table. Michiru was looking up at her, her green eyes incomprehensible. "Is it?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"We have scored, it is now time to play dress-up." Makoto pulled her head out of the closet and grinned at Ami, who always looked nervous when that savage grin hit her. It looked like it had been used over bloodshed and sex; it was not comforting over a closet of Neptunian ball gowns. Ami couldn't lose the feeling that she was the next victim, and the fact that Makoto was weaponless did not help.

Makoto headed over to the vanity table in this noble couple's suite and stuck a few pins into her mouth. With an eye on the mirror she began to pin her hair up on her head. Ami watched for a moment, then shook herself and stepped into the impressively large closet. The woman did not appear to be tall of stature, which was a relief, and Ami, though balls were not her favorite activity, began to prowl the line of dresses. Finding one that matched her hair, she began to strip off her grey uniform jacket, then thought for a moment, and carefully closed the closet door.

When she stepped back into the room, her jacket bundled under her arm, and the length of the dress hiding her uniform's blue boots, Makoto was lounging on the bed in a dark green jacket and black trousers with a green stripe down the side. She had a light ornamental rapier handing from her belt. It was not comforting. She unfolded off the bed and sauntered over to the frozen Ami. She was leaning closer. Ami couldn't breathe. Her hands were coming up—and she plucked the glasses off of Ami's nose.

"Let's not advertise our nationality, all right?" Ami bit her lip. "We'll stash this stuff near the escape route. Let's go."

Ami followed Makoto down the hall, scolding herself silently the entire way.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Minako and Rei walked shoulder to shoulder, with Serena tagging along behind. She kept glancing behind worriedly, and then glancing down at herself worriedly and wondering why she had chosen that morning to wear a pink blouse and green polka-dot skirt. She soon decided she must have been possessed and caught up to Minako and Rei at the door to a wooden rickety flight of stairs.

"Are you sure you can do this. If not, I'll take Serena and leave you as a guard."

"I can do it. Stop worrying about me. I hate it. I don't want your help."

"You should be careful. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I don't hurt myself. You hurt me. This is your fault."

"I know. I don't want to make it worse."

"You are."

"Will you stop fighting," Serena whimpered, "I hate it when people fight."

They both slowly turned their heads and gave her a look. Serena hid behind her boomerang.

"All right, we'll go up." Minako looked at Rei. "Do you promise not to do anything that might hurt yourself?"

Rei looked sullen, "I promise."

"Serena, you're our guard. I want you to stay on the landing of the stairs, and if anyone starts to come up, you have to run up to us and tell us. Okay? This is a very important job. Don't screw it up."

Serena nodded. Rei and Minako left her on the landing and continued up into the attic. There was a door that opened onto a catwalk that led to the chandelier. They climbed over the railing on the catwalk and walked along the rafters. At a crossbeam they paused. They had a good view of the Prince of the Dark Kingdom and Queen Beryl of Neptune from there. Then they waited. Minako could hear Rei breathing next to her. It wasn't as easy as she would have liked. She didn't want to think of Rei plummeting down into the dancing figures on the floor. She wouldn't land on her feet this time. Minako hesitantly thought of reaching out and taking her hand, to make sure she wouldn't fall. But she guessed at the look she would receive from even thinking something like that and thought better of it. She stared down at the dancing figures and wondered if she'd see Rei in a dress again. She wondered if she'd be this confused around her in a dress. Probably. It was bad enough seeing her like this, with bandages around her middle, that were her fault, her fault for not being able to take care of herself. She pressed her fingers against the scar on her shoulder where the beast's talon had entered her, and she wondered what her father would think of her now, scarred and jaded, and in love.


	23. Neptune Pt 3

"I am merely recovering a portion of her defense that has gone astray," said Haruka.

"Is that all?" At some point the sword had been resheathed and set on a table. Michiru was looking up at her, her green eyes incomprehensible. "Is it?"

Haruka turned her head, breaking the eye contact. "We can't make this about us. We can't."

"I know."

Haruka touched her cheek, and met her eyes. "Do you want it to be?"

"Would you leave with me? We could go; we could run. Live somewhere away from this war—away from all of these questions."

Haruka stared into her eyes, wanting desperately to say yes. "No. I couldn't do that. I couldn't betray everything for you."

Suddenly Michiru was smiling wickedly, all the innocence had dropped fro her eyes. "You waited for a long time there. I was beginning to doubt you."

"You are evil." But Haruka couldn't help returning the smile. "Damn you and your testing of my limits. Have I passed? Am I noble and selfless enough for you now."

"I don't know. What if you could save your people **and** have me?"

"I don't trust the Dark Kingdom. I wouldn't trust that they would not make us into slaves, or conscript us to fight their battles to seize control of the universe."

"They understand that we are more civilized than the rest of the empire. They want to ally with us. I know they would enslave Jupiter, Earth, Mars. But not us."

"And if I gave up my people to this alliance with the devil, what would I get in return?"

"Me."

"And how would I receive this gift? Would I have you as my mistress, for whatever wicked purpose I would choose? Or as my wife, an alliance between two worlds that we could slowly expand until we have the power to over throw the Dark and rule this system for ourselves?"

"Which would you choose?"

"Neither. Neither your sexual nor your political favors tempt me from what I know is right."

"And if you had no other options, which would you choose?"

Haruka gave her a look, "the first one."

A swift smile escaped Michiru's firm control, but she soon regained control.

"Let me pack."

"What!!!"

Michiru smiled and turned towards her closet. Haruka reached out and caught her arm.

"No, no way. I'm not taking you anywhere until you explain exactly what is going on in your head. Because basing it off of our last exchange, I would think that you were tempted by…"

Michiru had turned in her grasp, and stepped closer, so that they were almost touching. Any motion, even a too deep breath would result in them pressing against each other.

"And you believe that I have as strong a character as you? Just because you are unaffected by my absolute transcendence does not mean that I cannot be won by good looks and a charming smile." She stared into her eyes. Haruka looked confused, and innocent, and approximately five years old. Then they were kissing. Then they stopped.

"I don't believe you."

Michiru grinned, and pulled away, her dress swirling around her. "Good."

"But what about your people? You know what the Dark Kingdom will do to them if you do not join. You are sentencing them to death."

"Is that not what you wished me to do? Did you not hold your noble ideas over your people's lives?"

"I don't want to. I don't want them to be hurt. And you have turned the tables on me yet again. You have made me argue your side. I don't know what to do. It isn't as if I actually have much say in the decision. My father is not one who will back down from a fight. And if he is determined to fight than I must support him in every way. I must attempt to save my people in the only way I can, and that is by making sure the Moon Kingdom will have the best chance to succeed. I cannot let it lose its allies. I will volunteer for any work to cut into the heart of the Dark Kingdom. I do not want to see my people hurt or enslaved. But I cannot switch sides, so I will do everything I can to protect my people without violating my principles."

"So you have the same argument as I, family loyalty. But your family has chosen the chivalrous, idealistic path, and mine the cruelly practical path. I would wish my family were yours, if that were not betrayal. My family made me vow to protect the princess, and then they changed their minds. But I want to be like you. I will not break my vow, though I will be happy if my rejection of marriage does not interfere with the alliance with the Dark Kingdom. Because, like you, I wish that my people will be safe, even if I am not."

"That is why you will come back?"

"Do you wish it were because I could not resist the temptation of being your mistress?"

"Maybe." Haruka arched an eyebrow.

Michiru laughed, "You're not as good as me."

"No?" Haruka leaped forward and caught her around the waist.

Michiru looked behind her, smiling. "Not at all."

Haruka hugged her close and Michiru pressed her head against her shoulder. Then they just stood there, holding each other.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Makoto turned away from the main hallway and back into the servants' quarters.

"Um, the ball is just down there…"

"And we're just going to waltz past the guards?"

"Oh."

Makoto wrapped her arm around Ami's shoulders and gave them a squeeze. "It's all right. You're better at some things, but I think we're heading towards my area of expertise. Let's hope we don't get the whole way there however, I'd miss my spear."

By this time Ami was entirely lost, but Makoto kept leading her though the turning and twisting narrow hallways, following a sense of direction trained in impenetrable jungles. They hid in an alcove as a posse of servants came through carrying trays of hors de oeuvres. Then they followed them at a distance, and slipped out of the door into a side hall lined with long tables of food. Two arched openings led into the main ballroom and the dancers slipped through them to get a little refreshment and to sit down for a moment, before returning to the dance. Makoto proffered her hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Ami nodded and took her hand. As they danced, Makoto took up the line of gentle teasing again.

"Have you heard from Sam lately?"

"Not since last night."

"Does she usually send you messages every day?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't she have a life?"

"Shut up. She's not obsessed with me. It isn't like she writes pages and pages."

"How much do you write?"

"I'm in a new place. I have a lot to write about."

"Does she know how much you want her?"

"Shut up. Stop implying things. I hate it when you imply things."

"Sorry."

"You don't know what it's like. You don't know how it is to be shy. Everyone probably likes you. You're attractive. You're tough, and good at dancing. You're not a shy little geek who tries so hard to get everyone to like her, and fails. It was so shocking when she spoke to me, because she's cool, and a cool person can't like me. And she likes me, and just because I'm in love with her doesn't mean I'm going to mess that up!"

"I'm sorry if my implications hit too close to home."

"If you didn't keep harassing me about her, I might actually like you."

"You said I'm attractive."

"Well, you are."

"Not as attractive as Sam though?"

"No."

"Didn't think so. Did you try something, and she brushed you off?"

"No, I won't risk it though. I won't risk our friendship for something so silly."

"You know that we won't live forever. You may never see her again. You have to take what you can when you can."

"But…"

"You can't hope. Hope kills. You just have to go for it. Just kiss her."

"But I've never kissed anyone, ever."

"That's easily remedied."

Ami was again on the receiving end of the predatory look. "I…" but I what? What did she want, and as Makoto leaned in she realized that she hadn't wanted anything at all, until now. She had been perfectly happy being generally pathetic, not admitting anything, and enjoying her self-pity. Self-pity is a comforting thing, not dangerous at all, not dangerous like the feel of someone's lips pressing against her own.

Makoto pulled away, and laughed at her. "I think you need to work on that."

Ami nodded and pulled the taller girl down to kiss her again. She hadn't realized how delicious the danger was, trapped in her own complacency. Social interaction was like a battle, she generalized, lining up arguments and correlating evidence behind this thesis. It could kill you, but the tougher you are, the longer you'll last. Some times it's just a game. Playing with girls was just a game to Makoto, and as long as she treated it as a game too then no one would get hurt. But she had already been wounded. Self-pity was no longer enough. She thought about Sam with paint smudged on the side of her nose, turning and smiling at her. Kissing Makoto was just physical. It could never compare with the way she couldn't breathe when blue eyes looked on her kindly.

"Well, I suppose an intellectual like you should be a fast learner at nearly everything."

Ami didn't let herself smile, but she nodded. It was just a game. Makoto had no comprehension of a broken heart.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Serena sat on the landing and stared at the dust, hoping very hard that no strange Neptunian insects would make themselves known to her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Michiru packed her bag, strapping her sword to it and passed it to Haruka. She looked in the mirror one last time, carefully inspecting her appearance and redoing her hair. She glanced over her shoulder at her partner in crime.

"We don't sneak around. This is my palace. We walk out." And she opened the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Jupiter-" the word caught Makoto's ear and she turned gracefully, guiding Ami towards the conversation about her home.

"They're so backwards, as bad as Mars. But they think we're allying with them as equals. They're absurd. One of the tribes has joined us, and we're sending down assassins to leave the other leaderless. I really couldn't tell you the difference between the two of them, such a stupid rivalry. It keeps them weak though. If the tribes could ever agree on anything the force they could sponsor, well, it might make a **little** impact. They're strong, if stupid. I mean, they're largely illiterate, they don't even believe in writing. We made the alliance and they relied upon our word. It won't even qualm my conscience to take them as slaves. They're just beasts. But they've promised to not support Queen Serenity, and their word is their bond—fools."

Makoto burned. She tugged Ami towards the exit.

"Let's go. I can't stay; I'll kill someone. Let's go."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Time's almost up." Minako saw Makoto and Ami making for the exit. She glanced at the Prince of the Dark Kingdom, looking utterly bored as they waited for Michiru to arrive. Then she looked at Rei and saw her bow.

"Rei, can you shoot him?" Rei looked down, eyeing the target like a hunter. She clenched her fists.

"No."

"You can't?"

"I can't draw my bow. It—hurts."

"Oh."

"If you had any aim, you could."

"Well that won't help, will it?"

Rei wasn't scowling. That worried Minako. It was much more comforting when she was angry; when she was angry she was fully alive. But she was looking at her intently.

"I'll show you how to shoot."

"Oh, okay."

Mina couldn't breathe as Rei came up behind her, and slipped the bow into her hand. Fingers ran along her arm, setting it into position, and Mina shuddered. An arm reached over her shoulder to cock the arrow expertly. Her fingers were firmly guided into the correct position. She felt Rei's hair brush against her neck. Her hand was guided back, drawing the string tight. It was pushed upwards until the arrow rested just below her eye. Fingers accidentally brushed against her cheek. Rei was pressed against her, her arms resting along Minako's making sure they remained in place. Mina felt breath against her ear.

"Look down the shaft of the arrow. Can you see him?"

"Yes."

"Line it up with his neck." The tip of the arrow moved slightly. "Don't move anything, just let the string go."

Fingers brushed the back of her hand, and the string slipped away. Minako moved nothing else, not wanting to distance herself from Rei, not even a hair.

The quarrel drilled through the air and burrowed into the center of the Dark Prince's chest. At first it seemed as if nothing had happened, then he screamed and fell.

Rei pulled away from her back and Minako could breathe again.

"Good. He'll be dead in a few minutes."

The breath caught in her throat. She stared down at the man with the bloodstains in his shirt. His face was wide and horrified, and she choked.

"Assassins! Assassins in the palace!" someone screamed, and it brought Minako back to her senses.

"Run! We have to run! They'll look here first!" She shut the fact that she had killed a man away inside of her, and dashed along the rafter. She raced down the stairs past Serena. "Come on! We have to get out of here!"

She glanced back to make sure Rei was following, and then put on a burst of speed. She heard the guards coming down one way and tore down a different hall. A servant pushing a cart was coming to intersect her hall. It slid in and blocked her path. Her sword was out and she slashed the metal cart in two, along with the cakes riding on it. The servant fled in fear. She vaulted over it and sped down one hallway, than another, working her way through the labyrinth to the alley in which they had arrived. She broke out into the air and crashed into a few trash barrels. She turned. Rei came through the door, not running, but staggering. She was transparently pale. She grasped Mina's sleeve. Her hand was icy.

"Safe," she whispered, "keep me safe." Then she collapsed. Minako caught her.

"Oh god." She held Rei to her chest, ignoring the blood seeping through the bandages, into her shirt. "This isn't worth it."

Serena came through the door, gasping for breath. Mina didn't notice. Ami and Makoto burst through another entrance in fancy outfits, Ami's fingers flying over the transporter. Mina didn't notice. Then Haruka and Michiru plunged down from the rooftop. Haruka had her sword out and blood was smeared on her face. Michiru's eyes were an unearthly color. Mina didn't notice. The doors burst open and guards swarmed in. Ami hit the button, and they disappeared.


	24. Home Again

Queen Serenity was sitting in Ami's room when they arrived. Setsuna stood behind her chair, glowering. Minako probably should have been worried about what punishment they would receive. But she wasn't. She left the room immediately, not even seeing the queen, and carried Rei to the infirmary. Serena gave her mom a big hug and started prattling about the bug she had seen. Serenity smiled at her.

"Was that the most frightening thing that happened on your adventure?"

"No," Serena looked down, "seeing Rei collapsing and bleeding was much scarier."

The queen stroked her daughter's head, and turned to the group. She looked at Michiru. "It is good to see you back with us. Are you with us?"

"Yes." Michiru bowed deeply, "I made a promise and I will not break it. I will fight for you, in any way you wish."

"Thank you. We shall do our best to protect you country from the ravages of war."

"I am your servant."

The queen inclined her head. Haruka proffered her arm. Michiru accepted, and was escorted into the hallway.

Makoto stood forth. "My queen. I must ask for permission to leave the moon for a little while."

"Did you not just do so without permission?"

"This is different. This is personal."

"You wish to go home?"

"There is a situation on my planet that I think only I can remedy. I wish to bring Jupiter back into your fold."

"I appreciate your motive. And I give you all my permission. But you must first clear it with your team leader who is caring for the injured at the moment. There is also something I think you must know." Queen Serenity lifted an envelope. Makoto did not take it. She was afraid of what it would say. Then she clenched her jaw and took it. She did not open it there, but left without saying goodbye.

Queen Serenity turned to Ami. "What do you want, my dear?"

"Um, I just, I just wanted to write my friend from home. Could I have my desk chair back?"

Queen Serenity gently blushed, and rose from the chair. "Certainly."

Serena pranced in front of her. Setsuna slipped an arm around her waist and they exited the room.

"I wonder if any of the girls will come to the ball tonight. It must seem silly to them, to dance, after all they have seen, and are beginning to see."

"They have not seen enough then," said Setsuna, "for if they had they would know that it is more important to play while they can, than to worry when they can do nothing."

Serenity arched an eyebrow; "I believe I taught you that lesson this morning."

"You were most elucidating this morning."

The door shut behind them and Ami sank into her now free chair and flipped open her computer. She sighed. "Dear Sam," she wrote, "I miss you terribly. I'm afraid I won't ever see you again, and I can't bear the thought. I suppose this feeling is part of growing up, learning to deal with the fact that the world isn't a safe place, that we will all die, some sooner than they should. Growing up isn't about facing your fears; it's about living with them. Because I can't face some of these facts. It's easy to think deeply about life and death when you know you're going to be an old woman relaxing in the sauna thinking the same deep thoughts until you're ready for it to all be over. I know things are going to change, and whether I die young or grow old it will be without you. I hate it, but it is true, and I cannot change it, though I want to. I wish I had a religion. But that is the fate of the philosopher, to die believing in nothing, with the hope of finding out what comes next, if anything. But no matter how much science I learn, I still feel as if there is something more powerful and more mysterious than we know, and somehow, perhaps, our consciousness is preserved and moves on. To where, I don't know, but I hope that it is true. Because I didn't have enough time in this life, I didn't have enough time with you. I feel trapped into my destiny, and it is a sad one. I just wish that I could come home once before my future becomes my present, because there is something I wish to tell you that has no place on wireless communications. I'm sorry this is such a depressing letter, but it isn't even afternoon yet, and I am exhausted. I will write more at a later time. Love Ami."

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Makoto sat on the edge of her bed. The envelope lay on the floor and the message was clenched in her hands. She wasn't looking at it anymore. Her eyes stared into nothing. She was pale and would not move. Many people would cry at a time like this. But Makoto had never cried. She didn't want to. She wasn't sad. She was angry.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mina left the infirmary alone. Artemis came up to her in the hall.

"What happened?" he cried.

"The running was too much activity. It opened up the stitches and she passed out." Minako said, not looking at him, just staring into the depths of her mind.

"What? Your shirt…"

Mina glanced down. "It's not my blood. It's just my fault." She walked past him. He trotted behind her.

"Where were you this morning? I couldn't find you anywhere!"

"Neptune."

He froze until she had left him behind quite a ways. Then he loped to catch up.

"Why were you on Neptune!?!"

Minako spun on her heel. "Shut up! I killed a man today, and I nearly killed the girl I'm in love with! You're so small, so petty. You think you always know what's right, but you have no idea what I'm dealing with here! Don't yell at me; don't accuse me of anything. You don't think I'm beating myself up for all the idiotic mistakes I've made? It was a success. Going to Neptune was a success. That's what you would say. But some things aren't worth it, and stupidly uselessly hurting Rei isn't worth it!"

"Has she tried anything since she kissed you? Has she?"

Minako glared flames at Artemis. "Leave me alone. You have no comprehension of what is going on. You don't listen to what I say. All you do is tell tales to my father, and probably to Luna. Are you working for the Dark Kingdom? Is she? Are you on our side? Are you on my side? I don't know who to trust anymore. You've given me advice throughout my entire life, been my most trusted friend and confidante, but did you help me become the best leader, the strongest fighter- or were your priorities different?"

"You're a princess, Minako. A princess. It wasn't a time of war when you were growing up. Things are different now."

"You didn't make me strong. I'm not strong enough. You failed." Minako turned away and left. Artemis stared after her, unable to believe the change in his princess, thinking about her carefree playful existence before and trying to find the girl he thought he knew in this bitter, angry, desperate hero that she had become.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"A message has just come through for Princess Michiru." Michiru took it and thanked the man, then closed the door of her room behind her and opened the envelope.

"I hope you're happy, darling. You have your lover and can call yourself a hero for the side of the moon. But you will just be a martyr soon, and soon a traitor. Thanks to you there is no alliance. You know what will happen. You are no longer my daughter. I do not know you." Michiru set the letter down and looked across the room at Haruka.

"I've sentenced my family to death."

"You chose a side. Now you have to fight for it."

"You have no right to speak! You didn't choose a side. Your family chose for you. You're trapped in a desperate fight no matter what; all you can do is try to help. I could have helped; I could have saved people. I shouldn't have come back."

"It's too late, Michiru. It's too late. You can't go back. You can't change your mind. I had a choice. I could save myself."

"You couldn't have saved your people."

"I can't save both my people and myself. And now neither can you."

"I made a mistake."

"It doesn't matter anymore. You have another decision to make. Do you let your people die and run to Kinmoku when we lose, or do we fight? If we can no longer save our people and ourselves, we can die for them."

"It is an easy decision for me. It would not be so easy for my mother I do not think. It shouldn't be an easy decision for you. If it is, than you are just foolhardy. I have my guilt to drive me."

"I have my honor."

"Is it enough? Will it stand?"

"I will not be shamed."

"Pride is stronger than nobility. Guilt is more powerful than selflessness."

"And what is love?" Haruka slipped her arms around Michiru,

"Futile." And Michiru kissed her.


	25. Jupiter Intro Pt 1

Makoto walked down the hallway and knocked on the yellow door. Minako opened it and looked the taller girl. She took in the camoflauge-green sleeveless shirt, and the tough pants tucked into the boots.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Why?"

"My parents are dead. The Dark Kingdom has a foothold, and I think I'm the only one who can fix things."

"We should come with you."

"I can do it by myself."

"We're a team."

"We're supposed to be protecting Serena, not dragging her from one Dark infested world to another."

"I know. But we can't just protect her by locking her away. If her mother wanted that she would have sent her to Kinmoku already. I think she wants us to fight. And fighting diplomatically is just as important."

"You think we're supposed to be showing her things."

"If she's ever going to be queen she's going to have to learn a thing or two about the real world. Like we are. Like I am."

Makoto smiled down at her. "I would be glad to have representatives from the alliance of the moon accompany me on my diplomatic mission."

"Good. When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"What should we do?"

"Stay out of the way mostly. It's going to be hard, but I can do it. You guys need to look pretty, but not too foreign. Ask the servants for Jupiterian Ambassadorial costume. We have a thing about clothes. They have nothing to do with who you are, and everything to do with the role you play. They will treat you a certain way based on your outfit. You want one that is comforting and that commands respect."

"And you?"

"Mine is waiting there."

Minako had never seen her this serious before, but things were becoming less and less surprising to the goddess of love.

"We'll be ready."

"Thank you." Makoto gave a slight bow, and caught up Minako bowed back. She watched the tall girl stride down the hall. She was already playing a different role than she had been in the rest of her time here.

Minako went to inform the rest of her team about their new mission. A ball was taking place at that moment, but she did not look for any of them there.

………………………………………

Ami heard a knock at the door of her room. She shut her computer and went to open it. Minako stood in the opening. There was something different about her. Ami looked, not saying a word, trying to understand. The paranoia that had revealed her fear was gone. Something had shut behind her eyes. She held herself taller and straighter and farther away. At least when she had been paranoid she was honest about her fear and self doubt, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anymore.

"We're going on a diplomatic mission to Jupiter tomorrow. Request a suitable ambassadorial costume. We leave from here in the morning. Be ready."

Ami nodded and closed the door. She went back to her computer and searched for old news feeds having to do with Venus. Something suggested a pattern to her. First Neptune, now Jupiter. They all feared the military power of the Dark Kingdom, but perhaps it was the diplomatic corps that ought to be feared. Ami wondered who, when the fighting actually started, would kill the Mercurians, the Dark or the Light. At least with their diplomatic involvement, the moon kingdom's forces wouldn't have to sink the Neptunian islands. That was what no one spoke about. If you can't convince by words, you convince by force, and though the words and arrows used might cause the Dark Kingdom to annihilate them, at least we wouldn't have to call the command. Ami thought idly about what she would do if Mercury became an outpost of the Dark. She could program the course of an asteroid so that it collided with her small planet with enough momentum to send it hurtling into the sun. Would she be able to command that? But she would rather that she did it, than someone else, someone to whom all the inhabitants of Mercury were just numbers, not people. At least she would care.

Somehow all these desperate debates and games with hand-to-hand weapons were comforting. It was better that the Dark Kingdom was the enemy. Mercury turning hawk would be much worse.

She shut her computer and went to a bag in the corner. She pulled out a short jagged sword. Mercurians laughed at these things for two reasons, both its technological de-sophistication- even the Martians had sharp metal sticks, and for its symbolism of ideas rejected by the philosophers ages previously. Both war and honor were found to be silly and unfounded ideas by early philosophers, and no one had ever changed their minds, but it was given to her because it was traditional. As she held it she thought of their theories, their postulates. Every single one about war rang true, but honor was different. She wasn't sure why, being more a scientist than a philosopher, but she felt as if one had to make something worth dying for, and perhaps it was just a mental trick, a manipulation by culture, but it was tied into pride, and she knew how it felt to want to do her best, with her own abilities, with her own speed and strength. She presented the sword, bent her elbows to hold it parallel to the floor over her head, stepped forward with a thrust, parried to the side, and cut, throwing her bodyweight into the currently imaginary enemy.

………………………………………

Minako decided to check the training field next, just in case. She didn't really expect to find either Haruka or Michiru in residence, but she didn't mind putting off that encounter for a moment. She looked down from the battlements and stared.

Serena leaned slightly backwards, one arm cocked behind her, one out in front. Her back arm swung around violently and the boomerang flew. She didn't relax then, she tensed up even more, her hands up and in front of her. Minako watched the boomerang turn and start to come back, she tried to keep herself wincing as she watched, just knowing it was going to smack her in the face, but suddenly she saw Serena's body relax and she snagged the stick out of the air.

Minako clapped and hopped down from the battlements. "Good job!"

Serena turned toward her, grinning happily. There was a bruise above her eyebrow, and under her nose was smeared with blood, her sleeve had suffered the same fate. It was a shocking sight, but a good one.

"How come you're here instead of at the ball," Minako asked.

Serena bit the end of the boomerang. "Just wanted to practice."

"It paid off." She smiled happily in response.

"We're going to Jupiter tomorrow morning." Serena nodded seriously. "You need an ambassador's outfit."

"All right. Is Rei coming?"

Minako looked down, "No, I don't even know if I'll tell her."

"Do you think Makoto will be happy that I learned to use my boomerang?"

"I'm sure of it." But Minako wasn't really paying very much attention anymore. With the mention of Rei a wall had been knocked down and she wasn't able to hide behind her position of leadership, she had to deal. So next she headed to the infirmary.

………………………………………

Rei was sitting up in bed looking around expectantly. She saw Minako enter and her hand went to her side, but all it touched was a thin linen nightgown. She let her body relax and watched Mina's approach. She looked lost for a moment, in her own head, and didn't react when Mina climbed up on the bed and sat by her knees.

"What happened?" she asked:I was running and then I'm here."

"You passed out," Minako said quietly. Rei frowned. "You asked me to keep you safe, and then collapsed."

Rei's eyes were wide with terror at her own unconscious trust. Minako leaned in and kissed her mouth. "I don't deserve your faith."

They held eye contact for a moment. Then Mina slipped off the bed and left the room. The door closed. Rei looked sick and pulled the covers over her head.


	26. Jupiter Intro Pt 2

Haruka and Michiru stood in the small audience room. Queen Serenity, having not yet made an appearance at her ball, paced before them, crossing the breadth of her dais again and again.

"I don't want to put you into that kind of danger."

"We can handle it," said Haruka.

Michiru stepped forward, "We only wish to preserve our lives for as long as they are of service to you."

Serenity met her eye sharply, "Is that so? Why do I deserve such loyalty?"

Michiru turned her head away for a moment, but then she faced the glare. "My life is worth nothing otherwise. I have failed in my other attempts to preserve my people, and I would be ashamed to survive in safety while they perish. But I would be proud to die so that they would not have to."

"And you?" Serenity turned her sharp gaze on Haruka.

"My honor tells me I must not run and hide. I would rather risk everything in one desperate sally than hide in a hole and wait for them to come hunting."

"Then I give you permission, but I charge you, do not lay down your lives unduly, fight wisely for the highest success, not the most noble martyrdom."

They bowed in recognition of the wisdom of the words and were dismissed.

They paused in the empty hallway and Michiru took Haruka's hand. "So, we have severed our ties with the Princess's guards."

"And we must move quickly if our now independent action is to have any effect."

"You wish to behead them."

"The Dark may prove a hydra, but it is likely to be one of the few actions we can perform that will be effective."

"We must prepare."

"Yes."

Minako came down the hall towards them.

"The team is going to Jupiter tomorrow."

"We are no longer affiliated with the team," said Haruka, wincing a little at the look of surprise with a hint of betrayal that crossed Minako's face. "We're still protecting the princess, just a bit more actively. We're going after Queen Metaria."

"You're just going into the Dark Kingdom, how…"

Michiru shook her head slightly, "We don't expect to come out again."

"I see." Minako looked down. She started to head down the hallway. Haruka caught her and pulled her back.

"Are you okay?"

"I, I killed someone. I killed the prince who was going to marry Michiru."

Michiru looked surprised. "No wonder the Dark Kingdom wouldn't accept an alliance."

"It wasn't all your fault," said Haruka.

"Was it worse?" asked Minako, "Was it worse than just killing someone?"

Haruka looked at her. "You did what you had to do."

"But we weren't even fighting. I shot him. He didn't even see me."

"You did just what I told you to do, just what we are going to do, cut straight to the heart."

"But I took someone's life. Am I allowed to do that? I'm no goddess, how can I choose if it's someone's time to die?"

"Anyone can make that decision. You always have the right to kill. You cannot take away their right to kill you, can you? You just have to live with it, live with the fact that you took everything away from them, and live until they do the same to you. Take as much pleasure while you can so that your killer will have less to feel guilty for, and hope that those you kill did the same."

"But why does anyone have to kill anyone?"

Haruka shrugged, "They do. You can't live in a fantasy world. Deal with the way things are, not how you want them to be."

Minako stared at her for a few moments before nodding.

"Where are you off too?"

"To see Rei."

"Are you going to take advantage of your opportunities before someone takes them away?"

Again Minako was silent for a moment before nodding.

"I know I'm wasting time."

Haruka grinned, "good kid." She pushed her charge down the hall, then turned back to Michiru. "Serious planning and discussion of impending martyrdom, or…"

Michiru arched an eyebrow, "You have an interesting philosophy of live in the moment. It is very representative of humanity's ability to entirely ignore thoughts of the coming apocalypse."

"Would you rather endlessly dissect inevitable doom?"

"I think not." She caught Haruka's collar and firmly led her down the hallway.

…………………………………………………………………………

Unfortunately, as Rei soon realized, pulling the covers over one's head was not an effective barrier against thought. In fact it was about as effective as climbing a tree is against a Roc. Huddled in the dark warm enclave, Rei didn't ask herself why she fainted. She knew her body well enough to know when she was pushing too far. It didn't stop her pride from forcing her to try, but back on Mars she would have protected herself. Trusting someone else was showing you were weak, showing that you were a child, and if she was still a child now she didn't deserve to survive.

Why _her?_ Why did she make herself a child in _her_ hands? She was her rival. If anything she should be more proud, more strong in her presence. She had to gain her respect. How stupid was in to throw herself into the monster's claws? She would injure herself to protect her rival, and then beg the same for safety. She had lost all of Minako's respect. How could she have any if she dared to kiss Rei like that and then leave. It was too easy, too thoughtless. She wasn't afraid of her, not in the slightest. She had shown herself weak too many times, and she was nothing. Well Rei would show her. As soon as she was healed, they'd fight, and Rei would hurt her, and the next time she was stupid enough to let herself get into danger, she wouldn't save her, she'd…

Rei buried her head under her pillow and attempted to smother herself. She'd jump into danger to protect her; she knew she would. It wasn't something she could control. It was family.

She remembered it suddenly. The pillow pressing against her face had reminded her of all the times her brothers had attempted to suffocate her, or had beaten her up, pinned her down and spit on her, dominated and humiliated her, and protected her from anything. They had made her strong enough to take care of herself, but they were always there, ready to save their little sister when she really needed it, but not when it would be an insult to her pride.

Well, they had been there. They had been there until she was sent away from the fire, until she had been marked as different. Then she had to take care of herself. She had gotten used to it, proved her ability, proved her strength, so they would see it too and take her back, though she would never admit that reason, even to herself. She told herself she liked to be alone. But lying here alone showed how untrue it was. She had a pack again, not her brothers, but a new pack, and she would fight for them as her brothers would fight for each other, and used to fight for her. She glowered down at the bandages around her stomach. She wanted to fight, but she was stuck here.

But did she want to fight? She wanted to jump out of bed and run down the halls after Minako, catching her, and doing what? She wanted to yell at her, and hit her, and crush her close as tightly as she could. How could you do that to me? How could you make me feel like I'm not alone anymore, and then just leave? It felt worse than before. Before she had managed to be whole on her own, but now she felt cold again, like a dismembered arm, dead and useless without its owner, without its place. She was angry at Minako for leaving her alone, when she finally realized that she didn't want to be alone anymore.


	27. Jupiter Intro Pt 3

That night small movements were seen in the royal wing of the castle. A figure in a dark robe slipped up the stairs into the main spire of the palace. Up there, the earthlight shone in through stained glass skylights making colored patterns on the floor. The shadowy robe dropped and gathered at Queen Serenity's feet. All she wore was a netted gown of silver thread. She stared up at the crescent skylight, the light fell over her, embracing her. She reached down the neckline of her gown and removed a small ebony box hanging from a chain. She lifted the lid and the crystal shone coldly in the black box. She took it out and warmed it in her palm. She held it into the golden light that shone from the crescent window. A yellow spark of light glinted in the center of the crystal. Then the glow expanded, pulsing out of the crystal, embracing the queen, then it moved farther. The pulses spread throughout the room, encompassing the whole thing with its gold light. A person outside the palace would see the light falling from the tower like a waterfall of molten gold, swirling around the pearlescent towers and walls, flooding, soaking, insinuating itself everywhere.

In the infirmary Rei tossed restlessly in her sleep. The gold light came in through the window taking on a red tint as it hit the stained glass. Rei cried out as the prophetic dream hit its climax. Then the light embraced her, and she stopped thrashing, her muscles relaxing and letting her sleep peacefully and heal.

Makoto had not felt as if she could sleep that night. Her head was too full. But she knew that she had to sleep or she would be weak. So she lay in bed, her eyes closed, but still wide awake, thoughts, plans, feelings dashing across her brain. But when the light came through the muted green curtains, falling on her bed, the thoughts eased away, and sleep took her.

Haruka's hair flopped across the pillow. Her face was relaxed, soft and young in sleep. The light came though the window and made diamonds on the floor, picking out the light blue rug and a crumpled, discarded sea green skirt,. As the light crawled up onto the bed Haruka took a breath and shifted around a little, snuggling closer to her bedmate. Michiru half woke for a moment, but didn't open her eyes. She just murmured, "What are you, four?" and pressed her head against Haruka's shoulder, falling back to sleep.

Serena was curled up in her bed when the light came in picking out her face, barely visible above the pink duvet. Her hands were tucked up next to her nose and she clutched her boomerang. It was a little under her cheek and she would have a mark there in the morning.

Minako lay face down in bed, her hair swirled and tangled over the pillow. She struggled a little as she slept, fighting the mattress, trying to hide in it, to force her way through it. The light glanced off the gold back of a mirror and shone into her face. She squirmed, protesting against the brightness. But it grew brighter and wider and trapped her. It was cold bright light, no matter how gold it shone, and was a prison of power and responsibility. If she had been conscious, Minako would have thrown herself in unhesitantly, but as it was her body protested the sacrifices she had already made and would continue to make. It seemed as if her last bastion of independence and rebellion had been crushed when her body finally absorbed the light. But perhaps it just pulled back a little, waiting for a chance to fight again.

Eventually, Queen Serenity placed the gem back into the box. She reached for her robe and gasped, the boxed diamond tumbled across the floor. She sank, but arms caught her before she fell. Setsuna scooped her up.

"It's done," she said. Serenity managed to look up at her face.

"The course was set long ago," she responded,

"I know."

"It is the only decision I can make," Serenity sighed and, like a child, tucked her head in between Setsuna's shoulder and chin. "No matter how often I wish I could be selfish, wish it was within my power to give happiness, instead of duty. But they must make their own happiness, all I can provide is pain."

……………………………………………………

Makoto strode down the hall in a sleeveless shirt of blackish green and heavy grey trousers tucked into knee high boots made of the carapace of some large insect. A spiny ridge ran down the outside, and the gleam had been sanded away. Against the rose-veined marble of the moon palace she stood out, but in the dull grays and browns of a forest she would fall into the background and become invisible death.

Serena ran down the hall after her in the pink Wellington boots that were her favorite part of the Moon to Jupiter ambassadorial costume. The Jupiterians did not generally trust foreigners, so they decided that it was best to be able to spot them at all times. This inspired the garishly bright, yet practical, ceremonial outfits.

"Makoto! Makoto! I've been practicing really hard. Come see me! Please!"

Makoto turned, "I can't right now. We're leaving soon. Are you ready yet? This is very important, I just can't."  
She continued on her mission down the hall. Serena stood and looked after her. Then she turned and went back to her room to finish dressing. After pulling on the leather trousers and the long sleeved pink coat, she sat on her bed.

"It's really important," she told herself, "it's very big, very important, so important I don't understand it."

But she snuffled into her sleeve. She couldn't help the thought, "it's more important than me."


	28. Jupiter Pt 1

The heat was almost overwhelming. The air was thick and wet and clung to the girls' skin. Everything was green. The trees reached impossibly high and were clotted with vines blooming hot flowers, orange, purple, magenta. The undergrowth was thick and prickly. Tall stalks with razor-sharp leaves on the end grouped over marshy ground.

Makoto bled into the landscape. She slowly looked around and analyzed the juxtaposition of the larger trees and areas of swamp and brush. She had leaned over Ami's shoulder to look at the map of Jupiter and find a place to land. She knew where she was, but where to go. The tribes would move randomly but regularly, veering from the paths of the roving storms. And which one to seek out first. Home, she decided, and gestured for the others to follow. She took out her machete and began cutting a swath through the underbrush towards an old path that led to the camp her tribe had stayed at on the last time she had seen them. They should have moved by now, but there would be enough traces of their passage to follow.

The group followed her, noisily, and she led them to a small clearing. Makoto was not surprised that it was empty, but she was startled by the swath of freshly turned earth that cut across it. She walked along it, slowly, pensively, as the rest of the princesses gathered well away to watch. Minako was confused, she did not remember this sort of thing from her history tutor and she stepped towards the mound, staying a few feet behind Makoto as she paused every few feet where a boomerang machete or a long forked rod protruded from the earth. Strips of cloth were tied to the trees and the fluttered their ragged ends in the wind. Makoto stopped in the center and dropped to her knees before a paired machete and rod. It started to rain lightly and the sky darkened. Minako watched as Makoto drew her own machete and brought it to her face, two quick slashes. Minako ran to her and grasped her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Don't touch me!" Makoto threw her off, and glared, the blood running from her cheekbones in angular streaks down her face.

"What are you doing?"

"What I have to do." She turned away, "Come on." She started through the forest again. Minako beckoned to the others and they hurried to catch up with her.

"What was that?" Serena asked nervously.

"A grave site," she replied. Ami nodded. Serena stared at the tall figure heading into the darkness of the trees.

"She's different here," she said. No one didn't agree.

……………………………………………

After an hour of Makoto slowly picking her way through a forest, she had stopped cutting a path and just moved easily through the trees and bushes, she stood still before a thick thornbush. She reached into it and thorns caught into her skin scratching little red ribbons down her forearm. Minako was sick of self-mutilation funerary practices and stepped forward to say so when a large section of the bush pushed inward leaving a small open channel. Makoto pushed her way through it and Minako followed, ignoring the spines cutting into her skin.

Minako stood in amazement. Here was another clearing, but this one full of people. The three pole tents she had heard about from her tutor were pushed into the trees, their doors facing inward and visible but the other sides completely cammouflaged. A firepit was dug into the center, across it meat roasted and a pot boiled. Minako was surprised at how many people there were, Makoto was surprised at how few. This clearing was half the size as the last one there were only twelve tents here. Before she had left there had been forty, before she had left they hadn't bothered to cammoflauge the camp, before she had left the last camp was for the living, not the dead. She stood there and the people saw her and Minako, and they froze. An old man with a long grey mustache and a cane turned in his seat by the fire where he watched the meat roast and looked at them.

"Master…" Makoto whispered, and the old man lifted himself from his chair and limped over to them, leaning heavily on his cane.

"Son," he said, ignoring Minako entirely, "you have returned. Have you come to take the spear?" Makoto bowed her head.

"I have."

………………………………

Minako stared at them for a little while trying to figure out what was going on. Eventually she gave up. "What the hell does that mean? Makoto, what is going on, you're supposed to tell me things! I'm the leader, I need to know."

Just then there was yelling from behind her. Makoto reached back and pulled Serena and Ami out of the thorn bushes.

"Let's go to the tent," said Makoto, "I'll explain there."

………………….

In the tent at the far end of the clearing, the old man sat on a low carved chair. Makoto sat on the packed dirt floor and the others followed.

"This is master Kuraman. He trained the warriors of our tribe."

"And I now am responsible for leading the tribe since our leading family is dead. No one has stepped forward to take the spear of the leader and take responsibility for the tribe since the dark ones attacked."

"How come there are so few people here? The grave site was not enough-"

"Many have left and joined the other tribe which has accepted the dark as their patron."

"Juniper," Makoto hissed. Master Kuraman looked at her.

"Yes, Juniper leads the tribe now. She has taken on the mantle of Pathfinder though that title is not hers to take, but she is the only one left. She chose to have her people live rather than fight futilely as I have done."

"I heard them speak their plans for taking us as slaves. We are less than human to them."

"You asked where our tribe had gone. They were taken. I know not for what purpose. Now we hide."

"What can I do?" asked Makoto.

"Take the spear and find a path."

"Will the spear accept me?"

"We will see. Though most of our warriors have been taken you may still be challenged for the right to lead."

"I am prepared."

Master Kuraman nodded and limped out into the clearing again. He took his cane and beat a large drum that sat by his door. People came out of the tents and gathered in the clearing. Most were old, or children, or injured. A few wore the sleeveless shirt and leather trousers of Makoto; they were mostly injured. Many others wore long tunics, bundled at the shoulders and tied at the waist. All of them bore cuts under their eyes. Some had healed into scars, others were still scabs, but there was not one member of the group about 40 strong, that had not lost someone close.

"Our champion has returned to us," said Master Kuraman. "She wishes to take the spear. Kumorimi, please bring it here."

He spoke to a woman in a tunic. She was not yet old, but her eyes were completely gray, no difference in shade. She did not move, but held out her hands. Lightning flashed and a spear lay in her outstretched hands. It was slightly golden and slightly silver, but mostly it looked like a spear, not ornamental, but useful and well used.

"Take it." Master Kuraman said. If you can lay your hands on it, it is yours."

Makoto reached out, and lifted it from her hands, easily, and with no apparent ceremony.

"This is impossible," said a young man, with a fist of fingers smashed to pieces. "She cannot be our leader. Was she here when we fought? When we died? She was in safety, in the moon. She doesn't know that we have already lost."

Makoto turned to him, the spear seemed to blend into her hand, become a natural extension. "Are you dead? Then you haven't lost. Why are you giving up? Are you giving up because you're safe? With your hand you wont have to be sent into slavery. You have a good deal now, light work, easy survival. It's not like fighting to the end. There's nothing like fighting to the end. It may be true that we will lose, but we have not already lost.

"You may think I'm speaking for the Moon Kingdom, with envoys from Moon allied planets behind me. But I care not for the Moon. We aren't fighting for one empire over the other, we're fighting for ourselves. We know what the dark kingdom is doing, has done, to our friends, our family, and this cannot be. We are the few that have been left behind, overlooked, but they are wrong to ignore us, because we are not dead!

"We have always protected each other, the warriors from the beasts, and the predictors from the storms. Will we stop that now? I don't plan to lead you into suicide, life is more important than that. Even in the great storm Zuto hunkered under a log and survived to unite the tribes, and have peace, protect us from each other. I am not Zuto, and perhaps I do not know when it is time to hide under a log and wait for the maelstrom to wander away, but I do know that it is time to once again unite the tribes. When I do, will you fight to rescue our friends, to protect our planet from all outsiders? We are from Jupiter, all of us, but they are not, the Dark and the Moon are not. Jupiter belongs to us, we can feel it, and we must fight for it, protect it, and protect each other, as we have always done, and always will do, as long as we are able."

There was no cheer. Minako had been expecting one and felt sort of off balance when none came. At that moment she had wanted to be a Jupiterian, she had wanted to fight for her last breath for the freedom of Jupiter, for the noble traditions, and the protective, symbiotic relationship they had with their planet. There wasn't a cheer, but there were nods of agreement. Minako looked towards her group. Ami listened intently, but showed no effects, she wasn't easily swept away like Minako seemed to be. Then she turned to Serena. She had been oddly sad and quiet all day, barely complaining about all the thorns and falling in the mud over and over again. She was affected, but not in the way Minako was. She stared up at Makoto with an expression of mounting betrayal. Minako winced, she knew why. Makoto had paired the Moon and the Dark as opressors. Makoto had to seem the same as the rest of her people, not an agent from an outside power using them as sacrifices, but with every rejection of the moon, Serena felt a personal rejection. They had all been assigned to protect her, but who can be told to reject their home for the princess of a strange and distant empire. Makoto was helping the Moon, keeping the Dark Kingdom from Jupiter's resources would be an endless boon, but this was complicated politics, and Serena hadn't quite mastered dissembling yet.


	29. Jupiter Pt 2

They were back in the woods again. Makoto had still not explained what they were doing. But they had left the camp, Makoto carried the spear and they followed behind, not knowing the way. They headed up over a hill. It was steep. Ami and Serena had to cling to bushes and pull themselves up, but Minako felt a little proud that she could keep her balance behind Makoto on the steep little path. Once she glanced back to make sure Rei was alright and then mentally slapped herself, chastising herself for just how much she wanted to see Rei scowl and be horribly offended that she thought she couldn't look out for herself. But that was why she wasn't here, because Minako didn't think, well, she didn't think that Minako could look out for her well enough.

They reached the top of the hill and below lay a valley with tents and half built structures. And old-fashioned transporter base was being constructed. It was weaker and completely stationary unlike the one they carried, but the Dark Kingdom didn't have access to the latest Mercurian technology, thankfully. If they had, they could be anywhere. Even the Moon only had a few of these transporters. They were too valuable and too dangerous, though there were plans to equip Moon scouting troops with them, but not for any mission they were likely to lose.

The Dark Kingdom had made their mark in this valley, and blatantly; they had no fear of discovery.

A man stepped out from behind a tree and held a heavy black crossbow aimed at Makoto's chest.

"Who are you, what are you doing here?" he grunted.

Makoto didn't move or flinch. "I wish to speak with Juniper."

"The Pathfinder?"

"That title is mine as she is mine. She is my promised."

Minako noted that Serena choked and fell over, but no one paid any attention.

The man laughed, "so, you've come home," he laughed again and pulled the trigger, "die!"

Minako didn't have time to even look horrified as the black bolt sped towards Makoto's chest, Makoto didn't seep to move at all, but the spear flickered and Minako heard the thunk as the bolt burrowed into a tree. Suddenly Makoto was grinning, the crossbow was in two pieces on the ground and the point of the spear was denting the flesh on the man's throat.

"Take me to Juniper, the quiet way."

"Yes," his voice quavered, "Child of Zuto."

"What?"

"Your spear moves like lightning. You have come to unite the tribes, and take back what is ours."

"Yes."

"If you succeed…" There he stopped, but Makoto seemed to understand.

"Let's go."

He led them down a path guarded in high brush and around the edges of the camp until a rough tent was reached. He didn't take them to the front flap where a guard in a Dark Kingdom uniform stood, but to the back, which held no opening and was mostly covered by brush. He nodded. "If you succeed, I am your first servant," he whispered.

Makoto grimaced. "If I succeed," she repeated, and looked in trepidation towards the tent. She looked to Minako. "Wait here. If I'm not back in an hour she's probably eaten me, so leave. If anyone comes, leave, I'll be fine, and If I'm not, you can't help me." She spared a softer glance towards Serena. "Look out for her. Don't forget that that's what you must do, look out for her."

And Makoto fought her way through the bushes lifted the edge of the tent, wriggled under, and was gone.

………………………………………………

Inside the tent was dark, only a spot of light fell from the smoke hole at the top and hot embers glowed red in the firepit. She feared it was empty, that it was a trap, but Makoto could feel a presence in the room with her. Suddenly the firepit roared with life and flame and the whole tent was lit. Across the firepit sat a girl with dark angry eyes and a long tail of sleek light brown hair that managed to glint silver, even in the firelight.

"You," hissed Juniper, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come for what was promised to me."

At this Juniper laughed, "Look at who's changed her mind, now. Wasn't it just a scant few months ago when you said you'd die rather than be bound to me?"

"I would, but I'm willing to make a few sacrifices for my people."

"My people," Juniper stood up and walked around the firepit to where she faced Makoto eye to eye, she was only a fraction of an inch shorter. "You sound so high and mighty when you say that. Too much time in the head of the empire has given you a proprietal air."

"I wasn't the one who sold my people into slavery."

Juniper didn't flare up at this, she iced over. "I gave them life," she said, "At least they're alive."

"Which is better? Slavery or death?"

"We're not slaves! They promised, they…"

"They're liars! You know they don't think of us as human! All those fit to work in my tribe have been taken to slave camps already, how long do you think it will be before they come for yours!"

"I know they're coming!" Juniper grabbed Makoto's shoulders, "they're here, but they kill anyone who tries to fight. I was never supposed to become Pathfinder, there were too many people in line ahead of me, but they're all dead, all of them. They chose honor over life, but you can only make that choice once."

"I won't make that choice. I'd step on my honor, but I won't stop fighting. I told them it wasn't suicide." Her voice was quiet as she looked into Juniper's eyes.

"Liar." Juniper pulled away and turned her back.

"If we fight together we can drive them out!"

"You want to unite the tribes. You want my father's knife, Zuto's knife."

"Yes."

"Then what do you plan to do? Give a rousing speech and storm the transporter. If even your own tribe follows I would be surprised."

"I need you. It will never work if we don't all fight together, and I don't intend to just storm their base, if we want to win we have to be smart."

"You need me."

"You're their leader, if you…"

"If I join with you. Zuto, we we're both so sure we'd never do this voluntarily."

Makoto grinned, "we can't really say we're doing it voluntarily. I mean, it's not as if I like you, or as if you have become unable to resist my physical charm."

"Very true."

"So will you? Will you join with me, and make Jupiter give one last dying flail before we're annihilated?"

"Is your rousing speech going to sound like that? Because if so I need to rethink my alliances."

"I think we can do it. I think we can drive them out."

"Tell me how."

Makoto and Juniper, enmity reduced, sat down by the fireside and with maps and chalk began working out the plan.

……………………..

Minako had almost given up and decided to leave when Makoto followed by Juniper crept out of the tent. Then Makoto signaled and they followed, walking quietly far away to a large clearing half way up a hill. Minako watched the new girl, who walked with complete assurance and hard eyes. Makoto had picked up the same posture a few days ago. Responsibility thrust upon one did that, decisions that life and death depended on.

Makoto spoke to their guide and he left. They waited in the clearing as night began to fall. Slowly people began to gather in the clearing carrying torches. It was almost full when Makoto climbed up onto a wooden box and looked over the audience. Then she smiled, but not kindly, it was almost savage.

"Welcome to the resistance. You know me; you should all know me from my one moment of importance, when I beat every warrior of age in either tribe. I know you, because you are Jupiterians, I know you respect strength and honest words. I will not speak anything but honest words here. I have left Jupiter, but now I have returned, having seen truth, and I will speak of it. You know that outsiders are liars; they do not respect the honor of the words. I will not try and tell you that the Dark has lied to us, because you know this, you know this better than I, though my funeral-scars still bleed you have more, you have open sores that will not heal. The foreigners are a gaping, oozing sore on Jupiter, they do not understand us; they think our ways are savage and foolish, but we know that when the storms come they will see how foolish they have been, a stationary transport?" She laughed. "They do not believe in the strength of the storms, and they do not believe in our strength. Our strength _is_ the strength of the storms! It is stronger than anything! And it is definitely stronger than them.

"We cannot lie here and let this wound fester. We must cauterize with fire! And we have this strength! We must break the pact of Zuto!"

There was a hissing of shock from the crowd.

"We are the same people, we are the people of Jupiter! We must no longer fight amongst ourselves! Zuto made the pact to keep us safe from ourselves, to protect us from the hubris of the belief that we can control the universe. We cannot, but we can rule our own planet once more!

"I am Makoto, I am truth, and I lead the tribe of the spear. I carry the spear of lightning." She lifted the spear and light sparkled along its edge. She reached down and grasped Juniper's arm and pulled her up onto the box. There was not much room, so they stood close.

"I have come to fulfill my pledge. When I became champion, this woman was promised to me. She is your Pathfinder, the Pathfinder of the tribe of the knife. And with our bond we will unite the leadership and unite the tribes!"

Makoto's arm wrapped around Juniper's waist and pulled her in. There was a quick communication between their eyes: 'Please don't kill me for this.' The response: 'I know what you have to do, let's get this over with.' Makoto's mouth covered Juniper's. Juniper's hand splayed across her cheek, fingernails marking slight crescents. Serena stiffened in front of Minako who grabbed her coat to keep her standing. They didn't have to go down each other's throats like that, did they? Not just to make a point.

They broke apart and Juniper looked down at the audience with dark, hot eyes. Even though the box was small, she didn't have to be that pressed up against Makoto. She yanked a boomerang knife from her belt and held it before the gathering.

"My promised wishes to bear Zuto's knife along with the spear of lightning. I have spoken the words and I am bound to her by my promise, but I am only Pathfinder at your grace. Zuto's knife is not mine, it is all of ours, it is yours to bestow. If Makoto receives Zuto's knife we will fight, we will fight and _beg_ that this is the time of the prophecy, that this is the coming of the Child of Zuto who will unite the tribes and draw lightning from the sky to free us from our bondage. But we must fight, we must force this time to be the time of the prophecy, we must _make it NOW_!"

Then they stood down. They stepped aside and murmurs flooded through the crowd. They spoke to no one and did not approach the group of ambassadors. Serena was gasping and Minako was patting her shoulder without paying much attention. That had really been a kiss, and this was the fiancée that Makoto hated? Truly they didn't seem to like each other very much, but was it just doing whatever was necessary to reach that common goal? She glanced over at them. They had started to speak, no, that would be arguing and scowling disgustedly at each other. This did not remind her of Rei at all. There was not one speck of resemblance between them and the girl who was going to slaughter her when she found out that Minako had gone into the thick of it without telling her, not at all.

It was at least hour later when an older man who had a grey beard and walked stiffly, climbed onto the box. He turned to Juniper and Makoto.

"You are both young hot-heads. You bring us prophecies and old weapons couched in fine words. But what speaks to us are the scars on your faces. You are right. We all carry too many scars, and open ones, as our young children lose more strength and will in the logging camps as each day passes. You speak of our strength united, but the tribe of the spear is half slaughtered and half enslaved. I have no strength in my arms, and if you wish us to risk our lives on strength of arms we will die with little effect. But a promise is a promise, and with a bond to our Pathfinder the knife and the spear are again bonded and let us hope that our last champion will be strong enough to bear them."

Makoto stood forth. Juniper stepped up and thrust out her hand which held Zuto's knife, turned towards her. Makoto grasped it, the blade digging into her fingers, she lifted it in one hand, the spear in the other, and hot blood, black in the darkness, ran down her arm.

"We have been severed, but now we are whole!" and lightning poured from the sky and ran down the knife and the spear. And the winds came and blew leaves around. It ruffled Makoto's hair, and with the wind came the susurrus.

"Zuto's child, it must be, Zuto's child."

Makoto stared at her hands, wondering where it came from and where it had gone. Everyone stared; no one did not wonder.

The man on the box spoke. "Tell us, tell us what we must do, and we will come down upon the foreigners like a stroke of lightning directed by your fingertips."

He stood down and Juniper pulled out the map. Makoto and Juniper walked to the center and started explaining their plan.


	30. Jupiter Pt 3

The plan was simple. It depended on two things, the agents of the dark kingdom understanding what storms on Jupiter were like and Juniper, now however they had a new trump card, the fact that it wasn't all a trick, not anymore. The skies had been grey and drizzly all day, but now it was dark.

Juniper snuck back into her tent through the back. Then she strode out of the flap, startling the dark kingdom guards. She whirled on them, fixing them with a sharp glare.

"I must speak with your chief engineer immediately."

"What?"

"No you won't, tell us what you wish him to know."

"This information is far too important to bestow its discretion on you!"

Makoto sat in the clearing, her eyes closed, her fingers tracing the scabbed curves across her face, and praying. A light wind started to blow.

Juniper felt the breeze touch her arms and didn't show her hope, she just turned and looked ominously at the sky. Then she rested her eyes on the incredulous guards. A wash-bin clanged across the ground in the valley below. The younger one looked faintly nervous.

"You understand that this is Jupiter, do you not?"

The younger one squeaked, "but you, you said there wouldn't be another storm 'till the transport was finished. And it will be strong enough to hold up by then, but not yet."

"Shut up," hissed his elder. "Don't listen to this witch."

Cold silver eyes seemed to cut him. A tiny flare of lightning flickered across the sky. This was not an abnormal circumstance. Usually they were only a few miles off the path of a storm. But the younger guard dropped his spear.

"I did say that. We can predict most storms, but there is one we cannot. You know which one that is."

The younger guard turned to his elder. "The big red-"

His words were cut off by a harsh growl of thunder, and lightning cut across the sky, illuminating, for a moment, heavy red clouds. Screaming started from the valley below. Some of it was real screaming, Juniper needed to get down there as soon as possible. The wind was harsh and fast now, rippling the tent flaps, trying to pull them from their poles.

"It'll be too late," she whispered.

The elder guard caught the younger by the shirt. "Fool, why haven't you left yet?" He shoved his fellow and they tore down the path to the transport building. Soon it would have been a low dome, but now it was a hole with pilings of timber and cairns of rocks surrounding.

Juniper spared no time for celebrations; she raced down the path into town. The plan couldn't deteriorate just because it looked like Makoto was calling red death down upon their heads.

When the panic of the village returned to being only a shield, the next phase began. The guards had sprinted away from all their posts, called back to the transport dome for emergency protection. The storm was building; the wind and lightning harried and frightened the people of the dark kingdom as they tried to protect their only path home. The leaders had ported out as soon as they heard the warnings and they directed the actions of the drones remotely, not allowing them to leave and flee as they themselves had done. The investment must be protected. The transport was their only foothold on Jupiter.

Juniper led a small band to open the holding pens for the slaves, now that they were left unguarded. Then they would collect weapons and fight as Jupiterians fought best, hand to hand, in the rain and the mud, for their home.

………………….

Minako gave another faint wish that Rei had come with them. Especially since she was injured, she could have probably convinced her into protecting the princess while she protected Ami who actually was doing the dangerous work. Instead she had to watch Ami try to explain how to use the transporter to Serena, on whose face panic had replaced hurt and anger. Minako had listened to Ami shoot over Serena's head twice already, and when Ami went in for the third go round Minako grabbed the transporter out of Ami's hands and thrust it at Serena. She glared at Serena, "When I yell 'go,' hit this!" She pointed. Ami protested.

"But she'll end up-"

"I don't _care_ where she ends up! We'll be dead and as long as she's not here being dead with us, I'm fine! Now let's go into the bloody nest of vipers, and I'm just praying that Rei will get a _chance_ to murder me!"

Now Serena's face showed terror. Ami wasn't much better. But Minako set off, walking quietly towards the transport dome, waiting for the signal from Makoto that meant they should begin.

…………

Makoto stood alongside Juniper at the head of an army of slaves. They approached, the darkness and noise of the storm disguising their sound. The first bank, bearing Dark Kingdom crossbows stepped out from their protection, took aim, and sent a volley of bolts towards the frantic men trying to protect the transport from the wind. They were unaware they had to be protecting themselves as well and there were screams from both wounded and unwounded when the bolts sunk deeply into flesh or wood.

Most tried to run, but the officers blocked the doors. They wouldn't let anyone into the transport and ordered them to turn and fight. The Dark Kingdom and the Jupiterians engaged, and a bolt of green lightning flashed across the sky.

………..

Minako saw the men try to flee and then begin to fight. She saw an officer run inside to make a call, she saw the flash of green lightning, and holding Serena's arm she ran towards the transporter. Ami ran behind her.

Minako's sword arced out of its sheath just as another bolt of lighting shot to the sky lighting up the crystal blade and the jewel-like sheet of blood she pulled from the first guard they passed. Afterwards the blood was black, and they tore through the rank to the second officer, left to guard the door. His body slumped to the side. And the trio continued forward. The first officer was calling for reinforcements to come through the transporter. Minako sliced off the arm that held the communication device, then she disabled his mouth, well, his mouth and everything in a diagonal slash from his ear to his waist.

Ami set to work on disabling the transporter. Minako stood at the doorway to the narrow hall. They would have to come at her one by one. Soon the bodies would pile up and block the entry.

"Minako!" Serena screamed. Minako turned in time to see her hurl her boomerang at the first man who stepped out of the transporter. He stumbled back a few steps, disoriented enough for her to kill him. Then the second, then she had to guard the other door, and then the transporter made a small gurgle, and no one else came out. Ami turned and grinned, she held up a small black crystal. "Got the power source."

A small wave of blood sloshed into the room, wetting their feet. Makoto sauntered into the room, her knife, her spear, and the entire front of her outfit soaked in blood and mud. Her face was streaked and her hair was caked, and she was smiling.

"I see we won."

………………

The dead were buried the next morning, including the skeleton guard of Dark Kingdom forces who had been slaughtered. They were laid beside the Jupiterians who had fallen, and their possessions were laid on top of their graves. The black coats were ripped into strips and tied to sticks. They fluttered in the fresh smelling wind of a day after a storm.

The rest of the day was given to festivities. Many were religious. The Jupiterians had no few ceremonies for after a battle had been won, and they included ceremonies that mourned the loss as well, because all battles were always lost.

Minako wanted to go home. But the festivals here were so different than they had been on Venus. And she had missed them most of all. So these strange ceremonies soon caught her up.

Makoto was asked to lead the ceremony for the battle having been lost, but she refused. Master Kuraman led it instead. He asked forgiveness for their failure in avoiding battle and rededicated his weapons to hunting instead of warfare. Minako understood why Makoto couldn't lead that ceremony; she could not yet put down her weapons of war. None of them could.

All through the day there were people singing, dancing, dressed in bright colors, and eating the most delicious food Minako had ever tasted. Even Serena seemed to feel better, fully enjoying every bite she scarfed down. They had been able to take baths late in the night, and were now dressed as Jupiterians. Their contribution had been feted and they were accepted in this happy crowd of people who had all contributed in slaughtering a force of over a hundred the night before.

Well, they had contributed as well, and Minako let herself relax and enjoy today without worrying about all the things left up in the air, or about the guilt of the eight men dead by her hand last night. She almost felt like her old self. Except her old self never danced these odd Jupiterian dances, and she had definitely never danced before with a sword bound to her back.

In the early evening, master Kuraman clambered up onto the stage and called all the cheering crowds around.

"Our leaders have led us to expel the dark kingdom from our lands. The child of Zuto is in our midst and the tribes have said that they will unite into one."

There was a cheer.

"But we have one more ceremony to complete before the tribes truly do unite into one. Makoto of the spear, Juniper of the knife, come here!"

The cheering got more raucous. Minako started to grin. Serena was watching, but looked confused. Ami raised her hand to her glasses and turned her video recorder on. She had been doing this often today. She was making records of many customs no one outside Jupiter had ever seen before.

Makoto had been standing near them, but not too close, still surrounded by her own people, and at the summons she looked shocked and unhappy, but she headed towards the stage. Juniper had to be pushed towards it. She didn't want to go, but this attitude, though it caused some laughter, was not unexpected. They were finally pushed up onto the stage and their eyes met. Makoto shrugged hesitantly. Juniper rolled her eyes, but put her hands on her hips and faced the crowd.

Master Kuraman took the boomerang knife from Makoto's belt. "I take this knife, blessed in blood and death and life from last night's battle and many battles before. This knife which has performed this ceremony many times, on the battlefield and in the growing field. I thank Zuto that this ceremony takes place on the growing field, though it is fertilized with the blood of many."

Then he handed the knife to Makoto, "Make your bond and bond our two tribes into one as you do with yourselves."

Makoto looked carefully at Juniper who didn't look fierce, or arrogant, or despising, but a little scared. She gave a short nod and Makoto took her left hand and made a short shallow slice across her wrist. Then she gave the knife to Juniper who did the same to Makoto's right wrist. Master Kuraman took the knife away and set it down. Then he took a long strip of white bandage. He pressed their cut hands together and bound their wrists.

"I bind the wound, so the severed scraps may heal into one."

Then he pushed them together. They were definitely supposed to kiss, but there was another voiceless communication before Juniper rolled her eyes and wrapped her free arm around Makoto's neck and kissed her.

The cheers woke everyone up, and all the people of the tribes were going around and hugging and kissing the people of the other tribe. Minako glanced at Serena who was still frozen. Her cup had slipped out of her hand and smashed on the ground.

Then the cheer became more focused. "To the tent! To the tent!"

Both newlyweds were struck with a look of panic. This was too far, symbolism was symbolism, but- They were swept off the stage and carried, protesting the whole way, up to a tent high on the mountainside. They were stripped of their weapons, which were stuck in the dirt in front of the tent flap.

Minako, running along with the crowd saw Makoto give Juniper an apologetic look that was completely rebuffed, before the tent flap closed. Well, she supposed they'd go home tomorrow.


	31. Returning

It had been a tiring day, though in a happy way, unlike the night before, and Minako collapsed onto the pile of bedding in the center of the tent. She quickly fell asleep and didn't notice the crying on one side and the small sounds of replay of the last scene on a small video recording device from the other. She woke up refreshed and focused. They had done it; they had driven the Dark Kingdom off of Jupiter. Suddenly this war seemed possible again. The last desperate attempt to explain to the princess how to save her own life was forgotten. The faces were blank and the wave of blood was a tide of victory. And when she stepped out of the tent she turned away from the streaming ribbons of the burial ground in the forest. She was treated to breakfast, roasted on a spit and eaten sitting on a rock in the fresh windy air.

The Jupiterians were up early and roaming about. Occasionally she caught glimpses of a small troop of kids with thin spears rushing about through the trees and hunting little animals. There were new tents being set up, bases cut into the underbrush and turned into soft flattened dirt.

She could live like this. It wasn't Venus; there were no riches, no buildings, no camels. But it reminded her of the bazaar where she used to play. People were busy and happy and completely intent and absorbed in their everyday life. It was never her everyday life, to be sure, hers was full of parties and politics and lessons. There were the annoying ceremonies where she had to basically be the idol. None of the other gods told you how boring it is to be worshipped, and compared to the rituals she had witnessed the day before, the ones on Venus seemed weak, and small, and greedy. It was about personal success. It wasn't even about love, not really, not hardly at all. But these ones, it was silly how people called Jupiter a backwards place when it was truly more advanced than them all. They had a way of balancing things, of realizing that war was sometimes necessary, but always horrible, and it didn't forget that it was beautiful too, in it's own way. It has power and immediacy and the desperate lunge to keep on living. The joy of having survived and the sorrow of death, they were pure in their absolute depth of feeling. They took you over, and it wasn't that halfway niggling fear about not knowing what others thought, not knowing what they would think if you weren't such a liar and dissembler. It didn't matter! Why didn't people see that this whole thing didn't matter? We could die tomorrow, and having this scarf or that vase wasn't going to make you happy. Worrying wasn't going to make you happy. It was about _now_, fighting the best you can right now, letting the adrenaline flow, having someone hold you right now, or just sitting on a rock in the sunshine.

She would like to live here someday, once her father had disinherited her, just doing what needed to be done, where no one cared about inter-world struggles, or thought the fact that you were obsessed with a Martian was weird at all. Where you acknowledged your sorrow with pain, and were able to let it bleed out and move on, rather then push it down and bear it like a weight. She touched her cheeks, which were smooth, a bare faint line from the deepest scratch of that monster that seemed so long ago, but whose claw had inflicted a wound on Rei that still had not healed, but there were no curved lines for her mother, just a weight upon her that made her stand up straight in defiance. It would not keep her down. But it grew, every time her sword struck it grew.

Ami and Serena came down from the tent together. Ami barely let herself groan at the unhygienic sight of breakfast being prepared. She was too busy groaning over not enough sleep and the dark circles under her eyes. She took a cup of something halfway between tea and gravy and huddled up next to Minako's rock, curling away from the sunshine.

Serena's eyes were red, but though some would say that Jupiterian cuisine was an acquired taste, Serena had acquired a taste for everything in her life and was soon provided with a large platter of skewered meat and other various concoctions that quickly disappeared. Well, she had her priorities in order. First came food, and then there was time for angst.

It wasn't for an hour that there was any motion from Makoto's tent. They had finished breakfast and were standing up in a small clearing high up on the hill by the tent, and Minako really wanted to get back. She knew what she wanted to do, and she wasn't afraid any longer.

Makoto sauntered up, Juniper walking next to her, but a step back, not actually walking with her, but walking with her just the same.

"Ready to go?"

"Hey," Minako laughed, "You've had your fun."

"Fun? I'm shocked, I was merely doing my political duty!"

"Is that so?" Minako glanced at Juniper who was pointedly looking elsewhere and not getting involved in the conversation in any way, "Entirely?"

Makoto leaned in and whispered in a too loud voice, "Well, it may not have been entirely un-pleasurable. I recommend it, with stars."

There were now three people who were pointedly pretending to ignore the conversation. Minako laughed again. "Well, if it was that good I feel very righteous in taking you away. Suffering is to be shared. But we are ready and are only waiting a little longer while you say your goodbyes."

Makoto gave a short nod and turned towards Juniper, who looked back at her. She pulled the knife from her sheath and handed it over. "You're the pathfinder while I'm gone. Be smart about it."

"You're saying this?" was the sarcastic reply.

"Mmm, yes, I think I am. Don't I have the right?" Then she leaned in and whispered something into Juniper's ear. To her credit, Juniper shoved the butt of the knife into Makoto's stomach rather than the point of it. But it may have been an accident.

Makoto stumbled back, laughing. She stepped towards the group.

"Well, I suppose I'll be off."

Juniper paused of a moment, trying to say something, but failing. Then, "Wait."

"Mm?"

"Come back."

"With my shield or on it?"

"No, just come back. This is yours." She held up the knife. "Come back and take it."

"I will. I promise." Juniper nodded shortly, then started to turn away, but Makoto stepped towards her quickly and caught her wrist, she ran her fingers along the scab. Then they kissed quickly, and Makoto put her hand on the transporter. Ami's hands flew. And they were gone.

A tangle of people crashed into Ami's desk. Minako tumbled backwards over the chair. The transporter bounced on the floor and rolled under the desk. Serena fell onto the bed. Ami's back was pinned against the desk by Makoto falling on top of her. Everyone slowly picked themselves up. It was always a bit of a wild ride. Ami was slightly shaking and pale. Makoto propped herself up on the desk and looked at her. Ami looked away and started to turn red. Serena glared and fled the room. Minako stood up and dusted herself off. Then she walked out. She knew exactly where she was going.

"Hmm," Makoto grinned; nothing seemed to be able to spoil her mood. "Now, why is Ami blushing? I wonder…"

"Please," she squeaked and tried to get away, but she tripped and fell over. Makoto caught her, but her glasses fell off and bounced on the ground. Then they started playing.

"Selected clip, 46th playback."

Makoto grinned, holding Ami to her waist and leaning over to see. She caught both of Ami's flailing wrists in one hand and watched the clip undistractedly.

It was a video clip of Juniper kissing her, up on the small box, and it was rather close up. She glanced down at her captive. "Looking for tips?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? Practicing up for Sammy?"

"Don't talk about her!"

"Oops, so sorry."

"Let go of me!"

"Were you watching my crazy skills all night?"

"No!" Her face was red hot again.

"I mean, if you said you were, I could give you some real help: good one on one practice."

Ami struggled violently. Makoto laughed and tossed her onto the bed.

"Fine, fine, not even any questions."

Ami sat up. "Um-"

"A question?"

"I'm not practicing for Sam or anything, it's just, your culture is really interesting."

Makoto tapped her chin. "It seemed to me that you were just a little more interested in me kissing Juniper."

"I-, I just wanted to know where you got that marriage custom, with the cutting."

Makoto flopped onto the bed beside her and put her hands under her head. "Hmm, lets see. It's a battlefield custom. They told us that we used to have a regular one, where there were parents' rights and money and such involved. But the rules aren't the important part and like when the tribes split and we were fighting all the time, for years and years, and there was no money, nor many parents, not any time for rules and ceremonies. But they still needed them. It's different than just sleeping with someone, it's tying yourself to someone, and it should really mean something."

"On Mercury, they don't have marriage. Once we developed paternity tests we abolished it."

Makoto propped herself up on her elbows. "No wonder you're so screwed up! I mean, I think we're screwed up because we use bonding for political manuvering. That's why I hated getting tied to Juniper. I mean, I would never mind sleeping with her, but bonding's supposed to be something personal. Like my parents: My dad, because he was going to be the Pathfinder, he was supposed to marry a predictor so they wouldn't get mad. But we were fighting the Knife all the time then, and they weren't any where near the home tents. And my mom and my dad were fighting together, and they got a friend to hold the bandage and just did it. His parents were really angry, but there was nothing they could do about it. And that's how it's supposed to be. But your place, they seem to think that kids are the most important part. Kids don't have much to do with it at all. I mean, they are sort of, because you're really not supposed to sleep around once you get bonded. Thank Zuto, Juniper's okay with that."

"She's what!"

Makoto laughed. "It was so funny. They had stuck us in that tent and she was not looking at me, and acting all grumpy, and then she turned around and looked very intense and angry. We couldn't sit very far apart because our wrists were still tied up. And she said the greatest thing, it was, 'I know I'm not your first, and I can't hope I'll be your last, because I wouldn't wish death on anyone, but if we're going to do this, it had better be good.' It was so cute!"

"I'm not sure if that exactly means she's okay with it."

"And it was really great. I mean, I used to hate her, but hey, a lot of anger can make really great sex."

Minako was heading towards the infirmary. She was going to do it. She was going to explain things, as if she could explain things to herself. But she missed Rei, and she needed to see her. She was going to be angry with Minako for leaving her here, for not telling her that she was putting herself into danger. But she had just not wanted to fight about it, not wanted to deal with Rei and her completely emotional irrationality. Her emotional- Minako paused, she wanted that emotion to be turned entirely towards her. … Rei owed her, didn't she, it was her turn- Minako turned a corner and crashed into someone.

She was still stunned and sitting on the ground, but Rei was crouched on the ground in front of her. They looked at each other. It lasted too long, but neither turned away. Then Rei stood up and started prowling around her, eyes searching every step she took. Minako tried to follow with her eyes, but had to turn her head quickly to catch her on the other side as she came around still looking, more and more incredulously.

Minako grinned and she knew it was a stupid and confused expression. "I- I'm okay. I didn't get hurt."

Rei was standing in front of her, fists clenched. "You're not supposed to be okay," she said, all a sudden burst of breath, "You're not supposed to be okay without me."

Minako wanted to laugh, but she couldn't, her face felt like it was going to break. "I-"

"You're fine then. You don't need time."

"What?"

"I'm ready." She pulled up her shirt. A clean scar streaked her stomach. "I'm all healed. So I'm ready to fight you."

"What? Ready to fight me? For what?"

"Like we promised. For the leadership of the tribe."

"Tribe-"

"We're going to fight?" Rei was looking at her in that terribly incomprehensible way that she had. She knew exactly what she was doing and why it was right, but Mina had no idea. But it was for the leadership. Mina was the leader, she knew that, and to be able to control her team, Rei needed to know that too. This was more important, more important than Haruka's silly idea of taking turns, this was her duty and the yellow glow grew stronger.

Minako stood up. She nodded. "We'll fight."


	32. The Challenge

The training arena was empty and the cool shadows that covered this whole hemisphere of at this time of the month had left a thin coating of water droplets on everything. Minako jumped around a little, but kept an eye on the door so she wouldn't be caught looking like an idiot if anyone walked in. But she needed to warm up—sure she was sweating, but it was all cold… live blades. She had stopped by Ami's room to tell her what they were doing. She didn't want to and she didn't look in her eye the entire time she was there. But she needed someone there who could first aid or run for the infirmary, she didn't know whom for. She didn't know who would be worse. Well, she didn't not trust Ami anymore. There was a time after you've been through enough with people that you had better trust them, or you'd have been dead a while ago.

Rei walked in. She wasn't wearing her armor, just trousers and a wrap, and her hunting knife. Maybe it was short, but it was thick and heavy. It didn't need to be sharp, it had a point, but it was sharp enough. Area times force, tension… Minako knew she was terrified, it was always when she was scared out of her skull that completely pointless formulae and facts her tutor had hammered into her would pop up. And they really weren't important, what was important was knowing whether losing or winning was worse. If she lost Rei would be the leader, would make the decisions. No, she couldn't lose. If she lost she'd prove she was weak, prove that she wasn't worthy of respect, that she couldn't riposte, couldn't fight to win. Put it down, put her down.

It was simple really. They had stopped noticing anything unimportant, anything besides the two of them. They paced around in the center of the arena, and then they nodded, and it began.

It started out just like their first fight had. Rei leapt up onto the boxes, her knife was out and she leapt, as if she was sprinting, box-to-box, circling, circling in on Minako who stood in the center, her sword out. But she wasn't turning; she wasn't trying to keep her in sight. She had her eyes closed, her arms relaxed, and was just listening. She should be too far away to reach in one leap, but she wouldn't trust that. And then she heard it, one thud against the box, just a little too hard, and she swiveled, sword up, and it clashed, sword against hunting knife. She threw Rei off with the parry and she landed in the sand a few feet away. Minako charged forward, the knife stuck in the sand for a perfect perpendicular block and Rei was already leaping away, to the side again. She was already on the defensive, but the more you defend the more surprised your opponent will be when the attack comes. And she was always ready to attack, she skidded in the sand behind Minako, found enough friction and leapt, Minako spun, but not to meet her. You couldn't change direction in mid air. She dodged to the side. Rei landed, she struck. It glanced off her knife and into her forearm. Rei knocked it away, ignoring the red slice now coating her arm in blood. Minako froze, and Rei _flicked,_ spattering blood at her eyes. Minako raised her arm just in time to block it, and knew right then that she had done something wrong. She leapt to the side, the point of the knife slicing through her side followed by a solid elbow in her stomach that knocked her back. She brought her blade down in a desperate attempt and it hit solid metal.

Rei was just standing there, looking in her eyes, their blades locked. She slowly brought up her other arm, and keeping her eyes locked with Minako's, licked a small trail through the blood. She was grinning. What was this? Was it fun? Some sort of game? Minako yanked backwards and then lunged, just like Haruka had told her not to, one hand thrusting forward, cutting straight at her head. Rei started to lift her blade for the block and she twisted her wrist just a little more to change lines and- cut. Rei wasn't there anymore. Rei was in her face, too close, so close she could-

The butt of her knife slammed down on Minako's wrist, making a cracking noise and Mina couldn't feel her fingers. The sword seemed to float in mid air as she jumped back, and her foot wouldn't hold her anymore. The sword hit, she hit. Rei wasn't grinning anymore, she was coming, eyes black- her knife-

Minako clenched her fist and swung her arm, not sure what she was doing, swinging at the blade, trying to hit Rei, trying to- she felt metal in her hand. And Rei was on top of her. She wasn't even trying to flee, she should have- she was looking into Rei's eyes and they suddenly weren't black anymore, they were open, wide, innocent- gold links crashed like a wave against her face, knocking into her jaw-cheekbone-eye socket- blood- the knife dropped, it banged against Minako's shoulder on the way down, it's handle clattering against her knee. Rei sank to her knees; blood was coming from her lip and her eye and- Minako stared at the heavy chain in her hand. It tumbled to the ground, making clinking noises like a string of chimes, and disappeared. Rei was looking at her, only not, and looking beyond her at her standing behind herself at-

"I'm sorry- I couldn't do it. I couldn't strike- but you did."

Minako thought this was the first time she had seen Rei smile in a way that didn't imply her impending death. It would have been nice if there hadn't been so much blood obstructing the view. Rei's hand was on her face, and, oh, she tasted blood in her mouth. Her eyes were closed. Rei slumped against her and she caught her, cradling her close. She had probably passed out. Mina thought she might be supposed to do something, but she was probably right about to pass- out- too…

It was one huge panic fest. Ami was talking very fast and very breathlessly to Makoto who was walking briskly along side as Ami jogged to keep up with the gurney. Artemis was attempting to scream at anyone who would listen, no one could quite make out the words to tell what about, but it probably had something to do with propriety and safety restrictions. Serena was screaming and crying. She had managed to walk in at exactly the wrong moment and the spurting blood got to her. Haruka, who had been in the stands for about half the incident, was having a stress headache. Setsuna was running around trying to find Serenity, she had walked into the training area right after the fight had ended, had turned pale and headed out. Michiru was having tea. And the head nurse was fuming and pacing waiting for one of the two invalids to wake up so she could scream at them and ask them what they thought they were doing and do they know how it feels to have someone you release yesterday be dragged back in unconscious for the third time in a row!

It wasn't really as bad as it looked. Rei had a mild concussion from the chain and Minako's was suffering from some combination of stress and loss of blood. The nurses got them patched up and they were allowed to go back to their rooms, but their weapons were confiscated, and they were on no account to do anything that might constitute roughhousing of any sort. They had been avoiding looking at each other as Minako's side wound got stitched up, Rei's forearm bandaged, and the cut along the ridge of the eye socket taped up. The lip would have to heal on its own. Then they were pushed out into the hall.

Artemis ran up and started bawling Minako out. She turned away from him and marched towards her room, not looking back. She reached her door, stepped inside and shut it in Artemis' face. Then the last of the surge of strength gave out and she collapsed onto her bed.

She had worked out what had happened from the panicked descriptions going on around her and she went over and over it again in her head. She had fallen, dropped her sword. Rei had come in for the last blow and hesitated. Minako remembered seeing her hesitate, feeling that last moment of opportunity and taking it, with all her strength, with a weapon she felt crunch in her hand, but its origin she could not guess.

If it had been anything but a chain, anything but a restraining weapon, a disarming weapon, it was not a killing weapon, and because of that she had not killed her. Anything else, a knife, a rock- her blow had not been meant to stun. Rei had hesitated and she had gone in for the kill.

Minako wanted to cry. She wanted to feel guilty and find that release, but inside of her was only one feeling, still throbbing- you had to win. You _had_ to.

Winning had been the most important thing. She had decided that before she began to fight. She had to retain dominance of her troops and herself, and she was willing to sacrifice for that. Willing to sacrifice her troops, willing to sacrifice her self, willing to sacrifice Rei-

"Who are you!" she screamed it at herself into her pillow. She didn't know the answer. Who was this person who would do this to win? Where had that stupid, naive goddess of love gone? She couldn't say how much she wanted her back.

It was Rei's response that destroyed her. Rei respected her now, respected her because she almost killed her, respected her because she was heartless and strong.

She had failed in their game. She was supposed to save her life, not nearly kill her. But Rei had kissed her, and the game was ongoing. She didn't know how much of a negative score this gave her, but she had a lot to make up. And that was what she had to do. She had to look forwards; if she looked back she would never be able to move from this bed. Rei's blood-soaked smile flashed before her eyes. She sobbed for a little bit.

A soft knock came on the door. "It's Haruka."

"I don't want to talk," she made out. Haruka would only help her rationalize, help her feel better about herself, but she didn't want to feel better. She needed to remind herself of the pain, remind herself that this was so unutterably wrong-

"Rei's with me, she wants to see you."

Minako sat up and pushed her forearm across her face.

"Yeah?" She sat for a moment, unsure of what to say. "She can come in."

Rei walked in, slightly pushed from the back by Haruka, with a serious expression on her face. Minako knew that her face probably matched. Here she was, the small savage that she had thought she loved, then tried to kill, and now she was here and Minako didn't understand why she still loved her. How can she have that feeling when she knew she had taken a blow to the head at her own hand? But she stepped into the room and it hit her hard. A small spurt of adrenaline surged into her system, sharpening up her view of the room and of the girl she had given up on looking at as a little barbarian, and now could only see as Rei, serious and complicated and completely unpredictable.

Rei sat down on the edge of the bed at her side. She looked at the floor, her feet dangling, not quite reaching the ground. Minako looked at the ground as well. There were too many emotions, love, guilt, pride, frustration, despair- and none of the words quite fit, and none of the feelings could be separated. But mostly it was that when she looked at Rei she got too caught up in her serious expression and dark eyes, and could feel her face begin to flush. This was not leaving room for the guilt that she knew was appropriate, so she looked at the ground and focused on feeling guilt guilt guilt.

She felt a touch on her shoulder and turned. Rei caught her hand, the wrong one for a handshake and she held it wrong, the heel of her hand pressed into Minako's palm, her fingers curled around, but it felt like a handshake anyways, except more, and Rei was looking at her with that serious expression.

"You won."

"But you're still the better fighter."

"Leader's different. I'm not good enough. I can't hurt you, not really. You have to be able to hurt anyone, make them obey so everyone won't get hurt."

And that was it. Minako was the better leader because she could hurt the people she cared about; look at the bigger picture. She didn't think she used to be able to do that, but she supposed she wasn't really the same person she used to be either—and it kind of sucked.

Rei was looking awkward, like she had said all she had rehearsed and needed to get out of there, but Mina didn't want her to go, not yet. She had gotten tangled up in her awkward expression. Now Rei had almost managed to turn her undiscerning savagery into a virtue. Thank you, I'm sorry: she didn't say them. But- it was her turn now, and Haruka would be mad if she didn't riposte immediately.

She ran her fingers under Rei's chin and used her thumb to check the cut on Rei's lip. It had stopped bleeding. Then she used her own tongue to make sure, and no one freaked out, no one passed out, no one ran away, no one left without an explanation, and they sat there, on the edge of the bed and kissed each other slowly.

They didn't have much energy left, most of that had been spent trying to kill each other an hour or so before, and they couldn't cling too tightly or someone's stitches would open up and then they'd be in _real_ trouble.

And even though neither of them knew what was really going on, neither of them much cared either. And, for a little while, nothing really mattered, not the leadership, not fighting, not their guilt or their duty or their future, or even the fate of the solar system. There were more important things, like now and this completely benign, simple action that made them feel so much. A cold night hovered in the air and turned this warm moment into one warmer, softer, and far far too short by comparison.


	33. Trysts

Setsuna was surprised when she saw Makoto at the ball that night. She had waved the healers away and the cuts under her eyes were still scabs. She was also dressed like a young man in a dark brown uniform. It didn't seem that any of the others had come. God only knew what Minako and Rei were up to. As long as they were not carted back tot he infirmary no one cared. It had just been a shocking moment. She should have never let the Queen see what she saw. She had done her best to help- but how could she really help when Serenity knew if she was lying.

_Queen Serenity sat, her head in her hand and her eyes closed. Setsuna was at her knee waiting for something, for any opportunity to intervene, to make it better, although there was no way to make it better, not really._

"_I just-" she started, and it was in that forced breath of a voice that come out on top of tears, "I just wish I could make them never fight again. They had been doing so well too, winning, even against uncalculated odds. Neptune, Jupiter, the only place they were really hurt was Earth, and that was our mistake, Neptune just a repercussion of that. I though they just might be able to win, even though I know better. But this- it was _amongst themselves_! They hurt each other. Their strength turned against each other, and-… it just reminded me that they can die. You showed me once, when you still trusted me, you showed me where they fell, and it was so similar to that. And there's nothing I can do! I wanted them to protect her, but I just wish they could save themselves. Why can't I send them away, why can't I-"_

"_You know why," and her voice was like a slap. "It's the same reason that you can't stop fighting, can't give in. You know this won't be the end. Can you trade this entire system for what? Five girls? And you know they'd hunt them down. It would be easy, because of the power you gave them. Would you curse your friends with this same fate?"_

"_Stop! I know, I know already. You really make me hate you sometimes."_

_Setsuna bit her lip and caught her queen's hand. "It will be okay, really, I promise. I mean, not for me or for you, but for them. It will be okay- I hope."_

She watched Makoto saunter over to where Serena was standing and turned around. She could not look. She could not face the images that crossed before her eyes and she could not step forward and stop it, stop this moment that was the catalyst for their tragedy.

………………………………

Makoto smiled. "Did you come to dance?"

Serena pulled in a breath, her face perfectly expressing her distress and confusion. "Ye- no! I- I…"

"Come on." Makoto pulled her out onto the dance floor, and she could not pull away. She could not make a scene.

"I- I don't want to dance with you."

"Why not? You didn't mind before."

"That was before."

"Before wha-? Oh you're acting just like Ami. Juniper's cool wi-"

Serena threw down her hands and stumbled backwards. "Are you sleeping with Ami too!" It was a scream. It echoed over the entire hall. Makoto just smiled and ran her fingers down Serena's jaw.

"Don't worry about these silly things." Her voice was smooth and calming and the touch of her hand on Serena's face threatened the stability of her knees. Makoto moved her easily through the dancers to a corner shaded by the overhanging balcony. And when she kissed her Serena couldn't stop the shiver that ran from vertebra to vertebra down her back.

It was easy to believe when she looked into Makoto's eyes that she was the only thing that mattered. Perhaps at that moment she was, but Makoto never lied, so she never asked that question.

The door to Serena's room clicked shut behind her and Makoto stepped over to the bed. Serena sat perched on the edge of it unsure of how she ended up here, unsure of when her body had decided that she didn't care about all the things Makoto had done or said without consulting her brain at all.

There were fingers in her hair, the clasps of her barrettes coming undone. Her hair fell in a thin screen around her face. She looked up as hands slid over her ears, sliding against her scalp, gathering her hair back. She caught a glimpse of Makoto's grin and a hint of the words- "you're so pretty, Serena," before her eyes shut as Makoto took her lips and the weight of her body pressed her down onto the bed.

…………………………….

The results of her tracking were waiting for Ami. After uploading most of her memory to the network and a certain part to her partitioned hard drive she checked the data against what she had gathered for Neptune and Jupiter. There were traces of Dark Kingdom transports.

Sighing Ami stood up and left her room, heading down the hall and up the stairs to Minako's room. She knocked, but there was no answer, so she just tried the handle. It opened and she looked in…

"What are you two doing! You're going to seriously injure your stitching! The Matron will go ballistic if you end up back in the infirmary because you were having sex!"

Minako looked up from where she had had her face buried in Rei's neck and turned bright red. Rei didn't even look over. She was clinging to Minako's shoulders so tightly that when Mina lifted her head Rei was raised halfway off the bed.

Ami hid her face in her hands and groaned. "I need to speak to our leader," she said, her voice muffled slightly.

"Rei- Rei," Minako touched her face and tried to get her to relax her grip. "let go, I need to move." Finally she leaned town and kissed Rei again, just once. Her body relaxed and Minako managed to squirm out of her grip. Rei sat up and slid off the bed. She nodded to Minako and Ami and then left the room.

Minako stayed sitting on the edge of the bed, not looking at Ami.

"We weren't having sex," she mumbled.

"No? As if any other action that leaves Rei incapacitated to the point where she couldn't even respond to threats is any better."

"What threats? It was just you. How do you know she'd be incapacitated?"

"Have you ever seen Rei in a situation where she isn't completely ready to fight- especially when she's with you, until now. And now she is clinging to your neck so tightly I do not know if she could be forcibly removed. You're a wonderful leader aren't you? First you nearly kill a teammate and because of this she binds herself to you so tightly that you feel you can take advantage of her body-"

"Shut up!" Minako leapt of the couch and had Ami pressed up against the wall, her forearm pressed into her neck.

"Violent lunatic. The only reason you feel that you can get away with using Rei like this is because you don't think she's human, doesn't have a brain."

Minako released her force slightly. "You really don't understand anything."

"Tell me it's not true. Tell me you honestly understand her."

"I don't need to understand her! Some things are more-"

Ami shook her head. "I have important information to tell you. Can we save this for later?"

"Tell me what you know and get out."

"The Dark Kingdom is on Venus." Ami turned and left the room. Minako stood there. Looking at the door. All of the complicated things going through her head stopped in one motion. This was it. The enemy had invaded her home.

………………………….

Minako had finished packing. She had sent Rei away, and she had obeyed, with no question, and somehow that was more complicated and wrong than all of the fighting that had happened before. But she didn't have time to think about it now. Rei was strong. She could lead while she was going. It was just going to be for a little while… she hoped.

She slung her bag over her shoulder and the door opened slightly. Artemis looked in. "Ah, Mina. Your father-" he looked at her, confused, then he started again. "there's a message from your father, he, he wants you to come home."

"I'm ready to go. We're taking the normal transport?"

"Er- yes."

"Good."


	34. The Battle of Venus, Pt 1

Rei knew when she was being lied to. She knew it from a perfectly physical standpoint. You didn't have to use words to lie, and you never depended on words to catch a liar. It was a motion, a feint, a special tensing in the muscles, and when someone didn't think enough of you to even bother to lie it was the most obvious of all.

She was glad Minako had pushed her away. She was glad because she had been scaring herself with her actions, with her inability to take control. Being near Minako tangled her up inside, like a thorny briar, and it hurt to move, it hurt to breathe. Minako kissing her felt like the time she fell out of a tree and broke her leg. For months she was weak and couldn't walk. There was so much pain, and she had become so helpless, so useless, so vulnerable. But the moment she was falling: terror and the feeling that the world had disappeared. It felt like she wasn't falling at all, except she was, and she was falling too fast to get in a good position, and the moment she let herself believe she might not hit the ground at all, she might be able to fly, was the moment her leg snapped and dug into her body from the wrong side, the moment the pain exploded through her.

That was what kissing Minako was like.

She wasn't very surprised when Minako and Artemis walked past her position towards the gates of the castle. She followed a ways behind. She heard them talk to the transport operators and enter the capsules. She stopped hiding and walked straight up to the operator.

"I'm with them."

"Ah- sure- capsule number 8 ok?"

on the other side it wasn't hard to get past the guards and keep in sight of Minako as she left the transport and into the white walls and golden, spired domes of the palace. It wasn't like it was on the moon. The guards were bare chested- almost ornamental, and they seemed confused. Their movements weren't tight and together. They laughed quietly among themselves, but checked every intruder twice before challenging them or letting them pass, as if waiting for someone whose form they could not expect. Rei didn't let them see her, slipping past when they were accosting someone else. She winced when she found herself in another labyrinth of hallways full of strong harsh scents- incense and perfume, steam and sweat. She closed her eyes for a moment and picked up Minako's scent out of the morass. It was easier than it should have been. Certainly it was a fresh track, and Minako hadn't bathed before she left, but the scent was too familiar, she knew it too well, knew it better than she knew her brothers' anymore.

There were guards outside the door Minako's scent disappeared into, but they were not paying attention, laughing and surreptitiously passing a bottle of what smelled like strong, sweet alcohol back and forth. They started to point out things that Rei could not see, like sky blue apples and red spotted toads and green checked hippopotami. If they were seeing so much that wasn't there Rei reasoned that it was unlikely they would see what was there and didn't even bother to hide. She walked past them and opened the door. One of them pointed. "Look a Martian!" and the other one laughed, and the door shut with a click behind her.

The room was dark and round. Cushions were piled everywhere, against the walls, and up onto the bed, thick with feathers and silk, where Rei could hear Minako breathing. She didn't move, didn't speak, but curled up right where she was, her back against the door so she could feel the vibrations of anyone coming closer sooner than she could hear it, and closed her eyes to sleep, the kind of sleep she would fall into in the forest, because it did not feel too different here, it did not feel safe.

………………………..

It wasn't good to be home. Minako slept fitfully for a few hours unable to stay asleep, unable to avoid the dreams that made her tense and her heart beat too fast. She had adjusted to the moon so easily, adjusted to being on her own, to being strong and in charge. But it was different here, even the bed, the heavy weight of the comforters pressed her down and suffocated her, kicking them off the silken nothingness of the sheets made her shiver. She couldn't stay in bed any longer. It was early, but that was one of the differences about Venus, you had slaves, and they came when called- whenever they were called. She stumbled out of the bed and her feet sank into the thick lush rug. It was too much. She had slept her best night in a tent on the ground on Jupiter, exhausted yet still happy from excitement and too much pain, and this- this decadence was like drowning in chocolate. She was still sore and aching from the fight, and the only thing she had missed from the palace in Venus was the baths. Somehow on every other planet a bath was a place of water and soap- sometimes without soap or any warm water at all, but Venus had perfected the bath. Even the moon was just a steaming wooden tub and soap, there wasn't even one attendant to scrub your back. A bath was a good idea. She would wake the slaves and ask for a bath…

She had almost reached the door when a hand slipped around her ankle and she barely held in a scream. She fumbled for a sword but only succeeded in pulling the curtain aside and letting the yellow glow of the Venusian night in onto her attacker's face.

"R-Rei?"

There was an affirmative grunt and Minako let the adrenaline go, sitting down with a thump on the floor.

"What are you doing here?"

"Guarding."

Minako closed her eyes. "You can't be here. I need you to be back home, this is my fight."

"It's not safe here."

"I know."

"I'm staying."

"We're supposed to be protecting the princess…"

Rei's eyes narrowed. "You know!" she said firmly, almost angrily, "You know that I will protect you- hunt you. No one else."

Minako looked at her angry face and her chest hurt. She nodded slowly. "You really shouldn't be here. It's not a place that you'll be able to understand at all. Sometimes I don't even understand it. They won't know what to do with you…" She let herself smile a little. "And you sleeping here- what _are_ they going to think? What can they think? It's too dangerous for them to know who you are, if they know you're with me they'll know I've come to fight- and I can't let them find that out just yet."

She was talking to herself, but Rei was listening. She didn't know what Minako was planning but she could tell that there was a plan, there was going to be a fight, and she was certain that she had not made a mistake, she would be needed.

"Well, it's too early for a bath, isn't it," said Minako with a laugh as she stood up and started back towards the bed. Rei made to curl up by the door again and Minako looked at her and thought of what her slaves would think if they saw her there and grimaced. She went back and picked up Rei, escorting her to the bed.

"There's no point in you sleeping on the floor. It will just make things worse." she chucked at rei's confused expression. "This is Venus. Sleeping in someone's room without sex is possibly the kinkiest thing you can do- some sort of strange masochism they'd call it I suppose."

Rei crawled in though she felt uncomfortable about the mass of blankets smothering her and restricting her movement. Minako's arms wrapped around her and pulled her close. She made a surprised noise.

Minako chuckled. "I think they'll like you- pet."

The light came streaming in through the yellow silk curtains and a light laugh from someone she didn't know woke Rei all of a sudden. She shoved off the blankets, feeling hot and stiff, and shocked that she had slept hard enough to not notice when this young woman had come into the room. Stirred by the sudden loss of blanket and girl Minako blinked, then sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Oh she's darling, Mina-chan, what is she?"

Minako focused on the young woman and grinned. "Lucina!" She jumped out of bed and hugged the woman. "It's been so long."

Lucina laughed. "As long as all that? You've barely been gone a month."

Minako stood quietly and thought back. A lot had happened in only a month. She slowly touched her face.

"Long enough for you to get a pretty new slave though."

Minako laughed, but it was somewhat forced. "You know they don't have slaves on the moon."

Lucina peered at Rei. "Well she doesn't like she's from there."

"No, she's a Martian."

"Oh! How exotic!"

This time Mina did laugh, "but they're so close."

"So closed off though- they never leave their home planet. Is it true that they eat their meat raw?"

Mina shook her head. "No, of course not. But you don't get it. She's not a slave."

Lucina blinked at her. "Not a slave? But-"

"I know I'm not supposed to choose a lover until the ceremony-"

"A freeborn Martian girl- _that_? Mina! Your father-"

"I know!"

"Look- if you want her that much- do you think she can win in the ceremony?"

"Yes."

"No doubt at all."

"No."

"She's not supposed to be here."

"I was thinking we could pass her off as my pet, since that is what everyone will be thinking anyways."

"Yes- the bath is prepared. I will ready things for her and we will return when you have finished bathing."

Rei looked at Minako very suspiciously. She had understood very little of that conversation except that she might be expected to do something that she had not signed in for. Minako just smiled a little. It was a confused smile of someone who had read the script- said what she thought she was supposed to say and then suddenly realized that her words might actually have implications in the real world and they weren't going to be easy to perform.

"Come on- let's have a bath."

"Oh no-"

………………

Rei was surprised, but the bath had been completely different than those on the moon. Water occurred, but the pools had floors of golden sand, and a good half of the time slaves were rubbing them with oils and soft towels. Rei was very uncomfortable with them touching her at first, but they just kept on coming, and in the last room she had finally gotten used to the heated floor. Lucina and a few other handmaidens were waiting there and though they quickly dressed Minako they spent a long time arguing over what colors would look best on Rei. Finally they wrapped her in a red tassled halter and a long black skirt with a heavy black mantle threaded with gold and a red scarf wrapped around her waist. They had also run off with her boots and instead laced flimsy gold sandals up to her knees. Then they made her sit down and started in on her hair, which was mostly left down except for the tiny twisty braids, and the strands beaded and wrapped in gold thread. They pulled silk gloves that buckled around her upper arm onto her hands and heavy gold earrings clipped to her ears. Then at last, Lucina buckled a black collar around her neck.

The other handmaidens started to gush over the new pet who was so out of her element that she could do nothing but sit quietly. Minako stood up from where she was having her fingernails and toenails cared for and painted, responding humbly to the handmaidens' comments. Then the crowd parted and she got a look at Rei.

She just stared, her mouth closing and opening but unable to speak. The handmaidens laughed at her, but politely, they had seen enough of the responses their work could get, but Minako had always been their little princess, and they could see the shock in her response to the new slave girl. The erotic response was the most surprising, but the collared slave was used for particular purposes and was one of the main tropes of Venusian literature. The association had become settled and the mark of the collar firmly tied to the erotic. Combined with the look of complete submission and slight desperation on Rei's face, the ingrained Venusian response to such a sight, which previously Minako had always felt above, slammed into her. She could feel the handmaidens watching her and giggling at her surprise, also she knew her face was burning.

Rei made somewhat sideways eye contact. "Am I in camoflauge yet?"

"Depends on what you mean by that. If you think no one's going to notice you like that you are utterly wrong, but no one will think you're out of place."

Rei nodded, seriously assimilating the information.

Minako sighed and stood by Rei, reaching out and letting her fingers brush against her hair. "Did anyone ever tell you you're beautiful?"

Rei glanced up at her. "What does that mean?"

That froze Minako for a moment. Then she sank down and knelt by Rei's feet. "I don't actually know."

Minako had never had a collared slave before. She had always tried to make friends with her slaves, not wanting to be the arrogant spoilt princess. But a collared slave was different. A collared slave could not be a friend. Everyone knew that their purpose was to submit- to be used. Certainly in literature and art they were romanticized, but in reality on Venus sex was always a power relationship and a collared slave was always associated with sex in a very specific position of the power relationship. She had always felt kind of disgusted when she saw her father's collared slaves- in addition to feeling jealous of them for holding his attention when she could not. She wondered if this made her a real Venusian now, now that she had someone in a collar, now that she thought of this girl as not capable enough to survive in this world on her own, someone who needed to be on a leash, needed to be taken care of. The thoughts were almost as disgusting as the thought that she was willing to hurt her, hurt her badly for some vague idea of winning. Maybe Ami was right; maybe it was just lust. It was strange to be the goddess of love and not even know what love was.

"Let's go."

……………………..

The King of Venus leapt, as much as a portly man of middle age tangled in too many robes could leap, and ran to embrace Minako.

"Darling!"

"Daddy-"

He stepped back, still holding her shoulders and looked her up and down. "Oh- you're so pretty. I could barely recognize you."

"Daddy, I've only been gone a month-"

"But-" he stopped short and looked close, pulling his spectacles out of his pouch and using them to look even closer. "What is that? Your face.. is that a scar!"

Minako tried to smile. "It's just a little one. Doesn't it make me look a bit … dashing?"

"I can't believe- you should have the doctor look at it right after dinner. You can't let these things go."

"It's not that important." She wondered if she should offer to pull down her shirt and show the mass of scar tissue marring her shoulder, or reveal the fresh bandage barely keeping her side shut. But it would probably not matter too much. It was all about the face, wasn't it?

Then she haw him looking behind her, over her shoulder and followed his gaze. Rei had her hand tucked into her skirts to where she hung her knife. She was looking at Minako's father as if gauging his threat. His hands dropped from Minako's shoulders.

"Is she… yours?" he asked, his voice going to a place Minako knew too well and hated too much.

"Yes."

"You couldn't-" he smiled, Minako felt sick, "make her a present?"

"She's mine! Don't touch her!" She reached out and grabbed Rei's wrist. She probably should have been more surprised that Rei let her, but she didn't care. At that moment she felt Rei's vulnerability by not knowing the rules here. She had no idea what Rei would think of the idea, but for her there could be nothing worse. Rei probably wouldn't understand what was going on, she might not even care, but Minako had to protect her. There was nothing more.

Her father smiled again and leaned in, trying to kiss her cheek, but she pulled away.

"My little baby's growing up."

It was only then that she looked past him to the table and saw the woman sitting there. He followed her gaze and then grinned broadly. "Oh darling, come meet Metallia."

Minako slowly approached the tall woman with long dark straight hair. The queen of the Dark Kingdom smiled but her eyes were like ice. She surreptitiously glanced around and saw that the bronzed young men in golden loincloths that blended into the background were all unfamiliar, and not half as tan as they had ought to be. Their coloring was that of a stripped black uniform hastily rubbed with oils and instant tan. She was very familiar with the blackcoat outfit having killed and buried enough who wore it. Their claws were sunk deep into Venus. But on the surface everything would keep going. That was Venus; no matter how rotten the core the skin stays firm and crisp and golden.

Minako settled into one of the couches and gestured Rei into the next one over.

"Ah- no pets at the table, remember?"

She only stared at him a moment. The she turned to Rei. "Sit at my feet, I'll feed you."

It was degrading. It was one of the most terrible things you could do to a freeborn- to a princess, treat her like she wasn't human. But the worst part was that Rei didn't react. She knelt and let Minako slide her hand over her head. She didn't have to wonder when Rei stopped scowling at her and looking like she was going to rip her guts out even in the process of protecting her from anything and everything. She knew. When Rei leaned her head up against Minako's knees her father and Metallia chuckled quietly, some stupidity about young love and Minako wondered if she had been able to destroy the only person she truly cared about in the universe.

……………….

The door slid open and Artemis scampered in wearing his heavy gold collar. He started an obsequious greeting but caught sight of the assembled company and stopped short. Minako watched him notice Metallia, the guards, Rei, and then focus on her collar and become unable to move his eyes. Her father laughed jovially.

"Artie! It's been a while."

"Oh great sover-"

"But I have a bone to pick with you, my man."

He stopped looking at Rei and just stared terrified at the king.

"You have been holding out on me. My baby got her first pet and you didn't even see fit to mention that in your reports. And her scars- though I can understand why you wouldn't want to mention that. But I wouldn't hold you to blame, Artie, I know what scrapes this girl can get into. Still, I would think you'd at least note as big an expense as a slave?"

"Well, you see, that's because she isn't-" Minako fixed him with a glare.

"She- she was a gift!"

"But you didn't even let a proud daddy know that his baby had … crossed the threshold?" His smile was wide but his eyes were narrowed, not in anger but in a proprietary pleasure that made Minako shudder.

Artimis' gaze flew to his eyes wide in horror at the meaning, "But, she hasn't- has she?" he thought furiously back. "She had the chance," he said beginning to whimper, staring at Rei. "Oh Goddess, she has."

Mina's father glanced over to Metallia, still smiling. "Well, this seems to change our plans. Perhaps she's ready?"

Metallia smiled and touched his hand. "Perhaps she is."

Minako did not know what they were saying but the fear hit solidly in her stomach, and her fingers twisted tightly around a strand of Rei's hair, but she did not make a sound.


	35. The Battle of Venus, Pt 2

Long ago, when the great cities of Venus were nothing but sand, and the wealthy peoples of the planet were nomadic travelers in search of water in the inhospitable lands, there was a story. Its records remain in the body of divine plays and the ancient list of kings. It is a story about the first goddess.

In one tribe of Venus there was a young girl. She was an orphan and a washerwoman, and therefore impure. But the prince of the tribe found her interesting, and would often go and talk with her as she washed his clothes. His tutor was unhappy with this state of affairs, but did not have the status to interfere bodily and merely kept a close watch on the situation so as to be assured that the prince would do nothing to sully himself. Unfortunately, one day, for just a moment he was distracted by a bothersome circumstances, and when he looked back the prince was assisting the girl with a loose sheet caught by the wind, and their hands touched. The tutor was up from his hiding place in one bound and yelled at the prince, herding him towards the shaman's tent without touching him, and once there they began the purification ceremony. The tutor spoke to the prince's father while he was still trapped in the sweat lodge and the girl was banished into the desert, a fate of inevitable death.

But when the girl was thrust out into the barren wilderness with nothing but one cask of water and a fast acting tablet of poison she did not die. The goddess found her wandering and lead her to the great rock of the desert and into a cave beneath it, where a pool of clear water lay.

The prince, when finished with his ritual, found that the girl had been banished and in the cool of night, set out into the desert to find her. He wandered for many days, but was well provisioned and knowledgeable about survival, and finally came to the great rock and discovered the cave and found the girl. There, it is said, the goddess spoke to them, and blessed the girl with her essence so that she, in fact, became an avatar of the goddess.

When the prince and the girl returned to the camp they were already married and the girl showed her true nature by leading the tribe to a spring in the middle of the desert. This is where the first city was founded, and on the abdication of the father the prince and the goddess ruled the new city fairly and it only increased its prosperity in their lifetimes.

It is said that the prince and goddess only had one child, a daughter, and that when it came time for her to marry she did not wish to choose between the noblemen and wealthy merchants' sons who desired her hand and instead ran out into the desert. She was also chosen by the goddess, and the foreign prince who found her and brought her home became her consort and the successor to the throne of Venus.

In the modern day this practice has not changed much. If there is only one daughter she is sent out into the desert with one canteen of water, and three days later the prospective suitors start off with their bands of men into the desert to find her and combat each other for the sake of her hand. It is now well known that the great stone is three days walk west and it is kept well watered and provisioned for when the princess reaches it. The first suitor to reach it will be considered married to the princess and that is generally where consummation occurs, but it is the suitor that brings her back to the palace that becomes the heir. There are much opportunities for ambushes and double-crosses, and it is generally the most wily participant who becomes the next king.

"You think I'm ready to do that?" Minako shrieked. It was all very well to consider it a religious or political ceremony, but in the end it was just glorified rape, and the target was her!

"Well," her father smiled, "You do have your first collared slave."

Minako stared down at Rei, still at her knee, but attentive, listening to her fathers' words with dislike in her eyes. Minako doubt she understood what was going on, but still she felt hopeful for a moment.

"You're right. I do."

Over the table, Minako saw Metallia smile, then gesture to one of the guards who wore Captains insignia.

"Allow me to introduce my son, Metarian, who will be one of the enthusiastic many competing for your hand. He was bare-chested and glistening, like the real guards had been, and his hair blonde and glowing, but Minako stared at his face. Though everything else was different, his face was the same as the prince she had killed on Neptune. He seemed a bit younger, more of a warrior, less of a politician, and though his eyes were sharper and more intent, they were the same shape as his brother's.

"I would be honored to have such a goddess at my side."

His flowery words and graceful bow did not mesh with the warriors musculature he wore, it did not mesh with the world either. Suddenly Minako was made aware of the scars on her face and her chest, and perhaps more the scars in her soul. Those words would have made her giggle once, but now she was a goddess, a goddess of death to his family and his men. How many blackcoats had she cut down, and how many graves had she helped dig for those whose lives she brought to an end? And how would this story end? Would she kill him too?

…………….

This heat was unbearable. Minako hadn't realized how she had adjusted to the climates of the other planets she had visited, but now she remembered the desert that was Venus. The heavy smog and sand storms obscured the landscape and there was no way to tell which direction she was going, or if she was merely walking around in circles. But she headed towards the light, as much as she could, walked west into the setting sun.

Her hair was braided tightly and bound to her head by a white cloth. Two layers of gauze covered her face, and a white wrap hung from her shoulders. She carried one canteen of water and drank a small sip every five hundred steps. Once you got thirsty it was hard to drink enough to quench it, she just had to keep the thirst at bay. It kept her focused, kept her moving. She was supposed to know where she was going, feel the location of the cave, but all she felt was nervous and strained. She had told Rei to come after her, explained that there was a rock to the west and she had to find her. But Rei was out of her depth here and knew it. This was a world that hid its horror with ceremony, covered its depravity with custom and precedent, and that woman was here. Metallia was here and fit in perfectly. Mars was nothing like Venus, forests and jungles, ice and snow, it was nothing like this parched wasteland of wealth and culture. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Rei failed, or was too slow. Her father thought she had her own collared slave, he thought she knew what it was like. But though she had kissed Rei and held her as tightly as she could, though she felt so much in her presence, anger, confusion, self-hatred, embarrassment, frustration, jealousy, guilt- wow, the list just kept on going, didn't it? But lust?

499, 500, she unscrewed the top of the canteen and took a short sip, rinsing the water around her mouth before swallowing it down. She remembered back to when she had stood on the rafter above Neptune's great hall, and her heart pounded as Rei narrowed her eyes. She had been in love then. It was a desperate feeling, a sudden lurch of "I have to take care of you; no matter what, even if I die, I have to take care of you, because you make up my world." It was funny, "You make up my world," was one of the lines from the old texts, though the language was not as modern as that, but the meaning was similar. It was in one of the chants that her mother had taught her before she died, one of the songs from the divine plays put on every year for the winter goddess festival. It had been one of her favorites, though she hadn't understood it. She hadn't known that it was one of the transgressive songs until she had performed it for her tutor who flew into a fit at her reciting a song that went contrary to the modern principals- the principals of luxury and personal gain.

_The sand is the color of gold,_

_And flows more beautifully_

_But more gorgeous still is your hair in the wind_

_Your hair on the pillow, tangled from love_

_Your hair taut and oiled and bound as I trace my fingers along the silken bundles of braid_

_Skin is often held up to silk_

_But silk could never be so soft, so warm_

_Tangled in silken sheets could never compare to being wrapped in your arms_

_The taste of ripe persimmon is a bursting of life_

_Its deep red center melts against my tongue_

_But it cannot compare to the taste of you_

_Or to the feeling of your tongue deep in my mouth_

_The world that holds us holds many precious things,_

_But if it did not hold you the gold would crumble into sand_

_The silk tear and the threads toss away on the wind,_

_And the persimmons would rot into deep brown pulp,_

_With which I would paint my body and lie naked in the sand until the world would crush me and accept my crumpled body into its warm embrace_

_But as long as you lay here, holding me_

_My world is complete, tight, and encompasses me utterly_

_The empty loneliness of night is gone_

_You are my world, and full of so many riches_

_That the sultan cannot compare_

She had always thought it was a beautiful song, though slightly embarrassing. When her mother had died she took some persimmons up to her room and waited until they rotted. She had smeared her body with them and headed out to the desert, but she had been captured and forced to bathe before she even made it out of the palace. Her maid sat her down and told her that it was terrible that her mother had died so early, but she couldn't go and commit suicide because she was only seven and her mom was part of the goddess now and she couldn't die until she had been accepted as the goddess or she wouldn't get to be with her mom when she died. Minako hadn't quite realized that covering yourself with rotting fruit and lying in the sand was a description of suicide, but she thought about it for a bit and realized that death was probably a very likely outcome, so didn't attempt it a second time. But that had been her realization, when her mom had died, that her mother had been her world, had held her and encompassed her, and without her there was nothing. Minako did her best to become enough for herself, to be complete on her own, because her father, who drowned his sorrow in collared slaves, was never going to help.

When she had been on that rafter with Rei she realized that the feeling of having someone be your world was not always a comforting feeling. When you were unsure of the other's feelings it was pain, pure and simple.

Minako had begun to hate the word love, after her mother died. She had been the goddess of love, but now that throne was empty and the word had faded, lost its meaning, as her father used it to describe what he did with his collared slaves.

In the ritual play the story had been about the son of a powerful wealthy sultan who fell in love with a woman of the nomadic tribes, and left his riches, ambition, and birthright to follow her around and raise goats.

Love was sacrifice, but what had she sacrificed? She was a perfect Venusian, wasn't she? Giving up anything, hurting the people she cared for, just for the sake of ambition. What was the point of love if it did nothing to hinder your idiocy? Minako didn't believe in love anymore.

……………

Rei stood in front of the mirror in Minako's bedroom. She had been told not to leave immediately, but that if the evil-smelling fat man came anywhere near her, she should run. She didn't recognize herself in the mirror. Rei thought that she had looked different on her first trip to the moon kingdom, forcibly washed and put in camoflauge, but underneath she had still been the same. This was a different sort of cammoflauge, but it was the body beneath the beads and braids that she didn't recognize. She knew what the collar meant, she wasn't stupid, she had seen the others wearing them, their pride and their submission. She had known what it meant when she was pushed down to be fed scraps from the table like the few starving scraggly hunting dogs that lurked on the edge of the fire and leapt and fought for a discarded wad of gristle or picked clean bone.

But she wasn't resisting, she had no right to resist. Minako had proven herself to be harder, stronger, and more ruthless. Rei had become weak, and she didn't know why. Still, there was no questioning it. What Minako said she would obey, and she would do anything, sacrifice anything to protect her.

It had only been a few hours since the huge party had seen Minako off at the western gates, but it was time to go. She would protect her, when there was desperation in her voice and she said that she would go alone it would be a sin to not follow where she led.

The maid from that morning entered the room and laid a bundle of white cloth on the bed.

"The sultan is asking for you."

Rei turned and looked at her sharply. The maid met her eyes without fear.

"These are clothes that will protect you in the desert. You aren't from around here- but she's chosen you. Please go on."


	36. The Battle of Venus, Pt 3

The ground opened up in front of her and when Minako raised her head the boulder was towering over her surrounded by swirling veils of the flying sand. The entrance was dark and looked like a black hole drawing everything into its unknown depths. Mina didn't know why her heart was pounding as she looked at it, but there was no reason, so she stepped inside. She walked silently down the long dark passage way that led farther and farther into the ground. There had to be a cave soon, with a water source-

The passage seemed to end and Minako pressed her hand against the wall. It swung open and blinding light shot forth. The walls of the new room were gold and lined with weapons and offerings. It seemed to be a repository for the weapons. The door across the way was marked with the sign for purified. No weapons would be allowed through.

A small stream of water trickled out of the wall into a basin carved from the rock. Minako bent and caught some in her palm, then rinsed out her mouth and washed her palms, finally touching her damp fingers to her neck as she had been taught. A crevice next to it was filled with scented oil. Minako dipped a finger and touched her left wrist, then bringing it together with her right. She had no weapons. Only then did she open the door.

The hallway beyond it led towards a dark cave with a flickering light. From one side Minako could smell water. She headed that way. There was a bath. It was only a rock pool, but the water was hot and Minako hurriedly stripped out of her traveling gear and splashed into it. She soaked for an hour, washing her hair and the grime and sand off of her body. When she got out she found a chest full of white silk shifts. She dressed in it and wrung out her hair.

The cave in the back was enclosed and lit only by a flame that rose up out of the altar in the center. Arranged around the flame were strange objects, a bowl chipped from stone, a carved wooden bird, a gold ring, a blue silk cloth. Suddenly Minako stopped her distracted glancing and almost fell towards the altar, dropping onto her knees as her hands closed on a small bound book. She opened it and on each page were lush illustrations in colored ink, accompanied on the facing page by the poem. The style of drawing, the choice of motif, even the handwriting was too familiar, it was what her mother had left there when she had become one with the goddess. The thought of being curled up in her mother's lap while she told her the stories and recited the poems was too strong, and Minako started to cry.

There was a slight rustle of silk and a hand rested on her shoulder. Minako jerked her head up and looked into the face of the woman who was not her mother and yet was.

"Mom-"

The woman smiled at her, but her eyes were too sad.

"Is it true? Is it really true that when I die I can become part of the goddess? I can be with you?"

Her eyes were still so sad, and when she spoke she spoke with the voice of a thousand women, in words that reflected back upon themselves from the most modern to ancient dialects of Venusian that were not even remembered in the rituals.

"I'm sorry. But you have a fate that will pull you away from us for eight million years."

"What?"

"Even after death your soul is bound. My liniage will end with you. You will never return to Venus. I'm sorry that your future promises so much suffering, but I would not change it, I could not. How could I deny you your role in the protection of the universe? You aren't like us. You have the potential to do so much."

"How many people do I have to kill?"

The goddess stroked her cheek. "Make your own life. It is the only way to happiness for those trapped by fate."

"I'm going to die soon."

"Will it be with honor or in fear?"

Minako closed her eyes. "You're not supposed to do this. You're supposed to be my mom, you're supposed to make things better-"

The goddess brushed away the tears that ran from her eyes. "There is nothing that I want more."

Minako awoke cold and clammy on the floor of the fire room. She gave the altar one long lingering look, then shivered and left the cave. She went into the room opposite the bath where there were piles of pillows and silks and furs, but she didn't approach them. She sat in the corner and waited, waited for her fate to arrive.

Minako woke all of a sudden still in her spot in the corner where she had been sitting for far too long, it seemed like days, but there was no way she could tell in this cave deep under the ground. She had felt herself to be half waking and half dreaming, but now she was entirely awake and her stomach was clenched tight, her heart pounding. She ran, bursting through the door into the antechamber and running, running up the passage, out of the claustrophobic, dark, rabbit den of memories. When she reached the surface she remembered where she was, in the cutting sandstorm winds wearing only a white silk shift. But then she saw what she had been running for and darted out of the cover of the cave, ignoring the sand that ripped her arms raw, ignoring everything besides catching up the limp body and pulling her to her chest, then struggling back against the wind into that deep feminine womb of Venus.

No canteen, the robes she wore fastened poorly against the wind: how on earth had she made it this far? Minako scooped water from the basin and pressed it to her mouth.

"Come on, wake up. I can't have killed you for real this time."

Rei coughed a little and refused the water, obstinant as always.

"All right, sit up now." She bullied her into a sitting position, then brought more water. "You don't have to drink it. Just rinse your mouth out. Now spit."

What Rei spit out of her mouth was thick and black. Dehydration plus sand.

"Let's do that again." It was less thick this time, but still gritty. Rei's head was tilted up, but her eyes weren't open. Minako winced to see how the edges were caked with sand. She dipped her fingers in the oil and bathed Rei's eyes with the oil than the water, until everything ran clear of sand.

"You okay now?"

Rei opened her eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "This world is shit." Her voice was hoarse and rough, but at least she didn't seem muddled by heat stroke or anything else.

Minako grinned. "Yeah, mostly."

She didn't move after that, just stayed kneeling there looking at Rei, looking at the one who had come through the storm and come first. "Come on, do you think you can stand up. I want to make sure you're all okay, and there's better places to do that than here."

Rei had trouble getting to her feet, but she glowered at Minako when ever she tried to help. Finally when Rei was on her knees and didn't look like she was getting anywhere from there Minako stepped in, impervious to all glares and picked her up again, carried her into the main cave complex and put her down by the bath.

"Are you really okay?" Minako traced her fingers along Rei's jaw line. Rei had her eyes scrunched shut and turned her head away. "God this is so stupid. I should never have made you do this."

She began unbuckling the straps that held Rei's armor on, and as she lifted off each piece she cringed. The sand had found its way inside the thick pickled leather and had worn her skin raw.

"God."

Rei was looking up at her now, with an expression that almost seemed ashamed. Minako bent her head. What was she supposed to do?

"Come on, lets get in the bath. We need to get the sand out before we can do anything about the sores."

Rei pulled off the rag she considered a shirt and then began to undo the bindings. At least they had served some protection from the sand. When they came loose Minako realized that she was watching too closely and jerked away, turning her head.

"I- I can't-"

She quickly jerked back to look at Rei, who had spoken. Rei met her eyes and jerked her head slightly, indicating her pants. Minako nodded and supported her as she shuffled them off. Minako tried to keep her focus on her hand, hooked around Rei's back and resting on her stomach, fingers brushing against the garish marks of a scar far too fresh. Rei's weight leaned back against her as Minako slowly lowered her into the bath. She was Rei's expression tighten to a supressed scream as the hot water aggravated her burning skin. Her fingers which lay on Minako's arm dug in so much she knew they would leave bruises. She was biting her lip as Minako rubbed her down with a sponge. Blood started to trickle from where her teeth dug in. Minako tried to move faster without missing anywhere.

"Just have to get it out. If there's any sand left it will just make it worse."

Rei only whimpered in response. Finally she was done, and Minako lent a shoulder to help Rei out of the pool. She led her over to a bench like area and helped her lie down. Then, from the basin cut into the wall, Minako dipped a cupful of oil and poured it onto Rei's back. She skimmed her hand across it to spread it across the afflicted areas and then lightly began rubbing it into her skin. The redness faded as the oil soaked in, only the particularly grated areas still leaving blood-colored red patches like a disease across her skin. She made Rei roll onto her back and continued on the other side, working her way down to her legs and checking to make sure there weren't any other injuries besides sand-blisters that made walking difficult.

Finally done, Minako gave her another shift and a beaker of cold water, which was gone in thirty seconds. Minako changed out of her own sopping wet clothes and refilled the beaker. After three Rei slowed down and lazily looked up at Minako who was sitting on the edge of the bench looking tired.

"I'm okay," Rei said quietly.

Minako glanced up, surprised at her perceptiveness. "Why is it always you who gets so hurt?"

Rei tipped her head and looked serious. "I'll die to protect you."

The memories of the dark room and the flame came back to Minako. I'll die soon, I'll die, please-

"Don't!"

Rei frowned.

"I- I don't want you to die for me."

Rei shook her head. "No other way. My choice."

Minako whispered to herself. "Your choice to die with honor or in fear."

Thinking about this, she moved automatically, taking Rei into the other room and settling into the piles of furs, silks, and cushions.

Rei's hair was still strung with delicate braids. Minako moved behind her and started unwinding them, then using her fingernails to flick the sand away from her scalp. Rei curled into her lap. She seemed calm and almost sleepy. It was unnerving at first- Rei and calm were not words Minako expected to appear in the same thought, except perhaps with the prefix of "dangerously" before calm. But the relaxation was infectious, and the fear faded from her mind as she focused on rubbing her fingers through Rei's hair to loosen the sand.

Minako remembered the first time she noticed Rei's hair, it had been mostly registering annoyance, that her sleek black hair hardly needed to be washed or brushed and it was still gorgeous. In retrospect that probably should have been some sort of clue… it had been a shock to come into that meeting and see her with her hair pinned up, twisted into a refined knot that looked utterly wrong- after her outing to go fetch Michiru it had fallen slightly and looked more appropriate. Minako's fingers slipped over the place where her collar had been, searching for some sign of it, an indentation, an inescapable feeling of shame-

Rei tipped her head back, her throat arched and her eyes closed. Minako leaned in, gently kissing the side of her neck. Rei's body swiveled snakelike in her lap. Her eyes opened and locked with Minako's, their darkness cutting deeply into her chest. Their mouths met, wet and hot, and as Minako, pushed Rei down into the cushions, holding her wrists in an attempt to maintain dominance, she wondered, that even though she could not ascend to the goddess whether this counted- whether it carried with it all the promise of her tradition, or if it meant enough all on its own.


	37. Interim

When Serena awoke she was alone. Sweat had dried and the sheets stuck to her, peeling off awkwardly as she sat up and looked down at her naked body. She cupped her breasts in her hands and wondered what she had done, giving herself to someone who so obviously didn't, couldn't, love her at all. She curled up, bringing her knees to her chest, and let herself cry.

***

Ami looked at the readings of her scanner. No, that couldn't be right. Why were dark-energy shuttles landing on Mercury? Why was no one firing at them? Had her worst fears finally come true?

She quickly sent off a query to Sam. Hopefully she would know something. On accident she opened up her asteroid tracking map. She had set up the deflector. The courses plotted automatically. All she had to do was click on a button and an asteroid would send Mercury hurtling into the sun.

Her heart sank. Had it come to this? She thought of Sam, sitting on a rock in the sunlight, the stylus in her hand and the quick sketch of Ami studying popping up on her screen. She had never even kissed her.

***

Even with a transport ball infiltrating the Dark Kingdom's planet-sized space ship shouldn't have been this easy, and Haruka and Michiru didn't have a transport ball. They weren't planning on getting out of this alive, but no guards came to check the refurbished dark-energy shuttle they had recovered from Neptune. The hallways were oddly empty. Was it deserted, or had someone predicted them coming?

***

Queen Serenity found Setsuna in a darkened room, sitting at a table, her head in her hands.

"What are you doing in here? You never came to bed."

Setsuna looked up at her, the tracks of tears on her face obvious even in the dim light. "I think it's time for me to go to Saturn."

Serenity paled. "We're that close?"

Setsuna stood and wrapped Serenity in her arms, pulling her small frame close. "I don't want to say goodbye. The only thing I wish for myself is that I could have had a longer time with you."

Serenity touched her face and looked steadily into her eyes. "Don't let the memory of me blight your life. You deserve another chance at love. You all do. If I know you're not afraid of being happy again, I won't be so afraid of what's to come."

Setsuna kissed her gently. "I'll try. But there will never be anyone like you. Not in eight million years."

"That's all I can ask." Serenity ran her thumb over Setsuna's lower lip, then kissed the corner of her mouth, teasingly. They held each other for a moment more.

"I'll get the shuttle ready." Setsuna left the room, and Serenity sank into the chair, unable to stop the tears that welled up in her eyes. She had said goodbye with a smile, hadn't she? That was the one thing she had wanted to do.

***

Minako awoke feeling warm, feeling good for the first time in weeks. Rei's body was pressed up against hers, back to her chest, and Minako smiled and buried her face in Rei's hair. She slid her hand up Rei's muscled stomach, over her breasts and chest and up to cup her cheek. Rei's tongue snaked out and licked her fingers and Minako pulled her hand away with a yelp. The arrangement of their bodies changed and somehow Minako was hovering over Rei, looking down at the girl below, who was looking back, with a certain pride on her face that Minako never wanted to wipe away. Then she looked more closely. Her lip was completely healed, she hadn't noticed that before, and the sand sores that had marred her body last night were also gone. Then she realized that holding herself up on her hands wasn't causing any pain in her side. That wound too was gone, only a thin white scar remained. Something had healed them last night. She couldn't worry about it though, not with a Barbarian Princess under her, just waiting to be ravished. She dropped down and nipped at Rei's shoulder where it met her neck. Rei's hands slid around her back and pulled her down completely. They kissed properly, achingly, and Minako wondered if it were possible that she could ever want to stop.


	38. The Fall of Venus

There was a pleasure in war as well as love, a joy in palming the taut curve of a well-made bow, of grinding a sword until it sung through the air. Minako pawed through the weapons abandoned at the door. She wondered why there were so many. Did people come in that didn't go out? Rei tossed her a short bow and she strung it, then drew it, testing the pull. It was tight, but within her strength, and would be good for an ambush. That was their battle plan: take out as many dark soldiers as they could while remaining unseen. If they made it through Minako thought she could at least try to find out where the old guards had been sent. If they were still loyal, perhaps they would have a chance of taking Venus back.

Night had fallen and Minako followed Rei as she padded from shadow to shadow. Now that the sandstorm had passed, Rei knew this place like she knew any wilderness, and the smoke in the still air drew her like a beacon.

They had found Metarian's hunting party, settled in the lee of a rock: seven young men sitting around a fire, laughing and drinking Venusian liquors, so sweet that you couldn't taste their strength until they knocked you flat. One boy was standing guard at the edge of the rock, watching the outside, certain that their rear was protected.

But the rock was no protection against a Martian. Rei could find a path through any barrier and Minako followed her up. They settled behind the ridge, as if it was a battlement, and watched.

These young men would die in the fire of war. It could burn hotter and faster and brighter than any flame, even lust. It was an ecstasy of death.

For a long moment Minako wondered about the dark kingdom. What was their goal in all of this? Their methods were often violent, but it was their diplomacy that was a true danger. It was the princess' guard, her team, who had destroyed alliances, Neptune, Jupiter, now Venus. In some ways was the dark kingdom not more honorable than them, less brutal? If they could deal, they dealt, if they had to fight, they killed. Minako's team could only kill, and leave chaos in their wake.

The dark kingdom wanted to supplant the empire of the moon. Was that so terrible? One overlord was much like another. Venus was one of the few kingdoms that loved the moon. the empire gave it the ability to trade with and profit off of the entire system. Economically they had benefited greatly. But merchants had no loyalty, and a tax break was as good as gold in their eyes.

Mercury had no ties to the Empire. They thought the people of the moon romantic and old-fashioned. And there was a large contingent of pacifist philosophers who would prefer to change sides than get involved in this war. That was why she didn't trust Ami. Rationalists didn't believe in loyalty, in nations, in honor, and if you didn't believe, you couldn't truly fight.

Mars also had no ties to the Empire. Colonies, trade, technology meant nothing to them. They survived, that was all. But because of that Minako doubted the Dark Kingdom would bother trying diplomacy or war. They would probably ignore it entirely. It may actually be a good place to hide.

Metarian stood and stretched. Minako drew her bow. He yawned. She released the string and the quarrel settled in his chest like a bird coming to roost. For a moment it seemed not to have hurt him, not even hit him, and then he fell.

The rest leapt up. Another fell to Rei's arrow. Then another and another. The men panicked, unable to find a way to use their weapons or to hide.

Soon there were none left standing. Some still cursed or groaned, dying slowly. Rei and Minako climbed down the rocks and dropped into the camp. Minako slit the throats of the living and Rei sought canteens and wallets of food.

Metarian's eyes were still focused, and when Minako bent over him she pushed up the veil over her face. He recognized her and asked the question with his eyes.

She just looked at him. Could she have married him? Could she have chosen a peaceful alliance instead of murder and unending bloodshed? She touched his face. They weren't demons, just people, not too far removed.

"This is my destiny," she thought more than said. "Oh mother, I hope it's worth it."

And she cut his throat.

***

The rest went according to plan. The old guard had been expelled from the city and they gathered in the outskirts. Minako found them, gathered weapons, lead an attack on the armory. And then broke into the palace, murdering blackcoats as they went.

Metallia was in the throne room with her father.

"What is this betrayal?!"

"Minako! What's going on?"

Minako wondered how he could recognize her, covered in the blood of those she had slain. She didn't speak but charged towards Metallia, fighting the hordes of barebacked blackcoats who would die for their queen. (Would only six foolish girls die for the Empress?)

Then the yelling started.

"Fire! Fire!"

Minako smelled smoke. She saw Rei leap over battling heads to the window, bursting out the glass. Then she looked back, and Minako saw it in her eyes before the first man shouted the words.

"The city- the whole city is on fire!"

And she was too far away when Metallia realized she had lost. She wrested a sword from one of her men and plunged it deep into Minako's father's chest. The blood was too thick in the air for Minako to see her disappear.

***

The transporters were full of fleeing Venusians. The flames roared and those who knew it was futile to try and leave the planet fled into the desert.

They would find water or they would die.

Minako stood with Rei at her side on a rock outcropping outside the city and watched her childhood home be consumed by flames.

"Thank god I figured out how to work this thing!"

Minako whirled, but it was only Makoto, standing behind them, holding the second transporter ball.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need you to come back." Makoto shook her head wearily. "Ami's gone."


	39. The Rape of Mercury

Minako burst into Ami's room, followed by Makoto and Rei. The seat was empty, the screens still bright. She went into them, images and codes she didn't understand. She cursed.

"Where could she have gone?"

"She took the other transporter ball," Makoto said. "She could use it better than any of us."

"And no records." Minako banged a few keys and a small message popped up.

It was in Mercurian text. Minako glared at it, trying to make her lessons return, make the words more clear.

"Ami," she made out. "They're coming." And suddenly it was clear. "They're coming for the transporters. Please. It's too late. I can hear them coming, hear my superiors dying. You have to help us. Destroy it, or this system is not the only one at stake."

"Her sword's gone," said Makoto.

Knowing what she was looking for, Minako hit a few more codes and a video screen popped up. It was bloodshed and death, the viewport spattered. It took a moment for the image to resolve on the tiny, high-ceilinged library, the balcony, the crush of blackcoats pouring in the doors, fallen scholars beneath their boots. And then the flash of blue, and a sword of ice.

"It looks like our rational Mercurian has learned the worth of valiant death."

xXx

Ami should have pressed the button. Everything was set up. Her finger hovered over it, hesitating.

The asteroid was on its course, it would sweep in, sending Mercury on a course close to the sun, destroying another legion of Metallia's blackcoats along with an entire world, a world of fools and pacifists who hadn't noticed, hadn't realized that their fabulous peacetime technology could so easily be used for war and death. She didn't have _time_ to play the hero. If she waited, the blackcoats would reach the cache of transport balls, and it would be too late. They would have the ability to be anywhere in the universe in seconds. The empire would be lost.

But it was Sam, desperate, typing as she held the door shut with all her strength, as the pacifist historians and scientists screamed as they were slaughtered. And if she just had a moment…

It wasn't logical; it wasn't rational. But Ami caught up her sword, setting the transport ball with a click and a twist. All these idiots she lived with here tried to teach her the worth of being a hero, the beauty of a violent death.

She had never even kissed her.

xXx

Metallia burst into the room, smoking slightly and swearing furiously. "These fools! These children! How dare they ruin my plans, ruin everything for me!"

"Do you," asked Haruka, softly, "By any chance, mean _us_?"

Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to scream for the guards. But Michiru sent a blast of plasma into the transporter, it split, fissuring into the universe, and Haruka shoved.

Metallia screamed as she tumbled back into the crack. There was a flicker of light, and explosion, and the transporter collapsed into a pile of rubble.

xXx

Ami's eyes were lit with a cold fire, and the sword of ice was slick with blood, running down her arm and spattered across her face. Sam, up on the balcony, was pressed up against the door to the transporters, struggling to keep them away. Her eyes were wide and terrified, the force shield she was using sputtering at each new hit. Ami had to reach her, but the press of blackcoats was too strong. There was a flicker, and the other senshi were behind her. Ami buried her blade into the belly of an advancing man. There was a flicker of lightning and a spear took down the next one.

And she glanced up, a sudden press of hope, to see Sam, turning to fend off a blow from the left, and then the laser fire, her eyes widening, her mouth open in a gasp, the way her body bent…

"_No!_"

Rei was in the air, catching hold of the railings, swinging up onto the banister, taking out blackcoats like a dervish. She spared a glance at Sam and shook her head. Ami's knees buckled. Makoto slung an arm under her shoulders, keeping her on her feet.

"No…"

Minako was barely visible among the blackcoats, just a chain and a sword, whirling with yellow light, bodies falling, until she reached the door, closing it, and barring it with a pile of corpses. Rei dropped down from the balcony. Makoto's spear flickered out of existence.

There was no one left.

Minako set the coordinates, and boots slicking the carpet with blood, empty handed, they returned to Ami's room.

Ami stood, shaking, uncertain, the sword dropping from her hand, marking the floor where it fell. Makoto touched her shoulder gently.

"Are you…" She bit down on the question.

"Why didn't you leave me to die?" Ami hissed, her voice unrecognizable. "I thought that was how it worked. Either you succeed, or you get to _die_."

"You have a duty," Minako said harshly, too harshly, she knew.

Ami blinked at that, and stood up straighter. "I do," she said quietly, and moved over to her computer. She hit a few keys, and brought up a screen. Everyone watched as the asteroid turned, the explosions, the planet on fire as the atmosphere burned away. Makoto stared, eyes wide.

"You killed everyone."

Minako glanced away. She wasn't surprised, and felt guilty for it.

Ami was silent for a moment before she spoke. "What does it matter? They killed her. This disgusting universe enmired in this worthless war _killed_ her."

xXx

Serena ran through the halls, looking for someone, for _anyone_. She had seen Setsuna's shuttle leave. Her mother was locked in her apartments, and would not open the doors. None of the scouts seemed to be _anywhere_.

She had been abandoned. She had seen the reports, Venus on fire, Mercury attacked, and she was terrified and so alone.

She wasn't looking where she was going, and bumped right into a masculine chest.

Endymion looked down in surprise at the princess with eyes red from crying. "Are you all right, your majesty?"

"I'm fine." She whimpers a little. "You're… You're the prince of earth, right?"

"The king, now," he said, his voice sad, but calm. "I have just come to inform your honored mother that my father has been killed and I now must return to defend my home."

Serena nodded.

"I have some troops that I could spare to the moon if you need assistance."

Serena blinked. "Why… why would you do that?"

He looked at her. His eyes were soft and kind, but serious and mature. "I would do my utmost to protect my Empress and her daughter."

Serena stared at him for a long moment. He would protect her. He would not abandon her. She put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him down to kiss him. "You do me a great honor."

Endymion gaped at her. He falls to his knees. "Mistress. I would do anything for you."

Serena eyed him sadly. "Anything?"


	40. The End of the Empire

The door opened. Haruka spun, raising her blade, putting her shoulder between it and Michiru.

But the woman who stepped in was not who either of them expected.

"_Mother_," Michiru said, astonishment in her voice.

"Queen Beryl," said Haruka, the tip of her sword drooping slightly with bewilderment.

The fiery-haired queen smiled. "Darlings," she said, glancing around the room at the wreckage of the transporter, at the emptiness where Metallia was supposed to be. "How pleased I am to see you."

Michiru's hand moved to Haruka's elbow, her fingers tightening with warning.

"And look," she kicked away a small patch of rubble. "You've taken out the trash." Her eyes lit with amusement and she moved quickly forward, like a feinting snake, to draw a long nail down Michiru's cheek, and then retreat before they could react. "My dear daughter, who would have thought that _you_, who interfered with all my plans, destroyed my alliances, whorishly spoiled your reputation, would be my steppingstone to ultimate control."

Michiru's eyes widened. Haruka readied her sword. "Don't speak to her-"

But Michiru cut her off. "We are here to destroy the dark kingdom."

Queen Beryl shook her head, an amused look on her perfect features. "You cannot destroy the dark with swords. You can _never_ destroy us."

Her hand shot out and closed around her daughter's throat. Haruka yelled and swung her sword, but then staggered back, a long thin Neptunian dagger, buried deep in her chest. She clutched it, eyes wide, choking, blood bubbling up from her throat.

"Die now," Beryl smiled cruelly, "Die knowing that my whore of a daughter never loved you." She pulled Michiru tight to her side.

"No!" Michiru struggled trying to escape, and then suddenly she was released. She fell on her knees beside Haruka, who convulsed, bleeding out, leaving a slick of humors on the floor.

"You don't deserve an honorable death." And Beryl caught up Haruka's fallen blade and plunged it deep into her daughter's back. Michiru collapsed atop her lover, her fingers curling around her wrist, never to release it.

xXx

"Where's Serena?" asked Minako.

The scouts stood arrayed around Ami's desk, unable to believe that she had destroyed her own planet, and unable to decide what to do.

They looked around. No one knew.

"Blast it! Where has she gone?" Makoto swore.

Ami's face had gone still and cold since her last cry of despair. Her fingers flew on her computer, but without panic, without feeling. "She's on Earth. Just arrived."

"Earth," Rei's voice was a whisper. "We die on earth."

Minako clenched her fists, her eyes clinging to her lover, fear warring with duty, and knowing that there was no escape. "It's our duty to protect her. We've failed so far."

Ami's screen flickered, and then went black.

Then an image appeared, the inside of the Dark Kingdom's flagship vessel. Queen Beryl stood in the center of the screen, looking grand and regal, dressed not in the aqua and cream of Neptune but the black and purple of the Dark. Behind her, framing her like an archway, hung Haruka and Michiru, dangling by their wrists and shoulders, dead and soaked in blood.

"Hello my soon-to-ne subjects," Beryl announced. "This is an announcement to all remaining forces of the empire. I am the new leader of the Dark Kingdom, and I have no mercy for you. Ally with me or be annihilated."

Ami switched to a news screen. "Neptune's turned black."

Minako pressed her hand to her mouth, desperate to keep her gorge down.

"The King of Uranus proclaimed that it would resist until the end. So did the United Tribes of Jupiter."

Ami's computer started bleeping oddly. She flips around, searching for the screen. "Something's approaching Jupiter. Some sort of energy weapon?"

Minako stares at the readings. "Oh god. It's a planet destroyer."

"Juniper…" Makoto's face was pale.

Minako couldn't look. "Where's the transporter?" she snapped, "the one set to Kinmoku. There's no time. Our duty is to the princess. We have to get her out of this system now."

The door burst open and Luna hurried in. "Girls! Where's the princess? Where is she?"

Minako looked down at her and wondered for a moment whether Artemis escaped the Venus blaze. "Tell the queen we're leaving now, for Earth."

xXx

Queen Serenity looked at her computer screen. Neptune was a crawling insectoid black. "Computer," she said. "Please activate the energy beam."

"Yes, Empress."

She flipped back to the still image of the corpses of the Princesses of Uranus and Neptune. "How many must I sacrifice to fight a losing battle?"

Luna hurried in. "The princess' guard is going to Earth. I did not see her with them."

"No," Serenity said softly. "She is already on Earth."

"Mistress!"

"Luna, I have a mission for you."

"You do?"

Artemis burst in, his coat scalded and blackened. "Empress. Where is Princess Minako?"

"She has gone to die," said Serenity.

Both cats look at the queen in astonishment.

"They have all gone to die. I had hoped it would work out differently, but that was foolish. Now I only have one last task for you both. If you complete it, there may be some way of destroying the Dark Kingdom once and for all."

"We will obey, mistress."

"Good."

"Empress, the energy beam is ready for use," said the Computer.

"Thank you. Please fire at coordinates 116XX42701 on my mark."

"Yes, Empress."

"But," Luna's jaw dropped, "that's Neptune."

"We can't let Beryl take them."

"But why…"

"One, two, three, Mark!"

The view-screen focused on Neptune. The energy beam was invisible, but the moment it hit the water it boiled. When it hit a person the water inside them boiled away and they collapsed into a shriveled heap.

"Oh God," pleaded Luna.

"There is no god," said Queen Serenity coldly. "There is only us."

xXx

The princess' four guards hit the ground of earth hard. They landed in a courtyard, a garden of a stone castle. A cherry tree bloomed in one corner, scattering petals to the wind like snow. Underneath it lay two bodies.

"Oh, no."

xXx

Endymion stared at Serena. "You want to come to earth? But Earth is under attack!"

"The moon will be soon. There is no place that is truly safe."

"But your guardians…"

"They aren't my guardians." Serena wanted to spit. "They don't care for me. They care for their lovers, and their planets and their homes, but not for me. I'm the heir of the oppressor. Why _should_ they care for me?"

"But _princess_."

"Do you think you could love me? More than anyone else?"

Endymion bowed. "It would be an honor, princess."

They arrived in the great hall. A rough man with short hair ran up to Endymion. "They're coming! The first ships have landed! Queen Beryl herself…"

Two men, one tall, with long flowing black hair, and the other young, with blonde curls, strode in.

"My generals! What news!" Endymion called out. The rough man gasped and fled the room.

"My king," said the tall one. "It has been so long. We thought you had abandoned your home planet for that moon brat there."

"I would never abandon my planet."

"You already have," he said, with a cruel smile. "And it has already fallen." He drew his sword. Endymion turned to Serena.

"Run!"

Serena fled. She stumbled through unfamiliar hallways and into a courtyard. Under the cherry tree she clasped her knees, leaning over, gasping.

The door burst open behind her. Endymion stumbled out. He carried a sword in his belly. "Princess…"

Then he fell and died. Serena stared at him.

"There is nothing for me here."

She dropped to her knees and pulled the sword from his belly. "Nothing."

A small buzzing came over loudspeakers. "Uranus has been deleted. Jupiter has been deleted. Mercury, Mars and Venus have been abandoned. Earth has fallen. The moon has surrendered. Queen Serenity has offered herself as a captive. The Dark Kingdom has won. Queen Beryl claims her rightful title as Empress of the Moon."

Serena closed her eyes and pressed the point of the sword against her belly. "Mom, Setsuna, I'm sorry."

xXx

Makoto fell to her knees. She took Serena's shoulders and turned her until she lay on her back. She drew the sword out of her belly. She looked up, meeting Minako's eyes. "What do we do _now_?"

They had failed. They had failed at everything. Minako pressed her had to her forehead, trying to think. "We have to tell the queen," she said. "Somehow."

Rei was glancing around, sniffing suspiciously.

"We should bring the bodies back to the moon," said Makoto.

"You're right." Minako turned toward the archway. It would be good cover. She heard the twang of the bowstring, but she didn't have time to do anything about it.

Rei did. She lunged, knocking Minako to the ground, falling on top of her. She grunted.

"Fuck! Dark Kingdom soldiers!" Makoto yelled.

Minako squirmed her way out from under Rei and leapt to her feet. "Go for the archway! We'll have cover there!"

She turned, reaching out for Rei's hand to help her up. But then she saw the feathered quarrel in her back. It was buried deep.

Ami was reaching for Serena's body, but Makoto slapped her hands away. "Leave them! Corpses have no worth!"

Minako couldn't move, she couldn't hear. The scent of cherry blossoms filled her nose. Rei lifted her head and looked up at her, an unfamiliar smile, almost beatific, lit her face. "Saved you," she said. "It was my turn."

Then she coughed. A spatter of blood appeared on her lower lip and chin.

"Run!" Makoto yelled. She swooped down, catching up Rei and barreling toward the arch. Minako chased after them, Ami at the rear, her sword forgotten, taser at the ready, sending off a volley of shots to keep the archers on the walls hidden behind the crenels.

Makoto had put Rei down in a protected corner of the garden. She snapped off the end of the arrow, but didn't remove it. Rei's breathing was labored, strained, and she kept coughing blood. Minako threw down her sword and dropped to her knees next to her.

"Don't die on me. Please don't."

Rei's fingers laced into hers, and she squeezed tightly, tight enough that Minako knew she must be in great pain.

Ami inspected the wound and looked at Minako, her expression flat. "We pull out the head and she dies quickly. We leave it in, she dies slow."

Minako shattered. Her arm wrapped around Rei's shoulders, pulling her in tightly.

"I saved you," Rei murmured into her ear. "I said I would."

Minako leaned in and pressed her lips to Rei's. She tasted blood upon them. "I understand. I love you too."

_And the persimmons would rot into deep brown pulp,_

_With which I would paint my body and lie naked in the sand until the world would crush me and accept my crumpled body into its warm embrace. _

"Pull it out."

She held Rei through the jerk, the scream was buried in her neck. Then she laid her down. The wound bled freely, bubbling every time she tried to take a breath.

Her legs shaking, Venus got to her feet. She turned to Makoto and Ami. "Well," she said. "Our mission has ended. Anyone who wants to flee to Kinmoku, go ahead." She tossed the transporter onto the ground. No one moved toward it. "We've lost this one." She bent to pick up her sword. "We have nothing left to fight for." With one last quick caress to Rei's head, she raised her blade. "Shall we face our fate with fear or with honor? We die today. Let us die with blood slick on our weapons!"

xXx

Out in the solar system the mistress of time waited with a petite mistress of destruction dancing by her side. She waited for the sign.

She watched the dark soldiers attack. She watched Minako, her hair swirling out behind her, her blade and chain swinging like a berzerker. Makoto's spear was a lightning bolt, blasting and felling the forces that came for her. Ami's taser was crushed underfoot, and her short wicked ice sword sliced and gutted her foes like they were so much fish.

But they could not last forever. Ami fell with a blow to the head. Makoto missed a block with her spear and took a blade to the gut. Minako leapt over Rei's body and fought from behind her, relishing the last thrusts and sprays of hot blood across her face. But she had no one to watch her back, and a knifeblade buried itself between her scapula and she fell to her knees. A blade sliced up from her hip across her chest to her throat and she fell. With her last strength she dropped her sword and closed her fingers around Rei's clammy wrist. Then she breathed her last.

All dead. Their futile foolish last hope had ended in nothing but blood and tears.

Setsuna watched with sight uncanny her love, her queen being escorted upon the Dark Kingdom ship. She watched Queen Beryl spit and laugh at her, Queen Beryl who had no power, who had no idea of the power she could have had under her control. And she saw her love smile, for the final time, mustering the strength she had and locking, sealing the power of the Dark.

Setsuna turned to the purple-eyed girl beside her.

"Now you may swing your Glaive, for this universe is at its end."

FIN


End file.
